Chance Encounter
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. New allies may either help or hurt the Jedi's fight against the Sith. Can Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan defend the universe with extra complications? Or will they fail? Obi-Wan/OC, family, action and cloning galore, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chance Encounter

Chapter 1

**Location: Coruscant, streets**

At first he didn't notice her. There were many beings on Coruscant that it would seem very unlikely that he would find her different from any of the other countless souls mulling about in crowded streets, but as he passed by her hooded figure he felt a change in the air.

He paused and saw that she had noticed the same strange sensation as well because she had also stopped. Slowly, she turned and raised her hand to pull back her hood slightly to meet his gaze. He saw that she was beautiful and young. A heavenly creature probably no more than twenty with fair skin and lovely eyes. Her irises were a strange shade of red and they caught the light from the speeding transports overhead.

Time seemed to slow down as they continued to stare at each other and he felt the Force vibrate all around them.

However, a second later the woman moved to turn away, but he wouldn't have it. Instantly, he closed the distance between them and said, "Miss, I beg your pardon? Excuse?"

She stopped and faced him curiously and asked, "Yes?"

He was speechless. He wasn't sure what he should say. He didn't have a plan, so instead he thought he'd introduce himself first. He bowed his head and said, "Forgive me, Miss. I am Count Dooku. I was wondering if I may have your name?"

The hooded woman curtsied and replied, "I am Lady Thrice. Is there something you wanted to ask me, sir?"

"No, I was just wondering what sort of business a young lady like yourself has on Coruscant. And why you would conceal such a lovely face?"

Lady Thrice smiled and said, "I thank you for the compliment, sir, but don't usually converse with strangers."

Count Dooku felt the strange vibration in the Force grow stronger as he stepped closer to the beauty. She was probably Force-sensitive, but since she was not a Jedi she probably didn't even know it. However, it was beyond him how anyone at the Temple could pass her by. There was a rawness about her that was sublime. The Force seemed to bask in her energy and circle her like a moth to a flame. She would have made an excellent Jedi, but alas she was old too join. The only thing he could think of was that she might make a fine Sith, yet she appeared too delicate and pretty for that sort of life.

He said, "A very wise habit to maintain, my dear, but I assure you I have no ill intent. I only ask because many newcomers to the city find themselves lost."

"Well, aren't you chivalrous?"

Please, Count Dooku offered her his arm and said, "Please, permit me to escort you, my lady."

Lady Thrice grinned and took his arm and stated, "I had no idea the men at Coruscant were so gallant. Though, since you offer to be my guide then let us be off to the Temple."

Suddenly, Count Dooku paused. "The Temple?"

"Yes, the Jedi Temple. My business on Coruscant is to deliver a message from my Lord Master."

Inwardly, the Count cursed and tried to conjure up a good excuse to leave. There was no way he could set foot back inside the Temple. He had gone rogue and didn't want to be apprehended by the High Council. He had only suggested to escort the lady because he figured he could learn more learn more about her and her mysterious Force-presence, however things were getting dangerous. He was only on Coruscant for a short time to speak with his Master.

"Oh, what sort of message?"

The beauty replied, "I can't tell you. Its top secret."

"Really? Then, now I'm dying to know, but unfortunately I can't escort you to the Temple at this time. I have other business to attend to that I nearly forgotten about. I'll hail you a transport to take you there instead."

Disappointed, Lady Thrice said, "Very well, if you must."

Yet, Count Dooku disliked her tone and decided it was worth speaking with her again. He wanted to learn more about her odd Force-presence and what it might mean.

"Perhaps, we can converse more at a later date. How long are you staying on Coruscant?"

Count Dooku then hailed a transport and opened the door for the lady to get in. She stepped into the car and said, "I won't be here long, perhaps dinner? Leave me a note at the Temple and I'll meet you later on."

"Very good," said the Count. He handed the driver a few credits and said, "Bring the lady to the Temple." The driver silently nodded and a second later she was gone. It only took the Count another second to realize he had just made a date.

XXX

**Location: Jedi Temple**

It didn't take Lady Thrice long to arrive at the Temple, however she didn't really want to take a transport. She had really planned on taking in the sights and sounds of the city and walk, but the odd Count had insisted so she didn't refuse. She felt something strange about him. His aura was clouded and strong. She hadn't felt anyone that strong since she left the Clan.

Thrice made up her mind to investigate this man. She felt that he was hiding something.

Though, once she climbed up the Temple steps she saw that inside there were lots and lots of weird beings walking around dressed in matching robes and tunics. It was confusing and she felt overwhelmed.

Her senses were being bombarded by their strong feelings that she began to pant and leaned against a pillar for support. Quietly, she tried to control her breath, but a Jedi interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Thrice gasped and lifted up her head to see a man with a dark complexion gaze down at her with concern. "Yes…yes, I'm fine. I'm looking for Jedi Master Jinn. Do you where I can find him?"

Master Windu nodded his head. "Yes, but are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, please take me to him. I have a message to deliver from my Lord Master."

"Very well, please follow me."

XXX

A little later, Lady Thrice found herself standing in front of a door which she assumed was his quarters. The dark complexion man pressed a chime and soon the door was opened to reveal a teen.

"Oh, hello Master Windu."

"Hello, Obi-Wan. Is your master in?"

"Yes, I'll go get him."

The teen left the door open and Master Windu gestured for Thrice to walk in. Hesitantly, she strode inside and scanned the sparse living quarters quickly. It seemed Jedi lived like monks on Coruscant and they appeared to like beige.

She heard voices in the next room and not long after a tall bearded man stepped out with the teen. He looked at her and then at Master Windu and said, "Mace? What's all this about?"

"I just came to deliver you your guest. She said she had a message for you from her Lord Master."

Qui-Gon narrowed his brow and asked, "Lord Master?"

However, the beauty didn't answer right away. She gave Mace a meaningful look and cleared her throat thoughtfully. Master Windu got the hint and bowed to his friend before leaving.

"I'll leave you to it then. Good day."

Master Windu exited the room and slowly the beauty pulled back her hood to reveal her face. Obi-Wan saw that she was very pretty and a lot younger than he thought. Though, whoever the girl was she looked dizzy and pressed her hand down over a table and took a deep breath.

"Miss, are you alright? Do you need medical attention?"

She shook her head. "No, no I'm fine. It's just that you Jedi are overwhelming."

Obi-Wan caught his Master's glance and pondered the lady's comment. What on earth did she mean? However, Qui-Gon didn't ask. Instead he pulled out a seat and tired to guide her down, but she refused his help and managed herself.

"Oh my, please forgive me. I think I need a moment to adjust."

"Please take your time your time, Miss." Qui-Gon then turned to his apprentice and said, "Obi-Wan, go fetch the lady a glass of water."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan quickly pour her a glass from a pitcher in the small kitchen and handed her the cup. The beauty smiled and took a zip before speaking.

Embarrassed, she said, "Again, I must apologize for being so ill. I'm just didn't expect so much emotion to be channeling from your comrades. It left me overwhelmed. I must be more mindful in Jedi presence."

Obi-Wan was curious and asked, "Are you a Jedi?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, your Force-presence is enormous."

"Padawan," scolded Master Qui-Gon.

"But it's true, Master. The Force is acting weird all around her."

"Enough, Obi-Wan. Go to your room or be silent."

The teen grumpily obeyed and sat down quietly in his seat. Meanwhile, Thrice tilted her head and eyed them curiously and asked, "Is he your son?"

Abruptly the two looked at her and Qui-Gon exclaimed, "No, Obi-Wan is my Padawan. He is my apprentice."

"Oh, I see. He's your disciple. A squire for the knight."

Qui-Gon nodded his head and replied, "Yes, something like that. Now, what's your message, Miss?"

She leaned forward and straightened up in her seat and said, "Oh yes, pardon the delay. I am Lady Thrice. I am the servant to my Lord Master, Lord Blackswan of the Clan on Dagobah. I have come on my Lord's behalf to extend to you an invitation to visit him at the colony."

"What? You came all the way from Dagobah just to deliver an invitation?" asked Obi-Wan in shock.

"Quiet, Padawan," uttered Master Qui-Gon. He stroked his beard and hummed in thought. "Hmm, so…Lord Swan is inviting me over for tea… well, it has been a while. It may prove to be a fruitful invitation." He then looked at her and said, "Tell me, is this purely a social engagement or is there something more?"

Thrice unexpectedly smiled and said, "Maybe, but I'm not at liberty to say." She then got up and added, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date."

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note:** I don't own Star Wars, but I do own my OCs. I've written yet another SW fanfic with my same OCs set in another SW universe. I hope you like the story and please write me a positive review or comment.

Also, just for referrance Obi-Wan is 17 years old in this chapter. And this is the first time I ever tried to really use Count Dooku in a story. It's weird, but hopefully refreshing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chance Encounter

Chapter 2

**Location: Jedi Temple, Master Qui-Gon Jinn's quarters**

"Date? I didn't know you knew anyone else on Coruscant?" asked Master Qui-Gon.

Thrice smirked and placed her hood back on over her head and replied, "Yes, well you Jedi men can very charming. I can see why Lord Blackswan favors you."

Puzzled, Qui-Gon stated, "You said, 'Jedi men'? But forgive, Milady, but Jedi do not date. It goes against our Code of nonattachment."

Thrice stopped at the door and turned to face him. She ran her fingers over the length of her outer robe in thought and said, "Really? Then maybe I was wrong. I ran into a man earlier today with a strange aura like a Jedi, but he wasn't dressed like one. He said he was a count." She grinned and added, "I guess a count can't be a Jedi."

Qui-Gon felt his blood grow cold. Swiftly, he stopped her from exiting the room and grabbed her arm. Sternly, he said, "Did you say he was a count?"

Irked, Thrice tried to pull away, but the tall Jedi held firm. "Let go, sir or I'll make you."

Qui-Gon caught himself and let her go. Flustered, he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself and said, "Sorry, but its important. What was the man's name?"

"He said his name was Count Dooku. Why?"

Master Qui-Gon felt his whole world turn upside down. No, it couldn't be the Count. His former-Master had been banished from the Order and had gone rogue. He would never be so foolish as to return back to Coruscant. It was clear he was up to something, but why would he be interested in this Clan girl?

Qui-Gon looked up and scanned the maiden up and down. She looked like a typical humanoid and very easy on the eyes, but it was her Force-presence that was weird. It seemed too strong to be coming from a simple servant girl.

Curious, he asked, "Milady, could you tell me more about your encounter with the Count?"

Thrice was confused, but answered, "It wasn't much. He gave me his name. I gave him mine. He thought I was a tourist and offer to give me directions. He asked what sort of business I had and I said I was delivering a message to the Temple. He said he forgot he had other plans and we parted ways and I agreed to meet him for dinner later on."

Stunned, Qui-Gon exclaimed, "What? A stranger asks you out to dinner and you just agree? Does your Master know how you carry on outside of the colony?"

Annoyed, she said, "Frankly Master Jedi it is none of your business. And besides, I was more interested in his aura than his company."

"Unbelievable!" shouted Obi-Wan. "Master, we should try and catch him. We could lure him out into the open and end this."

"Its possible, Padawan, but let's not be brash."

Thrice sighed and after a long pause said, "Master Jedi, I have completed my task. I bid you farewell."

Startled, he shouted after her. "No, wait! Blasted, woman!"

Thrice left the apartment and began to walked down the hall, but Qui-Gon would not allow her to leave. Obi-Wan was right that her meeting Count Dooku was a great opportunity to finally catch him at last. Yet, the girl did not understand. She had no knowledge of Jedi politics or that the Count was a threat. She only saw it as a simple conversation. She didn't see the gravity of the situation at all.

"No, Milady I must warn you that Count Dooku is a dangerous man. He is not to be trifled with and honestly he is much too old for you in order to be courting with."

Thrice was annoyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stopped in mid-stride and turned to march back to the tall Jedi and flashed her ruby-eyes. "Listen, sir. You are in no position to tell me what I can or cannot do. I can take care of myself and as I explained before I have no romantic interest in him. I only wish to investigate his aura."

Flabbergasted, he asked, "Yes, but why? Won't you take my advice and listen when I tell you he is dangerous?"

She hotly exclaimed, "Suns and moons! It is you who will not listen."

Then, with a quick turn she continued her walk down the hall and into the elevator. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon had to admit the girl had gall. She was actually quite a little spitfire. Though, curious he muttered out loud her choice of words.

"Suns and moons? What a peculiar saying."

Obi-Wan then emerged from the apartment and asked, "Master? Should we follow the girl?"

"Yes, Padawan. I think our messenger has gotten herself into more trouble than she bargain for."

XXX

After leaving the Jedi quarters, Thrice entered the main hall. There was still many Jedi and students walking around and the stately pillars made everyone look small. However, she wasn't interested in the sights. Instead, she marched up to an information desk and checked with one of the staff to see if she had gotten any notes. She did get a note and when she unfolded the slip of paper it read:

_Dear Lady Thrice,_

_Please meet me at Solar Queen at 6 o'clock. _

_-D_

"Well, isn't that mysterious…"

Absently, she twirled a strain of her hair between her fingertips and thought about what the Jedi Master said. He said that Count Dooku was a dangerous man and she did believe him, but she wanted to learn more about what he was hiding. She figured he was probably up to no good.

XXX

**Location: **_**Solar Queen**_**, a restaurant **

The Solar Queen was a fancy restaurant with a large dinning hall and had several private balconies. The interior was decorated brightly in red and the floor of the hall was pink marble and shined like glass. Gold designs were painted on the walls and large bay windows showed the Coruscant night at its best.

"Ah, my dear. I didn't think you'd come," said Count Dooku graciously as he rose in politeness as Lady Thrice took her seat opposite his. Their table was located in a private booth over the main dinning hall and overhead hung several old world chandeliers. Thrice removed her hood as she sat down and allowed a waiter to push in her seat, however she did not take off her black cloak. Instead, she flipped back one side over her shoulder and exposed her bare arm and the shockingly bright red tunic underneath.

The Count saw that under the light she was even more beautiful than he thought. Her tunic matched her red eyes perfectly and her hair was neatly braided and twisted into two coils above her ears. She was almost like a Naboo Queen, but there was nothing child-like in her crimson orbs.

"I make it a habit to keep my word, Count Dooku."

"Indeed, but tell me, how was your visit at the Temple? Did you complete your business?"

"As I said before, dear Count, I am a woman of my word. But lets not talk about work. I had hoped you wished to speak about something else."

"Yes, quite. I was hoping you'd tell me more about yourself. I'm curious about your place of origin."

Thrice smirked and replied, "I'm from very far away, beyond the Core. However, there isn't much to tell. I was born into my position and I have been a servant to my Lord Master ever since."

"Then, what about your title? Didn't you say you were a lady?"

She answered, "Yes, I am, but the title only requires me to work a lot more than the rest."

Count Dooku smiled in amusement. "I think I understand, though title does possess privilege, my dear. They cannot be ignored. You cannot deny your noble birth."

Thrice grinned and ran her finger absently over the edge of her water glass and said, "Noble birth…hardly seems worth it, but what about you? How did you find yourself in the circumstances you are in?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked up from her glass and stared at him and said, "I mean here on Coruscant. You never said what sort of work you were in."

Inwardly, Count Dooku discovered that the strange maid was a clever girl, but possessed over confidence. He had hoped to intimidate her and question her about her past in order to learn more about her Force-sensitivity, but now she was nearly impossible to read. He also felt that she was being deliberately vague. Like she was on to him—like she knew somehow that he was a Sith.

Meanwhile, from their hiding place across the restaurant, Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched the pair converse. From their prospective they looked like ordinary patrons, but Qui-Gon sensed that something was amiss. He knew the Count and he knew that he had little tolerance for pretense.

Obi-Wan whispered, "What are they doing?"

"Talking."

"About what? Shouldn't we try and arrest him?"

"No, Padawan. I think the lady is better at this cat and mouse game than I thought."

"Yes, but isn't she in danger?"

"No, not with us nearby, but call Master Windu and Master Yoda just in case. In the meantime, I'd like to give the lady a chance before we interfere."

XXX

"I dislike talking about myself. It seems in bad taste," said Count Dooku. "However, I too once had a master, but now I follow a new path."

Thrice finished placing her order and waited for the waiter to take their menus away before stating, "Yes, I think I understand. It's hard to break off from the past and especially so if it is the only life you've known. I believe a man should be his own master."

"Yes, precisely. A man should make up his own mind and not follow old ideals. He should stay true to his convictions."

The maiden suddenly grew quiet and looked over the city through the balcony window. The lights from the ships and buildings illuminated the night. Thrice's thoughts began to drift and she began to remember the civil war on Varia. Back then she hardly had any time to think about right or wrong. She only took action, but now things were different. She now lived in peace.

She smiled softly. The only true smile she showed the Count all evening. It was a little sad and nostalgic. Pensively, she said, "My dear count, I confess that I am a romantic. I'd like to believe that only true conviction any being can make comes from the heart. After all, without it we're no better than droids."

Count Dooku read there was a lot more on her mind than she was telling, but he liked the answer she gave. She—like many young women were romantic. And to his joy and dread, he found that he rather liked her. She held up a good conversation and without even really thinking about the repercussions said, "I would like very much to write you."

Shocked, she exclaimed, "Really?"

"Yes, if you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine, just unexpected. Um, let me barrow your communicator and I'll give you the holo-link to my message-box. It's more reliable since I don't plan to being planet side for long."

Thrice then took the Count's communicator and inputted the code for her message-box link. However, in the back of her mind she hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea. She wasn't the least bit interested in him, but wanted to keep taps on a possible threat to her Lord's friend, Master Qui-Gon. He was probably more than he seemed, but if she could get information out of him by playing "nice" than she was game.

Count Dooku took back his communicator and smiled at her kindly. She was obviously naïve. "You know, there is something very usual about you, Milady. I can't seem to put my finger on it."

Thrice pretended to be shy and turned her face away and said, "Oh my, I always thought of myself as ordinary."

"No, I happen to think—"

"Count Dooku, you are under arrest by order of the Jedi High Council," shouted Master Windu.

Suddenly, the restaurant cleared and the people started to back away and leave. Some women began to shout and Thrice turned to see the dark Jedi Master and Master Yoda march towards their table. Startled, she got up and so did the Count.

Confused, she asked, "What's going on?"

However, just then Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan appeared and said, "This man is a wanted criminal by the Jedi High Council. He has repeated organized attacks against the Senate. He is dangerous."

"Ah, Qui-Gon, my former-Padawan, you judge me too harshly," stated the elder man calmly. "However, you will be the one to realize you are wrong. The Senate is corrupt. It is filled with greedy and treachery. It should be the Jedi who govern the People, not those parasites."

"Far you have fallen," said Master Yoda solemnly. "Responsible I am of my former-apprentice."

Count Dooku defiantly said, "Well, you'll have to catch me first!"

He then ran towards the window and broke through the glass and landed on a passing speeder. Master Windu and Master Yoda followed quickly behind. Meanwhile, Master Qui-Gon rushed to scold Lady Thrice one last time before joining the chase.

"Well, I hope you are now convinced of that man's deceit. You are in over your head. You should return back to your Master and stay away from enemies of the Senate."

Angered, she said, "Sharp words, Master Jedi. But I don't need your lecture and I don't answer to you. Why didn't you tell me Count Dooku was your former-Master?"

"It is none of your concern! Go, home!"

Infuriated, Thrice shouted, "I was only trying to help!"

Master Qui-Gon impatiently said, "This doesn't concern you. Now, go!"

Then, before she could say anything back, he was gone along with his Padawan. Irked, Thrice picked up a glass off the table and smashed it onto the ground and left.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chance Encounter

Chapter 3

**Location: Jedi Temple, (10 years later)**

Obi-Wan was 27 years old and Anakin was 11 and had been his Padawan-learn for 2 years. The boy had transitioned well into his new living conditions and was an eager student. It helped keep Obi-Wan on task since Master Qui-Gon's passing. They had been away on several missions, but there was still no sign of the another Sith Master Yoda had suspected was in connected to Darth Maul.

Overall, it was business as usual at the Core, but as he was walking up the Temple steps he saw a hooded figure standing in his way.

"Excess me, but could you please stand elsewhere? These steps are no place for loitering."

Ani scanned the stranger up and down and frowned. "Hey! My Master is talking to you. Say something."

Sternly, Obi-Wan stated, "Quite, Ani." He then turned back to the stranger and said, "Do you have business with the Jedi, friend?"

"Yes, may we speak in private, sir?"

Obi-Wan was surprised to hear that the stranger was a woman. He sensed nothing in the Force that revealed her identity. In fact, he felt almost nothing at all. The woman was like a phantom. However, she caught his interest and began to head up the stairs.

"Of course, please follow me."

"No," said the woman. "No, somewhere else."

The Jedi Master paused and narrowed his brow suspiciously. He didn't like this hooded woman. He couldn't see her face and he couldn't read her through the Force. She was clearly hiding something. She obviously wanted to keep herself safe out on the steps were it was open, but what she was afraid of he had no idea. Yet, Obi-Wan felt confident that he could manage anything she threw his way and consented.

"Very well, I know a place."

He then began to walk back down the stairs and behind him he and Ani saw the woman follow a few paces away. Ani gave her a quick glance and said, "Master, who is she?"

Softly, the Jedi Master said, "I don't know, but stay sharp, Padawan. I have a bad feeling about this."

XXX

**Location: Coruscant, a cantina**

Obi-Wan took the stranger to a cantina in the port district. There were lots of different beings moving in and out of the area that they weren't likely to be noticed or interrupted. Most beings tried to ignore each other until they finally made it to their destination.

The cantina they arrived at was called the _Astrid_. It was a bit nicer than most cantianas, but not by much. They find a booth that was away from the crowd and sat down. The hooded woman was still hard to read and frankly he didn't want to stay in such an uncivilized place with his young Padawan than he needed.

Casually, he leaned forward and said, "Now, what is your business with the Jedi, Miss?"

"I have no business with the Jedi as a whole. My business is with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan tried to meet her glance and inquisitively said, "Oh? And what business is that?"

The woman pulled back her hood and revealed that she was young with long raven hair. She didn't look like the type to keep secrets. Instead, she looked like a lovely human girl, but her eyes were a dark ruby red and reflected the light in the cantina like two twin suns.

"I have a message for Master Qui-Gon from my Lord Master, Lord Blackswan. However, I can't find him and so I have sought you out instead."

Obi-Wan felt his heart sink and said, "The reason you can't find Master Qui-Gon is because he is dead. I didn't know he kept in contact with your Lord Master. I hadn't heard anything from the Clan since we lost Count Dooku on Coruscant."

"Yes, I remember, Sir Knight. I—I am sorry for your loss. I know how much he meant to you."

Thrice understood how a master could also be a parent. She had a similar relationship with Lord Blackswan. She knew how important a guardian could be, though Thrice didn't speak of her past with outsiders. Nobody at the Core knew that her people were all grow in a lab by her maker, Lord Swan or that she was a skilled general that was over 600 years old. No—she was pretending to be a maid. She was only a messenger from a quiet agricultural colony.

"Thank you for your condolence, Miss, but there is no way you could possibly be the same messenger from 10 years ago."

Amused, she smiled and said, "Oh, but I you were such a charming boy, Sir Knight. I hardly recognized you as a grown man. And I see you grew a beard like Master Qui-Gon."

Startled, Obi-Wan reached up to touch his whiskered chin, while Ani laughed beside him in his seat. He then uncomfortably said, "Um—yes, well you are still as outspoken as ever, Lady Thrice."

Beaming, she replied, "Oh my! You remembered my name. How flattering."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat to mask his discomfort and then smiled at her and said, "Indeed, but what is your message, Milady?"

In a flash, Thrice grew serious and said, "As you know, my Lord Master runs a agricultural facility that manufactures specialized plants that have been genetically altered. We recently were contacted by a client that wanted to commission us to manufacture humanoids, but Lord Swan swore never to do such practices again. However, later on we learned that a cloning factory on Kamino agreed to the commission and is now creating clones on a massive scale. It's an army."

Both Jedi were stunned. Ani leaned forward and said, "An army? Who's the client?"

The beauty said, "I've learned through the Kaminos that it is the Jedi, but Lord Swan isn't convinced. He wanted me to ask Master Qui-Gon to confirm."

Obi-Wan grew quiet. He had never heard of the Jedi commissioning an army. Their mission was to bring peace and harmony to the Core, not policy them with military force. He would have to report this information with Master Yoda to make double sure, but it sounded like someone was using the Jedi name for their own gains. He just couldn't figure out what those plans might be.

"Milady, could you accompany back to the Temple and tell the High Council what you've told me?"

"No, I don't want anybody at the Temple to know of the Clan's involvement. I don't want the colony to be placed in a difficult position. This information was a favor between friends."

Inwardly, Obi-Wan suddenly began to respect the Clan. He also had a low opinion about getting involved with other people's business. Plus, he remembered that the Clan was isolated. They wanted to keep to themselves.

Thrice broke him from his thoughts when she asked, "Do you want me to send a message back to Lord Blackswan?"

"No, not at this time, but please give him my thanks. I have a feeling this information will be very enlightening."

The beauty then got up and scanned the room before bending down and whispering into his ear. Startled, he was going to back away, but she stilled his hand with her own and unexpectedly he felt her presence in the Force-signature. In an instant, she went from hardly there to an open book. Obi-Wan could feel her emotions so strongly that they almost merged with his own.

He felt her suspicion towards the Jedi and her concern for her people. But, underneath the surface of her present thoughts also lay her strong sense of duty and commitment. Obi-Wan realized she was more than just an outspoken maiden. She had purpose.

She said, "I won't be far, Sir Knight. Though, I need a straight answer. Do you think the Order will fix the problem at Kamino?"

"Yes, if what you say is true."

"Then, I have nothing more to say. Goodbye, Sir Knight."

"Yes, goodbye, Milady."

Obi-Wan watched as the beauty covered her head again with her hood and stepped out of the cantina and disappeared into the street. Obi-Wan ordered a drink and pensively thought over the information she gave him.

Ani grew anxious and said, "Well Obi-Wan, what we going to do? Aren't we going to tell the Council?"

The Jedi Master rubbed his beard and said, "No, but I will inform Master Yoda. I don't have any evidence to back up her claim, but I believe her story. Also, Master Qui-Gon never questioned the Clan's loyalty. But tell me, Padawan, what do you think of Lady Thrice?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and stated, "She's nice, but it's strange Master. I couldn't feel her presence. It was like she wasn't even there."

Obi-Wan grinned and explained, "That is because she was masking her presence. I felt her Force-presence when she touched my hand."

Ani wrinkled his brow and said, "Oh…so she was Force-sensitive?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you know if she's telling the truth?"

The Jedi Master nodded his head and took a sip of his drink and answered, "Yes, I believe she is. However, I think there is more to her than meets the eye." Obi-Wan then paid for the drink and rose from the table. "Well, come along, Ani. I think its time we pay a visit to Master Yoda."

XXX

**Location: Jedi Temple**

When Obi-Wan reported to Master Yoda about his conversation with Lady Thrice, but he omitted her identity to be discreet. Master Yoda was silent at first and then began to hum. The little troll paced around his room with his cane in thought and said, "Serious, this clone army maybe. Disturbing, if true that a Jedi commissioned such an army, but I have not consented to such a thing."

"Then you believe me, Master? Shall I go investigate?"

Master Yoda nodded his head. "Yes, believe you I do. However, we should learn who the true client of the clone army is."

"I understand, Master, but do you think this has something to do with the Sith?"

"Perhaps, but regardless it must be dealt with."

Obi-Wan bowed, but before he exited the room the little Master turned to him and said, "Something else on your mind, Master Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi Master slowly turned and stated, "No, its just something peculiar about Master Qui-Gon old contact."

Master Yoda wiggled his ears in curiosity. "Hmmm, peculiar you say? How?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. He didn't want to relieve too much about the Clan woman and the strangeness of her Force-presence, yet he felt torn. He discovered that he found her very mysterious and pretty, but he didn't want to confess his budding attraction. It was far too embarrassing. He could keep it to himself and ignore it.

"No Master, I'm merely concerned about the investigation."

In reaction, Master Yoda blinked and then finally smiled knowingly. He shook his head in pity. He seemed to know what he was thinking and in amusement replied, "Normal your concerns are. You should mediate, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master. I will."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Yay! Obi is off to Kamino. Can he stop the development of the clone army? Will he uncover the truth of the Sith? And can he forget his forbidden attraction to Thrice?

Please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chance Encounter

Chapter 4

The next day, Obi-Wan and Anakin set out to make their investigation at Kamino. He first went to find a star chart to navigate a course, but he couldn't find one. He checked the Archives and the librarian and discovered that it wasn't there. The entire planet was missing from their data banks, though such a thing should be impossible. You'd have to have special clearance to altar a star chart and whoever had done it had gone to great lengths to keep it hidden away.

"Master, are we done yet? The Archives are boring."

"Quiet, Padawan. I'm thinking."

It clear why Lady Thrice had her suspicious about the Order. There was somebody working behind the scenes. They likely had a mole or a breach.

Obi-Wan then muttered to himself out loud, "Blast, this is getting serious. I wonder if I can contact, Miss Thrice?"

Ani asked, "Why?"

"Because someone has deleted the location of Kamino and I'm guessing she knows where it is."

"Yeah, but didn't she say she'd be near by?"

"Well, I don't know how to contact her."

"Oh," stated the boy in defeat.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Padawan. We can try using some of my old contacts. Some are very well traveled and cloning is an expensive operation. I doubt there are many planets that cater to such clients."

However, just as the two Jedi left the Temple they saw the hooded woman walk by except instead of hiding under a cloak, she was instead dressed in a beautiful gown with a long silk robe. Her raven hair was pinned up into two buns similar to those found on Naboo and her had a string of gems wrapped around her neck. She looked like a rich noble woman and at first Obi-Wan hardly recognized her.

"Well, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you, Milady."

Thrice bowed her head and replied, "How fortunate. I've been thinking of you too. I wanted to ask how things went with the your masters?"

Slowly, the two began to walk together and before they knew it they were out on a stroll. Anakin walked beside his mentor and silently listened in.

The Jedi Master said, "I spoke with Master Yoda and I am to conduct an investigation to see who is behind the commission."

The beauty nodded her head. "Yes, very good, but what about the clones? Several are already in gestation."

"They will be dealt with, Milady. However, I made another find. It appears that someone had deleted the location of Kamino in our Archives. I was hoping you'd provide me with the location?"

Thrice frowned and paused in mid step and said, "Of course, though I feel that I must inform you that my mission is not only to play messenger, but to also deal with the problem at Kamino before the end of gestation. Lord Swan will not tolerate a clone army at the Core."

Surprised, Obi-wan said, "But aren't you being a hypocrite? I thought your people were genetically altered beings."

"Yes, but I have an identity. I wasn't created to be like somebody else. But, if you don't mind, I would like to join you in your investigation."

Immediately, he replied, "No, it is too dangerous. I can't allow it."

Thrice looked defeated and drew in a deep breath. "Oh, of course." Deep down, she realized that she actually wanted to go because she wanted some excitement. Living the life of a peaceful agriculturist was boring. Thrice missed the battle and the challenge of a worthy opponent. She discovered she didn't like the quiet life without a little fun. Yet, she could jeopardize the Clan. She could be a rogue and start fights without a good reason. She had to let the Jedi handle things and stay behind.

"I'll inform you of the outcome when I return."

"Yes, I suppose it's for the best."

XXX

**Location: Kamino**

The planet Kamino was a terrible wet place. It was raining and the world was made up entirely of one enormous sea. Obi-Wan flipped his hood over his head and Ani did the same. They were quickly greeted by a tall slender Kaminoian who seemed to think they were Jedi representatives here to over inspect their operations.

Obi-Wan decided to play along. And after a while they were given the grand tour of the artificial wombs and test tubes. They had a few sample clones fully grown, but the rest hadn't yet been developed fully. It appeared that Lady Thrice's intelligence was correct. They were only in the gestation phase of operations.

"You can see that we are operating on a large scale. The clones are all based of the same genetic template and grown in fully matured in maturation chamber. The entire process takes a few years from lab work to basic education. We expect to be finished in about 8 years, 10 years in total."

Politely, Obi-Wan said, "It's very efficient. Though, if you don't mind I'd like to check the original contract."

"Of course, please why don't you wait in the conference room while I go retrieve it."

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated."

The moment the door was closed, Ani sighed and sat down on a sofa and said, "Wow, that was creepy. Gee Master, Lady Thrice was right. They are making clones on Kamino. Are we going to get rid of them?"

"In time, Padawan. The lady said if we did not handle the matter before the end of gestation than the Clan would get involved and dispose of them. I want to first see the contract and see who commissioned the clones in the first place and then we shall proceed."

"Yes, Master."

XXX

A few minutes later, the Kaminoian returned and showed Obi-Wan the contract, however the client's name was that of a Jedi Master that was already dead. It appeared that someone was possessing as the Jedi Order and having the clone army made, but Obi-Wan still hadn't uncovered whom.

"I would like to the Jedi representative posted here to oversee your progress."

The Kaminonian replied, "We have no such representative. You have been our first Jedi inspector since operations began."

"Well, isn't there anybody I can speak to?"

"We do have the original template, Jango Fett."

"I would like to speak with him."

"Yes, please follow me."

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look and followed the tall alien to another part of the compound. They were led to an apartment and the Kaminoian knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and out appeared Jango Fett. He looked at the Kamino strangely and then over at Obi-Wan and Ani.

"Yes?"

"These Jedi wish to speak with you."

"Yes, thank you," answered the man.

The Kaminoian politely bowed and left while Obi-Wan approached him and asked, "Mr. Fett, what do you own of the Jedi client that commissioned these clones?"

"I don't know. I've never met him."

"Then, how are you getting paid for your services?"

"Privately, it's sent to me through credit. Why? What's all this about?"

"Nothing, we're just having a friendly chat."

Enraged, Jango said, "Do you think I'm a fool!"

The mercenary then shoved Obi-Wan back and closed the door to his apartment and sealed the door. Obi-Wan tired to get it open, but then pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. He cut down the door and kicked it in. He ran in with Anakin following behind. They saw Jango dressed in a battle suit with a helmet and was carrying a fetus inside an artificial womb. He then leapt out the window and down towards a landing pad and was about to escape on a ship, but Obi-Wan jumped too to follow him down.

Jango fired his blaster at Obi-Wan and the Jedi Master deflected the laser beams with his blade. However, the hunter was good and Obi-Wan nearly fell off the platform. Jango was about to step on Obi-Wan's fingers and send him to his death into the sea, but Anakin finally jumped too and tacked the hunter to the ground. Yet, Jango was bigger than Ani and stronger. He quickly knocked the boy out with a punch in the gut and boarded his ship and disappeared into space.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please reivew me! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chance Encounter

Chapter 5

**Location: Jedi Temple**

When Obi-Wan and Anakin got back from Kamino they gave their report to the High Council and stated that they had dealt with the clone army. Obi-Wan had stated that the project had been cancelled and that all clones and those in gestation should be terminated. In short, the Kamonians were not happy, but then again Obi-Wan was not happy that Jango Fett had gotten away. He still didn't know who had commissioned the clones, but the Council was impressed.

"This sucks, Master. The man who ordered the clone army is still out there."

"Yes, Padawan I know. But we are at a dead end. I think we should get some rest and mediate."

"Ohhh, I hate mediating," whined the boy.

Obi-Wan smiled and patted his head. He knew Ani strongly disliked mediating. He knew that instead he'd rather tinker with a droid or work on a speeder. Though, it had been a while since they were planet side and they needed the down time, however the once he opened the door to their quarters they saw that Lady Thrice was there standing by the balcony.

She turned around when she heard the door and smiled.

"Hello, gentlemen. How was Kamino?"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt exhausted. He shoved Ani towards his room and said, "Padawan, go get cleaned up and get some rest. I'll deal with our guest."

"Awe, but I want to listen."

"Another time, Ani."

Grumbling, the boy did what he was told and closed the door to his room. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan circled the beauty and then sat down. He rubbed his beard and exhaled deeply and said, "Kamino was shut down. I cancelled the order of the clone army, but the contract of the commission was a dead end and we lost our only lead. Apparently, the template, Jango Fett, who happens to be a well known mercenary escaped and took off in his ship."

Thrice joined Obi-Wan at the sofa and sat down. She thought about what he said and wondered how she could do to help. Absently, she twisted a loose strain of her raven hair and sighed. Obi-Wan turned to look at her and noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention. She was somewhere lost in thought.

He recalled how she had touched him in the cantina and learned that she was really masking her presence. He found out that she felt strongly and that she smelt like roses and wetlands. He saw that a lock of her hair had fallen over her face and before he even knew it he had reached out to brush it away.

Thrice caught his hand and in reaction he nervously said, "Oh, forgive me, Milady. But you were lost in thought."

She smiled and through their touch he felt her amusement and curiosity. She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling and asked, "Were you wondering how I smelled?"

"What! No, I was—Milady, what are you doing?"

She leaned forward and closed her ruby-eyes and inhaled deeply and said, "Well, you smell like rain and laser fire and a hint of—oh!"

"What?"

Thrice suddenly got up and pulled back Obi-Wan's outer robe to reveal the blood on his tunic where he had been hit by Jango Fett. He heard her mutter a curse under her breath and shake her head. Obi-Wan looked up at her serious expression and couldn't help wondering if she was mad. One minute she was all business, then she was childish and comparing smells and the next she was assessing his wound.

She pulled up his sleeve and found a second-degree laser burn on his upper arm. Thrice then went to the kitchen to dampen a wash cloth and return to dab it lightly on his burn and caused it to sting.

"Ouch! Please, you don't have to do that. I'm fine."

Thrice ignored him and then placed her hand over his burn and used the Force to help him heal. Shocked, he watched as she channeled the Force in a way he'd never seen before and in no time at all the burn was already healed and the skin was only pink instead of blistered and raw.

"There, it should be gone in a day."

Obi-Wan examined her work and smiled. "Well, you seem full of hidden talents, Milady. Thank you."

Embarrassed, she replied, "Yes—well, what's the point of having talents if you don't use them."

The Jedi Master felt her shyness through their hands and beamed. She was acting like a real handmaiden now. Though, he sensed her attraction towards him and he discovered that he liked it. He had never before experienced somebody else's attraction and he knew the feeling was mutual. He was thought she was attractive too. They both smiled.

Then, out of nowhere he blurted out, "You have lovely eyes."

"Yes…you do too…like sapphires."

"Sapphires?"

"Yes."

"Then, you have eyes like—"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped. What was he doing? He was a Jedi Master for Force sake! There were rules. He was honor bound to uphold them. He couldn't risk forming an attachment and he was heading down a dangerous path. However, trickling down his spine he felt a bittersweet disappointment and a glimmer of awe. It took him a moment to realize these were not his emotions, but hers.

Quickly, he released her hand and pulled away.

"Forgive me, Milady, but I have nothing farther to report and I need to rest. Thank you for your assistant in the investigation. You've been most helpful."

"Yes, I understand." She then gave him a piece of paper with her communicator link and rose to head towards the door. "I—I wish you well, Sir Knight. Goodbye."

"May the Force be with you, Lady Thrice."

She looked at him one last time and then nodded her head and left the room. Obi-Wan found himself alone and feeling empty. It probably had something to do with their feelings, but those feelings would pass in time. He would let them go into the Force like he had always done. He had no time for distractions. He sat back down on the sofa felt exhausted all over again.

XXX

**Location: Senator Palpatine's office**

"What do you mean Kamino has been discovered? How?" asked Darth Sidious over the com-link.

Jango Fett replied, "I—I don't know. The cloning operation was completely shut down. The Jedi cancelled everything. I don't know how they found the location."

Darth Sidious made a fist and pounded it onto his table and said, "Accursed, Jedi! Tell me, which Jedi did the Order send?"

"It was Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan? Well, he will have to be dealt with."

The hunter asked, "Do you want me to kill him?"

"No, I want to know how he discovered our operations on Kamino. I want you to follow him. I want you to learn who his contact is."

"It's as good as done," answered the hunter and he ended the link.

Meanwhile, Darth Sidious pulled back his hood and rubbed his chin as he swirled in his seat. He switched on the lights and pondered how best to continue with his operations. He would have to find a new cloning facility to complete his plans.

XXX

**Location: Jedi Temple, lobby**

Obi-Wan and Anakin were give some time for leave. It was a rare opportunity since the Core seemed unending in its strife and political unrest. He also developed an annoying reputation as a great negotiator and often it led him to take missions to hostile places. Yet, those things were not troubling his mind—no, his problem was thing else or rather someone else.

He gazed down at his hand and thought about his encounter with Lady Thrice. He felt ashamed of what he almost allowed himself to feel. He had nearly told her that he thought her eyes shone like rubies. And her sweet attraction to him was exciting…and intoxicating. He never felt so drawn to someone before in his life.

"Master, are you ok?" asked Ani.

"Yes, Padawan. I'm fine. Did you complete your exercises?"

"Yes, Master. I'm all done. Can I please go hangout with the other Padawans? Please?"

Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed Anakin's short cropped hair and said, "Fine, you may go—"

"Yes!" shouted the boy gleefully. He threw out his arms in joy and was about to leave.

"But," continued his Master. "You must return back here for mid-day meal so that we can work on your training. I know that we are on leave, but that doesn't mean I want you sitting around idle. Are we clear, Ani?"

"Yes, Master! Absolutely."

Anakin then ran out of the Temple and towards a group of Padawans. Obi-Wan watched them whisper together and then took off somewhere towards the city streets. Obi-Wan could only guess what sort of mischief they'd get into by themselves, however what good was a holiday without a little fun. Anakin was still very much a boy and he didn't want to deprive him the opportunity.

However, he sensed someone was watching him and he turned to see Lady Thrice. She was dressed plain today like a simply handmaiden, though in truth he didn't think anything in the world could mask her beautiful eyes. She was wearing a white long gown with a matching hood and silently gave him a bow.

"Good morning, Sir Knight."

"Good morning, Milady. But, actually its 'Master Jedi' not Sir Knight."

Thrice smirked and replied, "And actually I'm supposed to be addressed as 'Lady Thrice,' not 'Milady,' sir. I am not your lady."

"Yes, I know"—he then looked at her and said—"Aren't you pretending to be a handmaiden? I used to know a queen that used to do that."

"A queen? Well, than I must be fashionable. Perhaps I'll pretend to be a Jedi next."

Obi-Wan laughed. "You? A Jedi? I'm sorry, but that is something you can't pretend."

Thrice tried to act serious, but smiled anyway when she said, "And why not? Don't you think I could pretend to be a charming Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan grinned at her teasing and stared into her ruby eyes intently. He took in her youthful features and her slender form and concluded that right now she looked every inch a handmaiden. She was so innocent and lovely, but deep down he knew she was so much more. He had no idea how old she was or what she could do, but at this moment she was very sweet and charming.

Affectionately, he said, "No, you don't have to pretend when you're around me."

Suddenly, Master Windu appeared beside him from inside the Temple and asked, "Who are you talking to, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan jumped and nervously turned to face his fellow colleague. He hadn't expected him to show up so unexpectedly and especially after he said such a sentimental thing to his lady. But wait—no, Thrice wasn't _his_ lady. She was only an acquaintance. She was only a friend. She didn't mean anything to him. They barely just met. It didn't make any sense. What in the world was wrong with him anyway?

"Obi-Wan? Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, yes. This is Miss Thrice, she's a—"

"I'm a visitor to the Temple. Jedi Master Kenobi was kind enough to give me directions. Thank you, sir. Have a good day."

She then turned to make her way back out of the Temple entrance and down the steps. Meanwhile, Mace frowned and looked over at his friend and asked, "What the heck was that all about?"

Absently, Obi-Wan watched her go and said, "I don't know. I'll talk to you later, Mace." He then dashed out the door and followed her out into the city streets.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. I love reviews. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chance Encounter

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan followed Thrice into the busy streets and saw her step inside a secondhand droid shop and examine an astro-droid. He quickly caught up to her and saw the storeowner approach her and tried to talk price.

"You like the little droid, Missy?" asked the strange fish faced being.

"Oh, he's very nice, but I need time to decide."

"Are you sure? I can give you a great deal. I'll give you 10 percent off."

"No, I'm just looking. Please, I don't need any—"

Flustered, the fish-man said, "What! What do you mean you won't buy? My merchandise is the very best!"

"Please, I don't—"

"Nonsense!" cried the fish. "This droid is perfect for you. How about 15 percent?"

"No, I—"

"20! That's my final offer!" shouted the fish, but luckily Obi-Wan appeared and waved his hand over the bug-eyed man's face and used a Jedi mind-trick.

"You don't want to sell her any droids."

"I…I don't want to sell her any droids…" muttered the fish-man obediently.

The Jedi Master stated, "You want to take a break."

"I…I want to take a break, yes."

Then, dumbly the fish-man began to head back towards the back of his shop and left the two of them alone. Thrice tilted her head and stared at Obi-Wan strangely. She had never seen anyone hypnotized with a wave of their hand before.

In reaction, he smiled and said, "It's a Jedi mind-trick. It works on beings who aren't very intelligent."

Thrice looked away from him and replied, "Oh well, that's handy. But it still doesn't explain why you're here. Why are you following me?"

"Why did you run away? I thought I just told you that you didn't have to pretend around me."

She attempted to inch away from him as she spoke and said, "I wasn't running away, Sir Knight. I was only trying to remain anonymous. I don't like lying if I can help it. And if I had stuck around then I'd have to pretend to be somebody else. I can't tell the whole world who I am. I'm trying to be incognito. Now, go away and do whatever it is that you do."

Obi-Wan smiled and in exasperation said, "Force, you are utterly ridiculous."

He then grabbed her arm to stop her from sneaking away and unexpectedly felt her emotions travel up his arm and into his body. First, he felt her anger and then her discontent and last he felt her attraction. A chill crawled up his spine and he heard her gasp.

Suddenly, the Force was teeming with energy and he was on fire. Impulsively, he reached out to touch her face and when his hand made contact with her skin he felt her shutter and shut her eyes. Silently, he closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss. It was a chaste. It was experimental and slow and a second later it ended. He saw that she was out of breath and panting and she was gazing up at him with her crimson eyes.

"Thrice, I—"

She reached up and kissed him again. Passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let the floodgates of her attraction drown them like a flood. Obi-Wan held her tight and kissed her back fervently. He felt the blood rushing through his veins as her Force-channeling consumed them both. It was amazing. Aggressively, he took control of the kiss and forced her to open her mouth, he tasted her hungrily. She moaned in response and he broke away to growl into her ear and bit down onto her throat unexpectedly.

Obi-Wan had no idea what was happening, but he couldn't get enough of her. She felt incredible. He felt like he could eat her alive.

"Oh gods, what have you done to me?"

Thrice rested her head against his shoulder and slowly channeled contentment and peace. She gently wrapped him in her arms and swayed. She rhythmically ran her fingers through his hair until gradually their feelings of passion dissipated. Obi-Wan silently thanked her for the relief. He had no idea how he'd ever manage to subdue his aroused without her assistance.

"I think we got carried away."

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "Now that is an understatement." He then nuzzled her hair and hummed in bliss. "Hmmm, you smell so good."

Thrice gently pulled away and replied, "Try and block my feelings, Obi-Wan. You're drawing too much of them in."

Absently, he smiled and asked, "Why? I like it." He then brushed back her raven hair and touched the bite mark he left on her skin.

The beauty sighed and squared her shoulders and concentrated on blocking all of her projections. In an instant she was completely closed off to him. He could no longer sense her feelings. It was like a slap in the face. Shocked, he asked, "Thrice, what have you done?"

She broke away from him and said, "I'm shielding myself. You need to come to your senses."

Frustrated, Obi-Wan was about to protest, but then in a flash he realized what had happened. Wide-eyed, he backed away from her in embarrassment. He couldn't believe the things he had done or said. They just spilled out of him without any restraint.

"Oh Force. Thrice I'm sorry. I—I shouldn't have. I—"

She shook her head and stated, "No, don't apologize. I like you, Obi-Wan. If we didn't like each other than this wouldn't have happened. "

"Yes, I should have known better. I'm a Jedi. I must abide by the rule of nonattachment. What I did was wrong. You were right to stop me. I should go."

Obi-Wan headed towards the exit, but Thrice caught his robe and made him stop. "No, listen."

"Madam, please let go of my robe."

Sternly, she stated, "No, I said listen. I like you."

"It's forbidden."

"Well, it doesn't change my opinion."

Annoyed, Obi-Wan yanked his outer robe out from her hand and turned to face her. He could not believe he had gotten himself into such a situation. He was acting like a Padawan for Force sake. He breathed in deeply and explained, "Thrice, please understand. The Jedi must obey the Code. It states that Jedi are not allowed to form attachments. Attachments lead to possession, jealous and hate. They can lead to Darkness and I can't jeopardize my beliefs because my Padawan depends on me. You understand, don't you? You know how powerful the Force can be."

Thrice paused and stared at him confused. "What? Are you saying you think I'll betray you?"

Puzzled, he replied, "No. That's not what I said."

"But isn't that you're implying? Possession, jealousy and hate? Sir Knight, you have my word, I genuinely like you. You know it's true."

"Thrice, you don't understand. I can't risk forming an attachment. My answer is no."

Shocked, she broke away from his gaze and felt her heart sink to the bottom of her soul like a stone. Yet, she was surprised at how much his rejection hurt. She realized that she cared for him a lot more than she thought. She couldn't remember ever being that upset.

"It's too late for me, Obi-Wan. My heart is already attached."

XXX

Meanwhile, from high above the city streets stood Jango Fett. The hunter was perched on the ledge of a building and had been following Kenobi since he left the Temple. He was trying to find out who his contact was and learn how he discovered Kamino. Though, he never would have guessed that Kenobi had a girlfriend. He saw through his binoculars that the Jedi Master had taken the girl's arm and then shared a passionate embrace.

Jango concluded that the girl was probably a handmaiden judging by her dress, but he would have to do research on her identity. The hunter was disappointed that he found Kenobi's girl and not his contact, however at least he had some blackmail he could report to his client. He was sure the hooded man could think of ways to use her as an advantage.

XXX

**Location: Jedi Temple**

When Obi-Wan returned back to the Temple he saw that Ani was waiting for him. He nearly forgot that he told him to meet up for mid-day meal. Obi-Wan realized that he was late. He had been wondering around the city in thought since he left Lady Thrice at the shop. He kept thinking about her confession. She said she was attached to him. She said she thought he implied that she would betray him.

Force, he was getting too old for this sort of nonsense. He wasn't some lovesick teen. He was a Jedi Master with a Padawan to train. He shouldn't be wasting his time thinking about women. It was just that her emotions were so intoxicating. He had lost control because they were so overwhelming. Yet, deep down he knew that was a poor excuse. He should have never touched her to begin with.

"Master! You're late!" shouted Ani.

The boy skipped down the stairs and stopped in front of his mentor and matched his pace. "Yes, Ani. I know. There was a matter I had to attend to that took longer than I thought. Come, let's go get something to eat and then we can do some training."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for reviewing: Morgothrond and RKF22. I really wish I had more. I'm on a roll iwth this story.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chance Encounter

Chapter 7

Count Dooku sat in the private dining room in one of Coruscant more "discreet" establishments. He normally didn't like being on the same turf as the Jedi, but his Master demanded that he make himself present and told him some rather disturbing news.

The Dark Lord had told him that his little friend, Lady Thrice wasn't really the woman she claimed to be. She wasn't just a noblewoman from an agricultural factory—no, she was actually much a general at the head of a retired clone army. And her Lord Master was a genetic genius who made Kamino look like child's play.

Thought, it wasn't her violent past that unnerved him. It was the fact that she had a relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi the he was so displeased. Count Dooku had known Lady Thrice for years. He had communicated with her from time to time and had grown very fond of her company. He rather liked her wit and cultured charm. He actually considered her almost like a friend, but to know she was infatuated with the enemy was an offense he could not ignore.

And why did it have to be Obi-Wan? Why did she have to form an attachment to Qui-Gon's former-apprentice? What did she see in such a whelp?

Though, now his Master had ordered him to eliminate her. She had outlived her amusement. For any minute now she would walk through that door and enter the private room for a friendly chat. She would never know the danger she was in. She would willingly walk into the trap.

Count Dooku lifted up his glass and took a sip. There wasn't much furniture in the room, just a table and a red cough in a black polished room.

He waited patiently and after a moment the door opened and in walked Thrice.

She was dressed in a floor length white gown with an attached hood. She looked like an ordinary handmaiden and gracefully she pulled the material back and grinned.

"Good evening, Count."

"Good evening, my dear. Won't you sit down?"

"Yes, thank you."

The beauty took a seat and he noted that she looked as lovely as ever. Lady Thrice had not aged a day since they met. She was still young, fresh and lively. However, the Count was complied to question her even though it was a pointless excise.

He casually got up and picked up his glass. He paced around the room and said, "I'm surprised you came. Normally, you refuse to see me face to face."

"You sounded urgent and you haven't contacted me for some time. I thought perhaps there was something wrong. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course, but I do have some questions I wish to ask, if you don't mind?"

"As you wish, Count."

Suddenly, Count Dooku felt a rage build up inside him. He felt that her innocent compliance was nothing more than a thin veil of deceit. She had betrayed him by favoring the enemy. She said she understood his strong dislike for corruption and politics, but in truth was she just as unclean. And hotly, he spun to face her directly and asked, "Do you know a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Unfazed, she replied, "Yes, he was the young man who was there 10 years ago when we first met, why?"

Flabbergasted, Count Dooku had forgotten about their first interrupted meal. It was true that Obi-Wan was there. He was one of his pursuers when his former-Master, Master Yoda and the young Jedi Windu hunted him down like an animal.

"Yes, but you are aquatinted with him more intimately than you were before."

Lady Thrice narrowed her brow. "Why are you asking me these things? Have you been spying on me?"

The Count replied, "I make it my business to know whom by associates socialize with. And as you know, I am a wanted man and you agreed to keep our conversations private."

"Yes and I've kept my word, I haven't told anyone about our correspondence. However, I don't understand why you dislike me speaking with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Fuming, he stated, "He is a Jedi, dear girl! He is my enemy. Now, I am willing to overlook this act of poor judgement if you agree to disassociate yourself from him and the Order."

In response, Thrice began to laugh. She rose from the sofa and approached him slowly and said, "You don't have the authority to tell me whom I can or cannot see, dear Count. And what makes you so sure that I know Obi-Wan Kenobi so intimately anyway?"

Count Dooku menacingly reached out and snatched Thrice by her arms and towered over her. He stared into her ruby-eyes and coldly stated, "You were seen kissing him. You and that Jedi holding each other in an intimate embrace at some second rate droid shop. You let him touch you, you harlot. You let some pawn—some lowly servant of the corrupt taste your lips."

Then, without warning the Count leaned forward and gave her a forceful kiss. Shocked, Thrice struggled to break free and she immediately threw back her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Jealous dog!" she shouted. "I will not tolerate your spiteful whims!"

Count Dooku turned back to glare at her with hateful eyes. He quickly backhanded her across her cheek and knocked her down to the ground. He then kicked her in the ribs and pulled out his red lightsaber and activated the blade. The dark room hummed and reflected the crimson glow. Count Dooku patiently circled her form and used his foot to roll her onto her back.

"If you are not with me than you are against me, my dear. Though I am sorry you could not be persuaded to join our cause. You would have made a valuable asset, but if I had known that all you needed was some tender persuasion than I would have been more than happy to provide. It's a shame really. You and I were—"

"Shut up!" roared Thrice.

The she-warrior used the Force to shove the Count away and made him crash against the table and couch. She then turned to open the door and ran out, but former-Jedi managed to get up and sliced her across her back and burned her skin.

She cried out in pain and swiftly drew out her sword and channeled the Force through her weapon and drove him back with a clash of steel and light.

"So, the lady shows her true colors at last."

The two began to duel and quickly their battle drove them up towards the higher level of the building and into the empty nightclub up stairs. However, since Thrice was wounded she was unable to fight at her best and she was loosing ground. She was being backed into a corner against a wall and there didn't seem room enough to escape.

Count Dooku then raised his arm and was about to strike the killing blow, but swiftly Thrice took her steel sword and threw it at the light. The room was suddenly drowned in darkness and the Count saw that he had missed. Thrice had managed to slip away and with her reflective eyes she was able to found the exit and escaped.

XXX

Thrice was delirious with the pain from her lightsaber burn, but somehow made it to the Jedi Temple by stealing a speeder and landing it up onto the Jedi steps. Startled, several Jedi scattered away to make room for her ship and watched as she stumbled out and headed towards the entrance.

The warrior-woman felt her head spin and her heart was pounding like mad. She had broken out into a sweat and leaned against a pillar for support. She ignored the questions and the alarms and looked up to see Master Windu approach her from across the hall.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Thrice suddenly collapsed into his arms and grabbed onto his robes to prevent herself from falling. Mace saw the blood on her hands as she fisted his clothes and said, "Help…help, I can't…"

She then fainted and fell into a heap. Mace tried to catch her and cushion her fall. Obi-Wan spotted Thrice in Mace's arms. He quickly ran to them to see what was wrong.

Frantically, he shouted, "Thrice! Thrice! Blast, Mace is she alright?"

Master Windu said, "Enough, Obi-Wan. She's out cold. You better take her to the medical ward."

In response, Obi-Wan gathered her up and carried her into the Temple. He saw that her pure white gown was bloodied and red. She had lost a lot of blood and she looked deadly pale. There was a bruise over her left cheek and her body was feverish and hot. He prayed that she'd make it. He didn't want her to die.

XXX

**Location: Jedi Temple, medical ward**

Thrice groaned and cracked open her ruby eyes. Her head felt fuzzy and her throat was dry. She scanned the room and saw that she was in some kind of hospital. She was in a bed and there was medical equipment all around her.

"You're finally awake."

Startled, she turned saw Obi-Wan was seated beside her. She immediately relaxed when she saw him and sank back into her pillow and smiled.

"Hello, Sir Knight."

"Hello, Milady. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She smirked and teasingly beckoned him to come closer with her index finger and said, "But, if you kiss it better than I'm sure to recover faster."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. He was about to humor her with a diplomatic kiss on the hand, but then decided against it. He had to stick to the Code. He couldn't risk becoming attached.

"I'm sorry, Milady, but I must know. Who attacked you and why."

Thrice was a little disappointed, but suddenly grew serious and stated, "I was invited out for a chat with the Count, but he made accusations against me and we fought, I fled."

Shocked, the Jedi Master exclaimed, "What! You mean you've been in communication with Count Dooku all along and you didn't tell me? Why?"

"I gave him my word that I would keep our communications private."

"Why?"

"I thought he would make a valuable contact in order to learn more about the plots against Core. I agreed to play nice and pretend to be his friend so he'd slip information."

"In other words you agreed to play spy. But that doesn't explain why he attacked you. What did he accuse you of anyway?"

Thrice exhaled slowly and replied, "He accused me of being your associate. I'm not sure how, but he saw us together at the shop. I also believe he knows my true identity and my position in the Clan. It's pointless now to pretend to be a simple maid."

"What is your true identity and position in the Clan?"

"I'm the third general, I hold the third highest rank in the Clan. I've co-operated the army for 600 years. The Clan was once a war machine. We were designed to fight in the Great Civil War on Varia, but Lord Swan had enough and wanted peace and we moved to the Core."

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and eyed her critically. "Are you really 600 years old?"

The she-warrior replied, "A true lady never reveals her age, Sir Knight, but I think there maybe a connection between Kamino and Count Dooku's rage. Do you think he was the one that commissioned the clone army?"

"Perhaps, but to what end?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Thrice tried to get up, but Obi-Wan quickly stopped her by holding her hand. He was amazed at her impatience. It would have been impressive if she weren't so hurt. She needed at least another 24 hours to recuperate. Her lightsaber burn had not been that sever, but the skin graphing still needed time to set against infection and she had lost a great deal of blood.

"No Milady, the Count can wait. You still need time to recover."

Reluctantly, she gave in and frowned. "Every well, Sir Knight, but could you please recover my sword at the Nova Nightclub?"

"Your sword?"

She smiled at his surprised expression and gently removed his hand off her arm. She let her emotional blocks fall and flooded his senses with her delight. In reaction, he gasped and squeezed her hand.

"Force, I wish you wouldn't do that."

Thrice blushed and lowered her eyes and said, "But I thought you wanted me to stop pretending and reveal myself to you, Sir Knight?"

Obi-Wan smiled and got up from his chair. Thrice followed him with her eyes and watched as he headed towards the door, but silently he paused at the door and muttered, "Minx." And with deep satisfaction he heard her gasped in indignation. However, out in the hall he came face to face with Master Yoda, Master Windu and his Padawan.

XX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for reviewing: RKF22. I can't figure out why this story isn't getting any more new reviewers, but I appreciate your encouragement.

Next time, see how Obi-Wan get's his foot out of his mouth and what will become of the Count?

Please review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chance Encounter

Chapter 8

"Master?" asked Ani as he tilted his head innocently to the side and asked, "What's a minx?"

Master Windu raised his brow and looked at his friend expectantly. Meanwhile, Master Yoda wiggled his big green ears and laughed. The little troll would laugh at his expense. Though, in truth all Obi-Wan wanted more than anything right now was for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. It was embarrassing.

Nervously, he cleared his throat and said, "It's not something you should concern yourself with Ani. Now, come along, Padawan."

"Ah, not so fast, Obi-Wan," stated Master Windu. "First, did you talk to your friend?"

"Yes, her name is Lady Thrice. She is a member of the Blackswan Clan on the Dagobah Colony. Her Lord Master and Master Qui-Gon were good friends. She came looking for him a few days ago, but after informing her of his passing she instead gave me her message about the clones being made at Kamino. However, her involvement in Jedi affairs has also jeopardized her standing as Count Dooku's confidant and he attacked her last night because of it."

Stunned, Master Windu asked, "Why didn't you come forward with this information before?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I had no idea she was in contact with Count Dooku until just now. It turns out she has been keeping taps on him as a spy on Master Qui-Gon's behalf for 10 years. Plus, I don't want to Clan to get involved in our affairs."

"Spying on Count Dooku is dangerous. She could have been killed. She could have died."

"Yes, I know," replied Obi-Wan in an exasperated tone. "However, she isn't an ordinary woman. Her people are Force-sensitive and have combat training."

In response, Master Yoda and Master Windu shared a glance. Intrigued, the little Master said, "Force-sensitive you say? Why did you and Master Qui-Gon not inform me of this before?"

"Believe me, Master I would have if I had known."

Master Windu asked, "So, what does Lady Thrice intend to do now?"

"She said she wants to go after the Count."

Master Yoda said, "He is not her concern. She should go home. Dangerous, he is."

"Yes, I agree, but she maybe too stubborn to listen to reason."

The little Master inched closer to Obi-Wan and said, "Then persuade her, you must."

Humbly, he bowed his head. He knew that Thrice would not agree to just packing in and going home, but she was getting too involved. She was putting her life on the line and Obi-Wan knew that Master Qui-Gon would not want to place his friend's servant at risk. Resolved, he made up his mind that sending her home would be for the best.

"As you wish, Master."

XXX

Later that evening, Obi-Wan and Anakin returned from the Nova Nightclub were Thrice had fought Count Dooku in the empty renovated space. The two Jedi saw that the some of the walls had lightsaber burns and that there were signs of a duel. Obi-Wan wanted to look for clues on the Count's whereabouts, but found none. The only tangible evidence was Thrice's sword, which was still stuck, in the broken light fixture on the ceiling.

Obi-Wan used the Force to retrieve the sword and examined it. It was a plain metalic sword that was oxidized black from point to hilt and had a crystal stone placed at the base of the handle. The stone seemed to vibrate with the Living Force that it seemed almost alive. Obi-Wan could understand now why the lady would want to get it back. It was an excellent weapon and could be easily adopted by a Jedi.

However, as he waited outside her room, he paused and turned to Ani. "Padawan, wait outside. I wish to speak with Lady Thrice alone."

The boy frowned and asked, "Why? Are you going to call her names again?"

Surprised, Obi-Wan said, "Names? What names?"

"You said she was a minx. Isn't that a name?"

The Jedi Master sighed and stated, "Yes, Ani. A minx is a bad name, but it meant as a jest. Lady Thrice understands, but normally you shouldn't say such things to a lady."

Anakin frowned and wrinkled his brow in confusion and said, "Oh, so you were joking around with her. Is she your friend?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, but then muttered, "Yes, I consider her a friend, but you'll understand these things better when you're older, Ani. Now, please go wait for me in the hall."

Grumbling, the Padawan turned around and marched towards a bench and said, "Yes, Master. Whatever you say."

XXX

Obi-Wan watched his apprentice crawl into the large waiting room sit and smiled. Anakin was a good boy, but he knew he wasn't ready yet for a talk about the birds and the bees. He was still just a child and wouldn't understand Lady Thrice's teasing.

Though, once he opened the door to her hospital room he saw that she had just gotten dressed in some borrowed Jedi clothes. She wore an off white tunic and pants with a pair of black boots. Everything looked too big for her except the boots and she was in the middle of braiding her hair.

She was standing beside a chair with one boot on the seat and her head was tilted on the side as she reached over her head to braid.

"Oh, good evening, Sir Knight. I wanted to thank you and your comrades for taking care of me yesterday."

"You're most welcome, Milady, but shouldn't you be in bed?"

The she-warrior laughed and tied off her braid before starting on the next. "Oh, silly man. A true warrior needs no rest. And besides, a good manhunt could be exciting."

Obi-Wan was amazed by her high spirits. She had just barely cheated death and already was she planning on putting herself in danger again. Didn't she have any sense? Troubled, he marched up to her and said, "Milady, please. The Count is not your concern."

Thrice stopped and flipped her latest braid over her shoulder and frowned. "Not my concern? Don't be ridiculous. That man tried to kill me, I think by default it makes it my concern."

"Then let it go. The Jedi will hunt him down. He is the Order's responsibility. And besides, I doubt your Lord Master would want you dragging your people into a conflict."

Suddenly, she paused and then reached out to snatch her sword out from his hand and sheathed it at her holster on her belt. She squared her shoulders and threw on her dark blue cloak and said, "I think I know what you mean. You are talking about the Separatist."

"Yes, and your people are isolationists. Do you really think you can keep your peace if you go off hunting a wanted man and putting yourself in danger in a volatile situation? You are getting too involved, Milady. You should pack your things and go home."

Thrice let Obi-Wan's words sink in and in reaction she gripped the handle of her sword in frustration and said, "Perhaps you are right, but I don't like it. Count Dooku has plans and he has insulted me. He is my enemy too."

"Then as your friend I insist that you leave this problem to me. Promise me?"

Shocked, the she-warrior met his gaze and saw the depths of his sincerity in his azure-gray eyes. They shone like sapphires and reminded her of the day when she allowed him to touch her soul. He was such a gentle soul—so dedicated, dutiful and kind. He touched something deep inside her that she never knew was there.

Gently, she reached up and touched his reddish-brown hair. Obi-Wan tried to back away, but he stopped when she let down her shields and allowed him to feel her admiration and peace. She ran the back of her fingers against his beard and watched as he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Thrice…"

"I promise. I'll give up on the Count and I'll go home, but please promise me something?"

"Name it."

She pulled away from him and said, "Promise me that you'll be safe."

XXX

**Location: Dagobah, Blackswan Clan**

Dozens of environmental controlled greenhouses littered the Blackswan Colony agricultural estate like mushrooms sprouting in the swamplands. And at the center of the plantation was the main fortress that rose like an island palace amidst the fog. Thrice landed her ship on the landing platform behind the fortress and was greeted by her staff.

"Welcome back, Lady Thrice," said war-maidens as one.

Thrice was a little surprised by the formal welcome, but it was probably Lord Swan's doing. He probably wanted to be affectionate. She had spent a long time at the Core and had grown used to being unknown, but at the Clan everyone who she was and under her command.

"Rise, my warriors. There is no reason to bow."

Politely, the lowered their heads as she passed by, but her attentant, Lady Sheema quickly followed her step and said, "Mistress, I trust you had a safe journey."

Thrice replied, "Yes, Sheema. It was very eventful. However, I wish to make my report to Lord Blackswan at once."

"Of course, Mistress. He is expecting you. But, what in hellfire are you wearing?"

"It's a long story. Please be patient."

A second later, the two entered a large hall with high archways designed with gold and jewels. The space was almost empty expect for a large coffee table with several cushions that served as chairs. Seated in one of the cushion chairs was Lord Blackswan. He was a middle-aged man with short black hair and a handsome weathered face. He was dressed in a rich white robe and waiting patiently. Meanwhile, standing at his side was his personal assistant, Lady Nina. She was also dressed in white. The color matched her hair and sword.

"Ah, my dear daughter, you have returned safe and sound. Tell me, how was your trip? How is Master Qui-Gon?"

Thrice approached her Lord and gave him her hand to kiss. She then lowered her head and replied, "Father, I regret to inform you that Master Qui-Gon is dead. He was slain 2 years ago during a battle against a Sith named Darth Maul. I gave my report instead to his former-apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He decided to report my information to a member of the Jedi High Council and he and his own apprentice journeyed to Kamino and stopped the manufacturing of the clones."

"That is sad news, my dear, but I am glad to hear that young Kenobi was able to put an end to Kamino."

"Yes, father, but that is not all. I have broken my ties with Count Dooku. He learned of my involvement with the Jedi and accused me of betraying him. I think he may be connection to Kamino since the timing of his abrupt change of heart was so close to the timing of the incident at cloning plant."

"Hmm, perhaps. The plot thickens, daughter, but where is the Count?"

"After he attacked me I was forced to flee because he drew first blood. Jedi Kenobi and his comrades gave me medical treatment and I promised him that I would not pursue the Count."

"What?"

Suddenly, Nina and Sheema who were standing idle turned to meet her eye. They both knew that it wasn't like Thrice to give up pursuit. In battle, she was notoriously thorough and uncompromising.

However, Lord Swan rose to scan her closely. He circled her slowly and gestured for Sheema to leave the hall. The girl obediently left the room and shut the door. Meanwhile, the scientist moved to stand in front of her.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"I gave my word to Kenobi because he said we were getting too involved. I agree. This investigation may lead to war. The Core is in conflict with Count Dooku and the Separatists. If we give chase than we may find ourselves in the same endless and pointless predicament we left on Varia. And I trust him. He means to hunt down the dog himself and I believe his word."

Lord Blackswan smiled and said, "Well, that is indeed very considerate and I trust your judgment, but I can't help thinking that we should be more involved."

Lady Nina spoke up and said, "No, I agree with Thrice. We should leave the problems of other worlds in other worlds. It is not our fight. We are not involved."

"True," said Lord Swan—"But often the troubles of a neighbor will come knocking on your own door. I think we should keep an eye on the Core, but in the meantime I will work on my new _project_."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Woo! I'm on a roll writing this story, but reviews make my day! Please write me a review/ comment. I love positive feedback. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chance Encounter

Chapter 9

**Location: Coruscant, outside the Jedi Temple, (5 years later, Obi-Wan 32 and Anakin 16)**

Obi-Wan still felt his heart racing even after he and Ani had just stopped a smuggler from getting away. The smuggler had tried to escape on his speeder and of course, Anakin was excited about giving chase. They whizzed through the dense Coruscant city and nearly collided countless time until they finally apprehended him and turned him over to the local city authorities. And frankly, the whole experience was nerve racking.

Personally, Obi-Wan had nothing against flying, but overtime he learned to like it less and less as Ani tried more and more dangerous stunts and narrow escapes. He was more than happy to return back to the Temple and get some much needed rest.

However, Ani was still a ball of energy at 16 years old and jumped out of the speeder and said, "Hey, Master! Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry, Ani. Unlike you I don't have an endless amount of energy. I haven't eaten properly for over 2 days. I think I'll go visit the cafeteria."

Anakin smiled and jogged up to his Master and said, "Wait! I'll go with you. Gee, now that you mention it, Master I'm starved too."

"Yes, I image you are."

Laughing, Ani threw his arm around his mentor's shoulder and playfully shook him and said, "Oh come on, don't be such an old man, Obi-Wan. My flying wasn't that bad."

Appalled, the Jedi Master exclaimed, "Old man! I happen to be only 32!"

Anakin grinned and said, "Yeah, old."

Obi-Wan stated, "Oh, you go too far, Padawan. For that you now have double the training tomorrow morning."

The young man whined, "Oh, come on, Master. I was only kidding. You're not old. In fact, you're mature and wise. I'm lucky to have you for my Master."

"Ah, it's too late, Ani. You must learn to be more mindful of your words."

"Very true, Sir Knight," said a voice standing behind him.

The two men turned around and looked down at the bottom of the stairs and saw a woman dressed in as a handmaiden in a long blue robe. She had a youthful face, long raven hair in a Naboo style and strange eerie red eyes. She smiled brightly at the two of them and politely bowed her head in greeting.

"Thrice? What on earth are you doing here?" asked the Jedi Master as he quickly descended the stairs. Meanwhile, Ani looked on in perplexed. He didn't recognize the pretty girl. However, once they were all face to face he noted that his Master wasn't saying anything. He was just kept staring at her and smiling.

Confused, Ani decided to say something. "Greetings, Miss. I'm Padawan Anakin Skywalker. I'm Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice."

Cheerfully, the girl giggled and said, "Yes, I know. We've met before. " She then turned back to the Jedi Master and gaze at him mischievously. She looked at him up and down and stated, "Oh my, I do believe you look even more distinguish, Sir Knight. I'm glad to find you well."

Obi-Wan caught her flirtatious tone and grinned. He bowed to her politely and replied, "Thank you, Milady. You have obviously not changed at all."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Nothing you do can surprise me, Milady. Though, I was just about to go get something to eat in the cafeteria, would you care to join us?"

Obi-Wan offer her his arm and she moved to take it, but Ani tugged his shoulder and said, "Um, excuse me for a minute" and dragged his Master out of earshot a few steps away.

He whispered, "Master, who is she?"

Exasperated, the Jedi Master sighed and said, "That is Lady Thrice. Don't you remember she was the one who alerted us to the incident on Kamino 5 years ago?"

"Oh, I didn't recognize her, but your right she hasn't changed. Is that normal?"

"For her it is. Now, are we finished?"

"No, one more thing. I know it sounds completely unlikely, but were you two flirting?"

Firmly, Obi-Wan replied, "Of course not. We're friends. Now, please behave."

The Jedi Master broke away from his apprentice and escorted the she-warrior up the stairs to the Temple. The three of them entered the cafeteria and sat down at a table away from the crowd. Several other Jedi greeted team Kenobi and Skywalker as they passed by, but eventually they settled down to their meal.

"So, Milady, what brings you back to Coruscant?"

Thrice answered, "I came back because Lord Swan requested that I learn more about the Republic. I'm currently working in disguise as a real handmaiden. Though, I was hoping you've kept your promise."

Instantly, Obi-Wan's mood shifted and he said, "I'm afraid not, Milady. The Count is still at large and the Separatists movement has gained more speed. There is now a growing concern for the welfare of the people and the Senate."

The beauty shook her head in frustration and looked away. Obi-Wan knew she was upset. She had been counting on him. Tentatively, he reached across the table to hold her hand in comfort, but she pulled hers back and abruptly rose to excuse herself and exited towards a secluded balcony. Obi-Wan pulled back his chair and moved to follow her.

"Anakin, stay here."

"But, Master—"

However, Obi-Wan was already on the move and joined her on the balcony. He knew she was upset because he had failed for 5 years to bring Count Dooku to justice when he gave her his word. He said he would take up her pursuit and made her promise to let it go and return home for the sake of peace. Yet, sadly things had not turned out the way they had planned. Instead, she was angry and they had made no progress.

"Thrice, I'm sorry. I haven't kept my word."

"Yes…I know. I've been watching the Core. I know you've had no luck finding the Count, but I came to tell you that Lord Swan has sent someone else to help investigate. Someone covert."

Obi-Wan stepped closer towards her and asked, "Who?"

She turned and said, "Someone nobody at the Core will suspect. It's my Lord Master's new project, but its someone you know very well."

Obi-Wan reached out and held her shoulder and said, "Out with it, Milady."

"Qui-Gon Jinn," said a familiar voice from behind them.

The two turned around and Obi-Wan saw stunned. He saw that the Lord Swan's new agent was his former-Master back from the dead. Master Qui-Gon was dressed in a black long robe and looked just as he did before he passed away. Shocked, Obi-Wan watched he approached him with a smiled and affectionately hugged him and patted his back.

"Well, well Obi-Wan. It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Stupefied, he said, "But—but, how? Why? You're supposed to be dead."

Then, violently he faced Thrice and exclaimed, "You! What trick is this? What sort of game are you playing at?"

"No, it's no trick, Obi-Wan. Lord Blackswan had Master Qui-Gon cloned. It was his new project. He meant it to be kind, not cruel. What do you think all those social calls where for? Did you really think a mad scientist wouldn't want a sample of a new specimen?"

"Is that what your precious Clan sees us? As lab rats to be tested! No, this is wrong."

In reaction, Thrice brushed away her hurt and dropped away her shields. She pulled Obi-Wan into a hug and flooded him with harmony and peace. She rubbed his back and hummed into his ear. Obi-Wan gasped at the feeling and unconsciously pressed her closer into his arms. His anger suddenly dissolved and he felt overwhelmed by her presence.

He noticed that she still smelled like roses and wilderness. And her affection for him hadn't dulled one bit. She still cared. Time for her meant nothing.

Bitterly, he pulled away and said, "I can't return your feelings. I can't become attached."

However, shockingly the she-warrior didn't say a thing. Instead, all she did was smile and gave him a quick sweet kiss on the lips before breaking away and retreating back inside the cafeteria. Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan stared into space and felt like he couldn't move. Meanwhile, Master Qui-Gon sympathetically patted his back.

"Well…that was unexpected."

Startled, Obi-Wan said, "Unexpected! You returning back from the dead and she—she's beyond comprehension. Unexpected doesn't even come close to describing the situation."

Qui-Gon laughed and pulled back on his hood. He crossed his arm into his sleeve and gaze out towards the city and said, "Trust me, Obi-Wan I can understand your feelings. You don't know what it's like to be suddenly alive and told you were once dead. However, Thrice has been very helpful. She guided me through my transition. Though, I had no idea that she fancied you. I didn't think that woman was capable of such feelings."

"Trust me, she is very capable of expressing her feelings. However, she continues to ignore my protests that Jedi do not form attachments."

The elder-Jedi chuckled and said, "Oh, Padawan if there is one thing I've learned it is that women tend to do as they like. But seriously don't be so hard on yourself. Live a little, Obi-Wan."

Surprised, Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and looked at his former-Master like he had grown a second head. Qui-Gon sensed his inquiry and explained, "You only live once, Obi-Wan. Death has granted me a unique prospective."

"Are you saying I should break the Code?"

"No, but I am saying you should enjoy life while you can. However, I can't stay and talk any longer. I'll be in contact through Lady Thrice. I can't risk being seen. She is currently employed as a handmaiden to the Senator of Naboo. Her alias is Miss Kiya Swan. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, you too Master. And, I'm glad you're alive."

Qui-Gon paused at the ledge of the balcony and smiled. "I'm glad too, Obi-Wan. You have become a fine Jedi."

Then, with a leap, Qui-Gon jumped off the balcony and landed safely on top of a passing transport in mid air and disappeared.

XXX

**Location: Padme Amidala's quarters**

The next day, Thrice began her work as Padme's new handmaiden. She was pretended to be a girl named Miss Kiya Swan. She was a sheltered girl who worked at a single wealthy household all her life and had lived on a farm. It a half-truth, but one Thrice felt comfortable reciting.

Presently, she was brushing Padme's hair with a brush and braiding it in a Naboo style. It was early and Padme was scheduled for a meeting with the Senate. It was an ideal post to gather information on the Republic, but oddly all the she-warrior could think about was Obi-Wan and how he was coping with the knowledge that his former-Master was alive again. She knew as an engineered being how hard it was for others to accept a new shade. She knew how it could be overwhelming.

Padme laughed and still her hand and said, "Kiya, I know you want to impress me, but you don't have to comb my hair that many times."

"Oh! Forgive me, Senator. I didn't mean to upset you."

Padme smiled and said, "No, it's ok. I'm not upset. And please, call me Padme. Now, finish my hair and get my dress, the purple one."

Thrice nodded her head obediently and fixed Padme's hair with a network of ribbons and pins. She then went to her closet and brought out her gown. Meanwhile, Padme was impressed by Kiya's work on her hair and grinned. She didn't normally take on new handmaidens, but Kiya came highly recommended. The only thing that troubled Padme was that Kiya might be too sheltered for the job. She was very shy and hadn't opened up, but Padme was determined for them to become good friends like she had been with Sabe.

"Shall I accompany you at the Senate, Miss Padme?"

Padme began to dress and replied, "I don't normally take my handmaidens to the Senate, Kiya. But since it is your first day, why not?"

"Oh, thank you, Miss Padme. I've never seen the Senate before."

Padme smiled and put on her shoes while Kiya fetched her robe. She helped her put it on and said, "It's just Padme, Kiya. I want us to be friends."

"Then, I'd love to go, Padme."

"Good, but you might be bored. There is a lot of talk at the Senate."

Kiya smiled back at her and said, "I don't mind. The Senate looks so exciting."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Chance Encounter

Chapter 10

**Location: Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan's quarters**

Obi-Wan hadn't seen or heard from either Master Qui-Gon or Lady Thrice in days and it made him worried. He had tried to see if there was any new information on Count Dooku, but there was none. He didn't know if he should tell Master Yoda that Qui-Gon was back from the dead or not. He didn't know if he should even tell Ani. He wasn't sure if Qui-Gon was even the same man. And he didn't know what he should do about his feelings towards Thrice.

The blasted woman didn't seem to know the meaning of the word "no" and the importance of the Code of nonattachment even though she was Force-sensitive herself. Instead, she threw her emotions onto others like she was giving them away. She was so odd and frustrating.

"Anakin, I'm going out. I want you to remain here and receive the new assignment from Master Windu if I do not return before he arrives."

"Yes, Master. Where are you going?"

"To mediate, Padawan. I'll be back."

XXX

When Obi-Wan left the Temple he used the Force to try and locate Thrice, but of course, he had forgotten that she could mask her Force-signature to hid her wayward feelings. He would have to do with trying to find the Naboo Senator instead. There were three representatives from Naboo, Senator Palpatine, Jar Jar Binks and Padme Amidala, but only Padme would have use for a new handmaiden.

It was almost near the end of the day and the Senate would be closing soon. Obi-Wan would wait for Padme to leave and see if he could track down her new handmaiden. However, as luck would have it a second later he saw her and Lady Thrice walking home.

The shrewd she-warrior was dressed up as a sweet innocent girl in a plain white gown and dark blue robe. She was carrying Padme's papers and her hair was uncharacteristically done up in a twist.

Obi-Wan approached her and said, "Good evening, Milady."

Thrice paused and looked up at him with a charming smile. "Good evening, Sir Knight."

"You look well adjusted to Coruscant life."

Thrice smirked and replied, "Looks can be deceiving, Sir Knight."

"Indeed, Milady."

Meanwhile from beside them, Padme watched the whole exchange. She narrowed her brow at the two of them and asked, "Obi-Wan? Do you two know each other?"

Obi-Wan politely bowed to the Senator and said, "Yes, we've met before briefly. But, how are you, Padme?"

The brown-eyed beauty smiled and answered, "I'm fine, Master Obi-Wan. My, it's been a long time. How are you and Ani?"

"We're very well, Padme. Anakin has come a long way."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it. I don't know what I would have done with you and Ani during the Trade Federation."

"I'm sure you would have gotten along fine, Senator. You were a fine queen."

Padme blushed and lowered her gaze and said, "Well, that is very kind of you to say, Master Obi-Wan. But, I feel like I must extend to you again my thanks. Won't you come over for evening meal? It's the least I can do and then maybe we can catch up on the last few years."

"I would like that, Padme, but I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, I'm sure Kiya would love to hear your stories."

Startled, Thrice turned her and said, "Oh my, that would be wonderful, my lady."

"Then, it's settled. Come on, Master Jedi. My apartment is this way."

Padme then began to lead them back to her quarters, but lingering behind Obi-Wan noted how subdued Thrice was behaving. She was a very good actress and played her part of the timid country maiden effortlessly. It was odd knowing that she was really an out spoken war-maiden.

However, before long the three of them found themselves having dinner at Padme's apartment and trading stories. Though, it was mainly Padme and Obi-Wan that spoke. Thrice was very quiet and played the role of an awestruck girl.

"Wow! You are truly brave, my lady. I could never in a million years do such heroic deeds."

Padme smiled and patted her hand. "Oh, it was nothing, Kiya. I was so young and scared. I just knew I had to get the Gungan's help to defeat the Trade Federation. It was really Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan who deserved the thanks."

"I had no idea!" exclaimed Thrice enthusiastically, yet from across the table Obi-Wan was trying not to laugh too hard at the she-warrior's performance. He knew that she couldn't possibly be that impressed.

Suddenly, Padme got up from the supper table and excused herself. She said she had to freshen up and left. It was just the opportunity Obi-Wan had been waiting for. The moment the Senator was gone he leaned towards the red-eyed beauty and said, "You're not fooling anybody, Milady."

"What do you mean, Sir Knight?"

"I mean this charade. What is it that Lord Swan wishes for you to accomplish?"

"I am here merely to watch and learn. I don't intend to hurt anybody's feelings with my _charade, _Sir Knight. I have my reasons."

"Yes, I'm sure you do, but what is Lord Swan's reason for resurrecting the dead? Where's the morality behind that?"

Thrice glanced solemnly at Obi-Wan and took his hand. In a soft tone, she said, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Truly I am. I know how difficult it is to mourn and then have it replaced with hope again, but please believe me when I say that my Lord Master is a good man. He cares deeply for Master Qui-Gon or else he wouldn't have saved him."

"And you? What is your intent?"

"Like you, Obi-Wan, I am a servant. I serve my Lord Master, but you must know that my feelings towards you haven't changed."

Obi-Wan suddenly got up and walked towards the window and said, "And my answer hasn't either. I cannot allow myself to grow attached. You ought to give up on me and move on. It would be for the best."

Thrice moved to join him by the window and studied his profile in the twilight. She noticed that he was avoiding her glance. She felt his feelings through the Force and knew that he was also attracted to her, but he was conflicted and torn. She didn't want them to fight.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but I can't change how I feel. You're in my heart; Sir Knight and I don't expect you to reciprocate, but its there. And the day I deny my heart is the day I stop being who I really am."

Obi-Wan turned to face her. He was about to argue how pointless it was to harbor such feeling, but when he saw her unshed tears in her eyes he was lost. Automatically, he reached out to cup her cheek and brushed his thumb across the concern of her eye. A lone tear traveled down her face and into his hand. He couldn't help admiring her passion—her love. He had never before met such a stubborn beauty. He had never known such raw resolve. She was amazing.

"I wish I could be the man you deserve."

"Please, Obi-Wan…don't say that."

Gently, he closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss. It was a brief moment, but one that nearly broke Obi-Wan's heart. Thrice was such a lovely woman. She understood things about him that few other beings outside of the Order ever could. But, unlike the Jedi she was free to love and he could not deny her that privilege. She would have to learn to let him go.

"Never, Sir Knight."

He smiled at her and said, "It's cheating if you read my thoughts, Milady. But, it's getting late. I better go."

"Oh, leaving so soon, Master Jedi?" said Padme as she re-entered the room.

"Yes, I'm expecting a new assignment from the High Council, but it's been a pleasure, Padme. Perhaps, we can do this again."

"That sounds great. Maybe next time you can invite Ani."

"I'm sure he would like that. Good evening, ladies."

The Jedi Master bowed to the two women and left for the Temple, but once the door was closed Padme turned and watched as Thrice began to collect the plates and silverware. Nervously, Padme bit her lip and wondered what she should say. She had accidentally overheard some of Kiya and Obi-Wan's conversation and from the little she had heard it sounded like the two of them were in love.

It was such a shock that Padme couldn't contain her glee. She quickly closed in on the handmaiden and said, "Please don't be mad, but I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just did. Oh my gods, I'm so happy for you."

Confused, Thrice asked, "What?"

Padme beamed and exclaimed, "You and Obi-Wan! Oh my gods, why didn't you say anything?"

Stunned, she-warrior said, "Oh my, me and a Jedi! Never, my lady."

The brown-eyed beauty grinned. "Oh really? And what about, _I wish I could be the man you deserve?" _uttered Padme in her best Obi-Wan imitation.

Thrice rolled her eyes and finished clearing the table and replied, "It's none of your concern, Padme. And that was a horrible Master Obi-Wan voice. You make him sound like a girl."

Padme laughed and playfully twirled her fingers into Thrice's raven hair. She suddenly grew quiet and said, "All joking aside, Kiya. I wish you would confide in me. I want to be your friend."

The war-maiden lowered her gaze and sighed. "I just wish things could be different."

Padme took her hand and lead them both to sit down on the sofa. She was concerned for her new friend and tried to offer her advice. "Well, what if you didn't tell anyone that you two were involved. What if you had a secret love? Then the High Council would never know."

Thrice shook her head. "No, I could never ask the Knight to compromise his duty for love. His sense of duty is a part of who he is. Love shouldn't be a dirty thing you need to hide. It's a miracle of a lifetime."

Impressed, Padme said, "Wow, you must really like him."

Thrice smiled. "No, I'm just a romantic."

"Yes, I always thought as much, Milady," said a male voice from the open balcony.

The two women got up and saw a hooded stranger in a black cloak strode into the apartment and used the Force to seal the doors and disable a droid. Startled, Padme backed away behind the couch as Thrice stood her ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" shouted Padme. The brown-eyed beauty pressed her communicator for her guards, but casually the man drew back his hood and revealed his identity.

"Count Dooku," said Thrice.

"Yes, it has been a while, my dear. You are still as radiant as ever. Even if you are wearing such plain attire, but alas a rose is a rose."

Thrice smirked and replied, "How lovely of you to say, Count. But I doubt you came all this way to recite sweet nothings into my ear. Please state your business and then leave."

The former-Jedi approached her and smiled. "On the contrary, my dear you are my business. I have a proposition I wish to make to your Lord Master."

"No, I—"

"Kiya!" shouted Padme. The Senator rounded the couch and stood beside her and said, "What is going on? Who is this man? How do you know him?"

However, the Count ignored her and focused on Thrice and stated, "If you wish to keep the Senator safe than I suggest that you cooperate, Milady."

Enraged, she roared, "Don't threaten the child, you dog!"

"Then, do you agree?"

Thrice turned away and mutely nodded her head in consent. Count Dooku smirked and used the handle of his lightsaber to knock the she-warrior out cold and threw her over his shoulder to pick her up. Frantic, Padme went for her blaster and fired a shot, but it missed. The Count then used the Force to bash her into the wall and slammed her head over a chair. She was knocked unconscious from the impact and the Count got away. Padme's guards had arrived too late.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Thrice is kidnapped and Obi-Wan is still playing hard to get. What does the Count want?

Please review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chance Encounter

Chapter 11

**Location: Jedi Temple**

Obi-Wan and Anakin were just about ready to prepare for their next assignment on the Outer Rim when they were visited by Master Yoda and Master Windu at the hanger bay. The little Master approached him seriously and said, "Attacked late last night, Senator Amidala was."

"What!" cried Ani. "Is she hurt?"

"Not fatally," answered Master Windu. "But she was not the target. It was her handmaiden, Miss Kiya Swan."

"Kiya…" whispered Obi-Wan. He knew that Kiya was really Thrice. Kiya was her alias. "I visited the Senator last night. I didn't sense any danger. What happened?"

The three Jedi looked at him concerned. Obi-Wan didn't have the chance yet to tell Ani about his run in with the Senator. He was too concerned over his feelings for Lady Thrice that he decided to put it off. He thought he could loose himself in his work and put those unwanted feelings in the past, but this—this was disastrous.

"You were at the Senator's apartment last night?" asked Master Windu.

"Yes, we had dinner. I was out for a walk and ran into her by the Senate. I supped with her and Miss Kiya. What happened?"

Master Windu drew in a deep breath and sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and explained, "Late last night Senator Amidala said she and her handmaiden, Miss Kiya were attacked by a strange man who Kiya identified as Count Dooku. The Senator said he kidnapped her and it seemed like he knew her. She requested that you handle the case, but now I think I'm beginning to see why. What's your involvement in this incident, Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi Master shook his head and replied, "No, the incident had nothing to do with me. It had to do with the fact that Miss Kiya is really Lady Thrice from the Blackswan Clan on Dagobah. She planned on learning more about the Republic quietly in disguise while seeking the whereabouts of the Count. I had hoped to learn more about her mission during my visit, but she had nothing new to report."

Master Windu raised a brow and asked, "Why did you report this to the High Council?"

"Because I felt responsible for not finding Count Dooku sooner when I promised her that I would. That was 5 years ago, Mace and we hadn't made any progress and now she is gone. Kidnapped by the very man I gave my word I would find."

"You're not the only Jedi in the Order, Obi-Wan. But for now you are reassigned to the case since Senator Amidala insisted you help her specifically."

"Yes, Master."

However, before he strode away Mace caught his arm and added, "Don't hold back on us again, my friend."

Obi-Wan paused and said, "Then, we need to talk later in private."

Master Windu frowned, but let Master Kenobi go. He didn't like being in the dark, but he knew that Obi-Wan was a good man. He just hoped he spilled everything when they talked later on, but right now the case held more importance.

XXX

**Location: Padme's quarters**

Anakin was excited about seeing Padme. He hadn't seen her since he was 9 and that was 7 year ago. He was 16 now and more mature. Hehoped Padme would notice he was more of a man than a boy. Absently, he straightened his robes, but noticed that Obi-Wan was spew an aura of doom and gloom in waves.

"Um, Master? Are you ok?"

"Hmm? What?"

Ani smiled and said, "I said, are you ok? You seemed distracted. Is it that Clan woman, Thrice?"

Obi-Wan suddenly felt drained and admitted, "Yes, Ani. I'm worried about Thrice. I have no doubt that Count Dooku has instore a sinister plan. I can only hope things will turn out all right."

Ani patted his mentor's shoulder and said, "It'll be fine, Master. We'll rescue her in no time."

XXX

When they entered the apartment, the two Jedi saw that Padme was reclined in a chair with a bandage wrapped around her head and an icepack on her temple. Several of her guards were on duty and escorted them in.

"Have a seat gentlemen."

Obi-Wan and Ani bowed. "Thank you, Milady."

"I wish to be as helpful as I can in your investigation."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I appreciate that, Padme, but first start from the beginning. What happened?"

The brown-eyed beauty removed the icepack off her head and answered, "Well, after dinner Kiya and I cleaned up. We were talking for a while and out of nowhere a man came in through the balcony. I was surprised and tried to get help and silently signaled my guards, but the man closed all the doors with an invisible force."

"Did you recognize him?" asked Ani.

"No, his face was covered, but he took it off his hood when he spoke with Kiya. They seemed like they knew each other. She called him Count Dooku."

Obi-Wan asked, "Yes, but what exactly did they say?"

Padme narrowed her brow and turned away in thought. She rubbed her temple and stated, "He said she was dressed plain and called her his dear. She told him to get out. She said he didn't come all this way to say sweet nothings into her ear." She turned her glance to the Jedi Master and said, "Obi-Wan, I never heard Kiya talk that way before."

"Then, what happened?"

"Well, the Count threatened me and Kiya got angry. She said not to hurt the child and I think she meant me. I asked her what was going on, but they both ignored me. Kiya then agreed to give with the Count because he threatened me. He knocked her out with some kind of weapon and I tried to stop him with my blaster, but he used his powers to push me out too. I landed against a table and when I came to my guards had arrived, but it was too late."

Obi-Wan got up and started to pace. He rubbed his beard in thought and said, "Padme, Kiya is not her true name. Kiya is really Lady Thrice. She is a warrior from the Blackswan Clan on Dagobah. She came to covertly learn more about the Republic."

Surprised, Anakin said, "What? You mean your friend from the Kamino assignment is the same girl?"

"Yes, Ani. Though, I originally met her 15 years ago when I was a Padawan. She was on assignment from her Lord Master to deliver an invitation to Master Qui-Gon. It was then she first made contact with Count Dooku by accident and has been keeping taps on him until the fiasco after the Kamino assignment 5 years ago."

Padme said, "I didn't know you knew each other that long, but isn't she only 20?"

Obi-Wan smirked. "No, Milady is much older than that. She isn't human. She hasn't changed at all since the day we met. However, this confirms that this is the Count's doing, but I still don't understand why."

Padme stated, "Count Dooku said he had a proposition for her Lord Master."

"What kind of proposition?" asked Ani.

"I don't know."

Anakin narrowed his brow and asked, "Master, what kind of business is the Lord Master in?"

"Lord Blackswan is a geneticist. He's a cloner that initially made humanoid warriors, but swore off making higher life forms and creates specialized plants in peace."

"Then, maybe it has something to do with cloning. Maybe the Count took her for blackmail."

"It's possible, but the Count wouldn't take Lady Thrice just for petty blackmail. I think we should go visit the Clan and investigate."

XXX

**Location: Blackswan Clan, Dagobah**

When team Kenobi and Skywalker landed at the Colony on Dagobah they were greeted by a party of female warriors. They were lined up into two rows and were all dressed in black battle suites. At the head of the line stood a woman with cut black hair wearing silver earrings. She bowed to the Jedi and introduced herself.

"Greetings, I am Captain Sheema. I'll be your servant during your visit at the Clan."

"Thank you, Captain. I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. However, we won't be staying long."

"Perhaps," said Sheema and she turned to walk up the path and the warriors all saluted with a fisted hand over their chest and bowed as one.

The military air of the Colony startled the two Jedi, but patiently Sheema waited for them to catch up. She lead them through an elegant hall with a high polished floor and torch lit passageways. Obi-Wan noticed that all the staff were all young women and all of them had similar features. They all looked like Lady Thrice to some degree. It was disturbing.

"Tell me, Captain. Are all of your members created artificially?"

"Yes, Jedi Kenobi, but if you don't mind I have a question of my own."

"By all means."

Sheema paused and turned to face him and said, "I know you have been working with my Mistress. And your visit here is very unexpected. So, tell me, sir, what has happed to the General?"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but that is something I must discuss with your Lord Master."

She narrowed her brow and firmly said, "I demand to know what has happed to Lady Thrice. She goes away for months at a time to your savage land and plays peasant among you half-lives."

Irked, Anakin shouted, "Hey! We didn't do anything wrong! What is your problem?"

"Silence!" commanded Lord Blackswan.

Sheema quickly turned and approached him with her head bowed. The scientist reached up to hold her chin and ushered for her to leave. Timidly, the Captain left with out a sound. Meanwhile, he eyed the two Jedi critically with his eerie red eyes and said, "My apologizes gentlemen, but Sheema is very devoted to her mentor. Come, let us go to my study and be more comfortable."

XXX

Lord Blackswan lead Obi-Wan and Anakin into a large library with two flights of books on tall shelves. It was a very grand space and would put to shame most palaces, but causally the scientist eased himself into a leather chair and poured himself of glass of water to drink.

"Please, make yourselves at home. I hardly ever get any guests."

Obi-Wan sat down and Ani joined him. The Jedi Master bowed his head politely and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Swan, but this is not a social call. We've come to inform you that Lady Thrice as been kidnapped by Count Dooku last night on Coruscant. We believe that the Count we likely contact you with a proposition. We were hoping you could shed some light as to what he wants from you."

Lord Blackswan replied, "Thank you for being so frank, Master Obi-Wan, but I am already aware of the situation."

"You are?" asked Ani. "How?"

"I have been contacted already by Count Dooku and I do not take kindly to villains who dare harm my ladies."

Obi-Wan said, "Then, what do you plan to do? And what does the Count want?"

The scientist rose from his chair and began to pace. He circled around a large wooden table and pressed a bottom on a panel and displayed a holo-vid of space. The lights in the room suddenly dimmed and Lord Swan pointed to a region in space.

"He wasn't to make a trade. The dog wants me to solve a bit of genetic mystery in exchange for my daughter's life. The trade is to occur on a planet called Geonosis."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan asked, "What sort of genetic mystery does the Count wish for you to solve?"

Lord Swan waved his hand dismissively and closed the map and said, "Oh, nothing too hard just the replication of a strange microbe called midi-chlorians. I don't see why they're so important."

Obi-Wan was shocked. "What? You mean you are able to replicate midi-chlorians? But no one at the Core has been able to do that. It's the microbe that allows certain begins to access the Force. It's what gives us our Jedi powers."

The scientist said, "Oh, well I guess that explains it."

"You can't possibly be thinking of handing over that information. It would change the balance of the Core if just anyone could become as powerful as a Jedi without birthright or training."

Anakin was deeply disturbed. He couldn't exactly feel special anymore if just anybody could be turned into a Jedi. It could fall into the wrong hands and mess up everything. This mission could be the biggest turning point of the entire history of the Core.

Startled, he said, "Master, Lady Thrice isn't worth the safety of the entire Core."

"Yes, but we cannot abandon her as well. We have to try and save her."

"What? But there is no way that we can afford to make this trade."

Calmly, Lord Blackswan said, "Silence, children. It doesn't matter what you choose to do. I have already sent my warriors to rescue her and make the trade."

Excited, Anakin stated, "And you didn't tell us?"

"Quiet, Padawan," scolded Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master then approached Lord Swan and said, "Lord Blackswan, I wish to help you rescue Lady Thrice. She is a good friend and I don't wish to see her come to harm."

The scientist grinned and replied, "Do as you wish, Master Jedi. You do not need my consent." The red-eyed man then handed Obi-Wan the coordinates and watched as he and Anakin left.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for your encouragement, RKF22. I wish others would grace me with a review or comment.

Please keep reading and reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chance Encounter

Chapter 12

**Location: Geonosis**

Obi-Wan and Ani made it to Geonosis in record time. Anakin didn't think he'd ever seen his Master fly that fast in his life. They had parked their ship a few meters away and climbed some rocks to scout out the meeting place. It was a dry and bare piece of rocky land. There was very little cover and at the center of a clearing was a bent metallic slab and tied to that twisted piece of metal was Thrice.

She was shacked in a pair of cuffs and her arms were secured above her head. It looked like she was severely dehydrated and there was a gash across her face and lip. Standing beside her was Count Dooku and several armed droids. He looked very angry and was slapping the she-warrior across the face.

In response, she tried to trip him over with her legs, but avoided it and grabbed her by the throat until she gagged.

"Where is your white knight now, Milady? Or do you expect your sisters to rescue you from your untimely fate?"

Thrice tried to draw in a breath and defiantly said, "Jealousy is unbecoming, Count. I thought you knew it was a game."

Harshly, Count Dooku pulled away and seethed. "Damn foolish girl! You should have taken my offer and joined the Separatists. I was a fool to be draw in by your seduction."

Determined, she pulled on her chains and leaned closer to him and said, "Let me go and we shall see who is the greater fool, Count."

The former-Jedi had enough and walked a few feet away to hone his concentration. He hated to admit that the war-maiden had gotten under his skin, but he thought they had a true understanding. He knew that it was wrong and dangerous to harbor any sort of feeling, but there was something intriguing about the maiden. She was alluring and her emotions were intoxicating. He found her company pleasing, but when he learned of her involvement with Obi-Wan Kenobi, it effected him more than he realized. Feelings of jealousy and regret welled up inside. He was becoming territorial and possessive. He didn't want the lady to form an attachment with anybody else but him. Yet, in truth he felt unworthy. He felt too old and too cold for her warmth and beauty. He was certain that Obi-Wan would not appreciate her affections.

However, a moment later a warrior approached with a data file. She held it out and said, "I have come to make the trade. Release Lady Thrice safely and you may have your information."

"No, hand over the data first, my dear."

Count Dooku than gestured for a droid to retrieve the file. The droid swiftly marched across the rocky terran to receive the information, but suddenly from behind attacked two other warriors. They cut down the droids with their swords and tried to drive Count Dooku back, but the former-Jedi was an excellent swordsman. He easily defeated one of the war-maidens and dueled the last two effortlessly.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin saw there chance quickly leaped forward to help the maidens. Anakin tried to help the she-warriors as another fell victim to the Count, while Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and freed Thrice from the chains. She slumped forward like a dead weight that Obi-Wan had to support her up.

Desperately, he tried to revive her and shook her while he supported the back of her head and called her name.

"Thrice! Thrice! Can you hear me? It's Obi-Wan. You need to wake up."

The beauty blinked and slowly opened her ruby eyes. She forced onto his face and stared at him in disbelief. "Obi-Wan? Is it really you?"

The Jedi smiled. "Yes, it's me."

Thrice tried to smile back as best she could with a split lip and asked, "Why are you here?"

Exasperated, he replied, "To rescue you, silly. Now, come on. We need to get you somewhere safe."

Obi-Wan half dragged and half lead her a feet away from the battle, but before he left her by the cover of the rocks, she grabbed his robes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Immediately, he responded and wrapped her up tightly into his arms. He felt her nip his lips and ran her fingernails across his nape. It caused shivers to run up and down his spine and with one last sweet kiss on her bruised lips he smiled and dashed away to help his apprentice.

Obi-Wan then joined the last she-warrior and Anakin battle back the Count. The three managed to drive him back, but Obi-Wan saw that his two teammates were tiring. Soon it was only Obi-Wan and the Count dueling and in a hummed clash of blades the two drew close and broke away in a flash of sparks.

"I didn't think you'd actually come, Obi-Wan. Has she enchanted you as well?"

"I am not in the habit of abandoning my friends, Count Dooku."

"Ah, is that the lie you tell yourself? You shouldn't allow yourself to be so easily misguided."

The two circled and Obi-Wan said, "The only one who is misguided here is you."

Suddenly, the two clashed, but the Count easily outmaneuvered Obi-Wan and was about to squash him with a big rock, but luckily he was about to move away. Amused, the Count said, "You are not match for me, Obi-Wan. You should make the wise choice and join me. The Republic is full of corruption. If you join me than we can weed out all their deceit and greed."

"Never!" shouted the Knight. "I won't listen to your lies! It was you who betrayed the Jedi."

Obi-Wan then mustered up his strength and went back to battle the former-Jedi, but the Count blocked his blow and used the Force to shove Ani and the Clan-warrior back into a rock. They fell to the ground hard and the Count moved to drive his red lightsaber through his victim's heart. Though, out of nowhere a sword came sailed through the air and pierced the Count through his chest and killed him instantly. His body fell over dead and Obi-Wan struggle to rise up and stand. He looked into the distance and saw that the blow had come from Thrice. The raven beauty stood alone and triumphant away from the rocks and had gotten the sword from one of her fallen comrades, but now that the deed was done she collapsed.

Obi-Wan was afraid she was hurt and rushed to her side and gathered up into his arms, but saw that she had only fainted. Relieved, he pressed his forehead against hers and picked her up.

He carried to where his Padawan lay and checked to see if he was ok.

"Ani? Ani, are you all right?"

The teen rubbed the back of his head and sat up against the rock and said, "Yeah, I'm ok, Master. Did you get him?"

"Yes, but it was Thrice's doing. How is her comrade?"

Anakin moved to check on the girl beside him and saw that she was alive as well. "She'll be ok, Master, just a bump on the head. How's your friend?"

"She needs medical attention, but she ought to make a full recovery. Come on, Padawan. We need to make a report to the High Council and then take these ladies back home."

"Yes, Master," grumbled the teen. "But this time I'm flying."

XXX

**Location: Blackswan Clan, Dagobah**

When Obi-Wan returned to the Clan he learned that something had happened during his absents. Lord Blackswan informed him that while he and the rescue team were away, an unknown intrude had came and tried hacking into their systems.

"It was a two part plan," explained Lord Swan. "They were counting on us having our guard down while we focused on saving Thrice so they could steal the midi-chlorian formula. However, they were wrong to think we would be defenseless."

Curious, Obi-Wan asked, "Did they get the data?"

"No, I doubt it. The transmission was interrupted, but unfortunately the robber got away. I already sent another party to investigate."

"Yes, that is unfortunate, Lord Swan. But how is Lady Thrice and Anakin?"

The scientist replied, "Oh, just fine. Young Skywalker is already done healing and was last seen in the 5th garden. My warriors will soon be recovered and the dead one resurrected. Lady Thrice is also as good as new and has requested to speak with you in her rooms. I'll have an escort show you the way."

Obi-Wan bowed. "Thank you, Lord Swan."

XXX

**Location: Thrice's quarters**

The escort silently walked him down the halls and politely knocked on a large door before opening it and gesturing for him to go in. Puzzled, he entered and saw that inside Thrice's quarters had a beautiful fountain center piece and a balcony full of lush plants. The sound of trickling water made the room very serene and to the right was a small kitchen and dining room while to the right was a daybed and sofa.

Thrice appeared from a doorway next to the sofa. She was dressed in a rich blue robe with long sleeves and wore a black sash around her waist. At her belt she had her sword and her hair was braided and pinned in a Naboo style she seemed to like.

She smiled brightly when she saw him and quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. She wrapped her around his neck and pressed her face into chest and sighed. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was surprised by her hug, but eagerly returned it. However, he was stunned that she had no shields. Thrice was allowing him to feel all her emotions through the Force. She was like an open book.

He pulled back and looked at her perfectly healed face and read that she was overjoyed to see him and that she cared for him and trusted him completely. Obi-Wan bashfully turned away from her gaze.

"Thrice, you don't have to share so much with me."

"But I want to and didn't you say I didn't have to pretend when I'm with you?"

"Yes, but even then you never revealed so much."

Thrice reached out to take his hand and met his glance again. She smiled and said, "Today is different. You came to save me and I want you know my thanks."

Obi-Wan felt her playfulness through the Force and asked, "What are you up to?"

Beaming, she drew closer to him and replied, "Nothing…I just want to give you a kiss."

Obi-Wan circled her into his arms and kissed her reverently. And through the Force he felt her thrill at his touch and her joy. It was an amazing experience. He had never kissed a woman like her before. It was intoxicating.

In a ragged breath, he pulled away from her lips and whispered into her ear, "How can you feel like that?"

Thrice nuzzled into his beard and the side of neck and said, "It's because I love you. You make me feel this way. I've never felt like this before."

In response, Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled away from her sweet embrace and tried desperately to find his resolve. He couldn't love her, not when he was a Jedi Master with a Code and responsibilities. He couldn't do that—he couldn't, but as he held her arms and felt the softness of her skin and smell of roses and wilderness filled his senses, he discovered he couldn't deny it. He saw her love for him shining in her beautiful ruby eyes and he could not bring himself to destroy it. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Not for all the good in the universe could he imagine himself harming her.

Obi-Wan never thought love could be so bittersweet.

However, his thoughts were broken when he felt Thrice plant little kisses over his brow and cheek. It was then that his resolve officially melted and he picked her up like a bride and made her squeal. He then gave her a kiss and said, "I've made up my mind, Milady. I love you whether it be right or wrong."

"Then I am yours, Sir Knight. You may have me."

Stunned, Obi-Wan put her down. "Thrice…are you sure?"

Thrice smiled and walked back to her bedroom and opened the door. She left it open and disappeared inside. A second later, Obi-Wan followed and shut the door.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review and stay cool. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chance Encounter

Chapter 13

**Location: Thrice's quarters**

When Obi-Wan woke he discovered he was in a strange room, in a strange bed with a body draped over his chest. He looked down and saw a wild tangle of long raven hair and suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding back. He remembered that he and Thrice had made love nearly all night. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other and wickedly she knew how to use the Force in all sorts of wonderful ways.

And with a little moan she absently began to stretch and pressed all of her curves into his form and snuggled closer to his neck. He felt her breathe him in and settle back into sleep, but unfortunately that was the last thing on Obi-Wan mind. Now that he was awoke—and he meant all of him—he couldn't think of nothing else, but having her again.

"Thrice…Thrice, darling are you awoke?"

"No."

Sarcastically, he said, "Oh, very convincing. But, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Thrice giggled and buried her face into his shoulder and said, "Yes."

Obi-Wan smiled and rolled over to lay on top of her and said, "I think I'm in love with your abilities."

"Oh really? Is that all?"

Obi-Wan kissed her slowly and then replied, "No, I love everything about you, darling."

The two of them were about to kiss, but suddenly they heard a chime and Thrice sighed. She turned to Obi-Wan and said, "That was the door. We'd better get up."

Disappointed, Obi-Wan sat up and watched as Thrice picked up his clothes and tossed them onto the bed and then pulled on a bathrobe. She glanced at her reflection in the vanity and groaned. She spotted a love bite on her on neck and tried to hide it behind her raven hair. She gave Obi-Wan a dirty look and in response he smiled.

"Well, Sir Knight. How do I look?"

"Charming."

"Oh, I hope so."

Thrice then exited the bedroom and answered the door. She saw that it was Anakin. The teenage Padawan gave her a curious look and stammered, "Oh—um, I didn't mean to disturb you, Lady Thrice, but have you seen Master Obi-Wan?"

Inwardly, Thrice began to panic. She couldn't let the cat out of the bag that she had Obi-Wan in her room. One look at the Jedi Master and you didn't have to guess very hard what they had been up to, but on the other hand she shouldn't feel embarrassed. She was in love and she loved everything about her Knight. It wasn't something she wanted to hide, but was it really any of Anakin's business?

In the end, she decided to buy them more time. "Oh my, forgive my lack of dress, young Skywalker. I'll help you find your Master after I have dressed."

Ani shook his head. "No, it's alright. I'll go find him myself."

Startled, she said, "Oh, as you wish."

Anakin then gave her a polite bow which she returned and then closed the door. She sighed and rested the back of her head against the door. She noticed that Obi-Wan had gotten dressed and had showered. His hair was still damp and he was sampling the fruit on her kitchen table..

He bit into an apple like fruit and asked, "Who was it?"

"Your Padawan."

Obi-Wan nearly choked. He put down the fruit and wiped the juice off his chin with the back of his hand. He watched as she strode into the bedroom and entered the bath. He followed her just outside the door and said, "What did he want? What did you say?"

"He was looking for you. I didn't say anything. I changed the subject and told him I'd help him look for you, but he left."

Obi-Wan heard the shower going in the bath. He paused to think for a moment and finally called out to her and said, "I think I better go find him myself. I'll see you later, darling."

Thrice quickly threw on her bathrobe and emerged from the bath. Her raven hair was damp and curled, but she strode up to him and said, "Wait, are you going to tell him?"

"I don't think that would be wise. I'm his Master. I'm supposed to be teaching him the ways of the Jedi and Jedi do not fall in love."

Softly, the she-warrior said, "I think you should. You are his Master and you should be honest with him. He should have your confidence."

Obi-Wan sternly stepped away from her and said, "No, I cannot. Anakin has a great destiny. I won't stand in his way of becoming a Jedi. I gave my word to Master Qui-Gon that I would train him and if the Council ever found out about my attachment they would remove him from my apprenticeship."

"Well, how much longer does he need to be trained?"

Confused, he asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Thrice flashed her ruby eyes in frustration and said, "Just tell me. How long?"

"I don't know. It takes years to train a Jedi. Why?"

"Because I'll wait for you."

Obi-Wan didn't think such simple words could touch him so deeply in his life. It was like the whole world had dropped away and there was nothing in it, but her. She was everything and he couldn't even begin to describe the love he felt for her.

Reverently, he took her hands and placed them over his heart and said, "I couldn't ask you that. It could take years and you deserve so much more."

Thrice said, "No, waiting will be more cruel to you than it will be to me. I won't age like you will Obi-Wan, but in order to keep your promise to Anakin I will wait."

The war-maiden then walked towards her dresser to retriever her clothes and changed behind a screen. Obi-Wan patiently waited for her to finish and watched as she sat down at her vanity and began to brush and braid her hair. He silently took the brush from her hand and started grooming her instead. He didn't feel like leaving her side. He didn't want to face reality just yet. And they settled into a comfortable silence.

"You know you're wrong. I know that your heart isn't as timeless as your body."

"Sir Knight—"

"No, Milady, I understand. But once we are reunited, we won't ever be parted again. I promise."

XXX

**Location: Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

When Obi-Wan made it back to Coruscant, the first thing he did was report the mission to the entire Jedi High Council. He explained that Count Dooku was planning on blackmailing Lord Blackswan into developing a means to replicate midi-chlorians by holding Lady Thrice for ransom. He reported that he assisted the Clan-leader in rescuing Lady Thrice and that the Count was dead. But, after they return to the Colony he learned that an unknown robber had tried to hack into the Clan's systems and steal the midi-chlorian technology from their mainframe.

"The robbers were not able to get all the data, Masters. However, I am troubled by the information they did obtain. What if they are able to duplicate Lord Blackswan's findings?"

"Troubling, this is," agreed Master Yoda. "But an outcome I cannot foresee."

Master Windu said, "Master Obi-Wan, how far did Lord Blackswan get in his research?"

"He said he finished it. In fact, he said finding the solution was easy. He is a very talented man."

"Indeed, but his research could jeopardize the balance at the Core. What does he plan on doing with it?"

Obi-Wan replied, "Nothing. Lord Blackswan has no interest in making more humanoid clones. Also I trust his character. He has been Master Qui-Gon's friend for many years."

"Regardless, we should ask him to destroy his findings," said one of the other Council members.

"I agree," said a second Master. "It could fall in the wrongs hands. If this mission has taught us anything it is that you can't be too cautious."

Master Yoda said, "Agreed, a formal request we will make. Now, what of Lady Thrice? Return to the Clan?"

"No, Master. Lady Thrice will continue her Lord Master's assignment to keep an eye on the Core. She is returning to Senator Amidala's employment as her handmaiden."

The dark complexion Master asked, "If her Lord Master is so interested in the Core than why doesn't he have Lady Thrice appeal to the Republic as a representative?"

"I don't know, Master."

In response, Master Yoda hummed and twitched his ears thoughtfully and said, "Speculate, we should not. Master Obi-Wan, good work you did in foiling Count Dooku's plot. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Masters."

XXX

However, as the Council members began to leave one by one, Obi-Wan lingered behind so he could have a private chat with Mace. He gestured with his eyes for him to follow and the two friends fell into step. They walked towards a private conference room and stared out towards the cityscape below.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Master Windu. "I doubt you brought me here just to look at the view."

Obi-Wan breathed out a long sigh and said, "It's complicated, Mace. It's about the Clan."

Mace narrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. He was confused about what Obi-Wan meant. He thought the mission was a success. "What about the Clan? I though you said you believed in Lord Blackswan's character. Do you think he'll object to destroying his research?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "No, no it's not that. I think Lord Swan will do as you ask, but it's about what he has done. He had Master Qui-Gon's DNA copied and cloned. There is a version of him running around doing only Force knows what."

Shocked, Mace said, "What! A clone? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have already met him. It's as if he had never been gone. Apparently, Lord Swan thought so highly of Qui-Gon that he wouldn't let him pass on."

In reaction, Mace was flabbergasted. Bringing people back from the dead was unheard of. And there had been clones made before, but they weren't the same as the original. Most of the time they were only pale copies of the original.

"No, Obi-Wan. A clone is not the same thing. It might walk and talk like Qui-Gon, but he is dead. He is gone."

The Knight sharply faced him and stated, "You think I don't know that? But, regardless I am telling you Mace that Qui-Gon is back. And it isn't just a superficial likeness either. I met the man. I was in his presence and he was the same person."

Mace shook his head. "Well, regardless you should have reported this to the High Council. I don't understand why you didn't."

"I thought it would be prudent if we kept this to ourselves. If word got out that Master Qui-Gon was back from the dead than there maybe unwanted attention drawn to the Clan and could hinder our investigation of our enemy's plans."

"I suppose that is a valid point, but I'm going to inform Master Yoda on this. But watch your back, Obi-Wan. I have a feeling things might get more dangerous."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Chance Encounter

Chapter 14

**Location: Padme's quarters**

The first thing Padme she did when she opened the door and saw Thrice was give her a hug. Startled, the red-eyed beauty smiled and patted her back. She didn't expect such a warm welcome. However, the Senator still considered Thrice a friend and quickly invited her in.

"Oh Kiya, I'm so glad you're ok. Did Obi-Wan and Ani rescue you? What happened?"

The two entered the sitting room and sat down. Thrice set her bag on the floor and said, "Yes, Master Obi-Wan and young Skywalker saved me. And Count Dooku is dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Padme closed her eyes in relief. "Oh, thank goodness, I knew Obi-Wan and Ani would come through. But why did he take you?"

"It was blackmail. He wanted something from my Lord Master."

Suddenly, the brown-eyed beauty grew quite and softly said, "Right, I almost forgot that you aren't really an ordinary person. You're really named Lady Thrice and come from the Blackswan Clan on Dagobah."

"I'm sorry, Padme. It was not my intent to hurt your feelings. I really did come to your serve as a handmaiden, but also came to learn more about the Core. My Lord Master is concerned about dangerous men like the Count. He wants me to be his eyes and ears."

"So, you're really a spy."

Thrice calmly smiled. "No, I'm just here to collect intelligence on the Senate. To see what you Core beings are up to with the Separatists. And even though Lord Swan can pick up the holo-news on subspace, it still doesn't compare to a firsthand account."

Padme got up and started to pace. She understood Thrice's purpose for being at the Core, but it was hard for her to grapple with the fact that her once timid friend was really a covert agent from a distant land and rubbed elbows with dangerous men like the Count. She had her fooled so completely and it irked her because she once played a decoy herself. Well, it certainly seemed like she had met her match.

However, she noticed Thrice's bag on the floor and asked, "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Well, I was actually hoping I could continue working as your handmaiden, but if you dislike the idea then I will make other plans."

"No, you can stay. I meant what I said that I wanted us to be friends."

In a teasing tone, Thrice asked, "Even if I'm not the friend you believed me to be?"

Padme answered, "Yes, but I still think you're a good person, that hasn't changed."

Thrice was touched. She didn't think Padme had that much faith in her and got up to stand next to hear and took her hands. "Thank you, Padme, you won't regret it. I will do my best to be your friend."

XXX

Meanwhile, in a dark liar, Darth Sidious learned that Jango Fett had only recover a portion of Lord Blackswan's data on midi-chlorians. The hunter wasn't able to complete his mission. The Clan turned out to be more heavily fortified than it seemed. However, he knew other scientists that would be willing to continue the research. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out. Though, he didn't think Count Dooku would get killed.

The Count had grown careless. He had been infatuated with the Clan-woman, Lady Thrice. He had developed feelings for her and it was his undoing. It seemed that the Clan was becoming more and more troublesome. They would eventually be dealt with, but for now they were only a minor nuisance.

Instead, Sidious decided to refocus his efforts in creating political strife between the Separatists and the Republic. It meant he would have to find a replacement for the Count to head the party.

Though, ultimately Sidious wanted more quantity troops for his rising army. He was hoping the midi-chlorian data would solve his problem and help him create a new generation of Sith who were loyal and strong, but unfortunately he would have to wait. He would have to be patient for victory.

XXX

**Location: Coruscant (1 month later)**

Things were business as usual at the Temple and Obi-Wan and Ani had done a few diplomatic assignments here and there. Though, unfortunately Obi-Wan was getting a reputation as a great negotiator. The High Council was sending him on more and more peace-talks and it was becoming very frustrating. Personally, Obi-Wan disliked politics and politicians. He knew for a fact that most of them only ever lied.

Though, today he had some free time and decided to go for a walk. Ani was with him, but he had lost him somewhere at a speeder shop. The young man was obsessed with fast ships and wanted to check out the latest model, yet Obi-Wan couldn't careless. Instead, he wondered over to a tea and herbal shop and spotted Thrice. She was wearing a black body suit with a long sky-blue shawl wrapped loosely around her head. He hadn't seen her for while, but he thought she looked divine.

Obi-Wan strode up beside her and watched as she sniffed a tin filled with dried tealeaves. Amused, he smiled as she wrinkled her nose in disgust and set it back down.

"Do you normally smell your tea before buying?"

Startled, she looked up and met his glance, but smiled when she recognized him and said, "Of course, Sir Knight. I did the same with you."

Obi-Wan beamed at her flirtatious nature and leaned in close to softly whisper into her ear. "I've missed you."

She turned to look at him and blushed. "I—I've missed you too, beloved."

Obi-Wan felt his heart soar at her sweet endearment and grinned. He liked being her beloved. It made him feel privileged to be the only man to make the proud she-warrior blush like a damsel. Gently, he reached out and covered her hand as she went to pick up another box of tea and silently searched for her feelings through the Force. And after a moment he found what he was looking for. He found her love for him and heard her sigh longingly.

"Oh…dearest, please don't torture me."

"I torture myself for loving you, Milady."

Thrice turned her hand over and laced her fingers with his and asked, "Do you regret it?"

"No, I just wish the world were a different place."

"I don't. I think its prefect if it brought me you."

Obi-Wan smiled and tenderly released her hand to caress her wrist when suddenly Anakin stepped into the shop with Padme.

"Master! There you are. I've been looking all over the place for you."

The couple sprang apart and Obi-Wan felt Thrice's feelings shut down like a tomb. He already missed her Force-presence and wished they had more time to themselves, however appearances had to be maintained and he walked up to greet his Padawan and Padme.

"Right, sorry, but you know I have no interest in speeders, Ani. But, I can see you are not without company, how are you, Miss Padme?"

The brown-eyed beauty replied, "I'm very well, Master Obi-Wan. Thrice and I were just out doing a little shopping. Though, I had no idea that we'd run into each other like this. It's quite a coincidence."

"Jedi don't believe in coincidences, Padme," said Anakin. "Jedi believe in destiny. It was probably fate that we ran into each other today."

Padme laughed. "Oh Ani, not that again. I know that the Force is a great mystery, but I like to believe we have some control over our fate. That's way I believe in the Republic."

Anakin smiled at her and replied, "Whatever you say, Angel."

Suddenly, a loud boom could be heard throughout the city and outside people were standing around confused. Immediately, Obi-Wan and the others ran out to see what was going on and several holo-screens began to report the news that the Separatists had planted a bomb at the Senate. Footage of the explosion was shown and the collapse of the building. Horrified, Padme watched on in shock while Anakin tried to comfort her by placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"Oh my god, who would do such a thing?" cried Padme.

The Jedi Master retorted, "I don't know, but we're going to find out. Come on, Ani."

"But Master, what about Padme?"

"Priorities, Ani. Lady Thrice can see to the Senator. Right now we need to see about that explosion."

Obi-Wan then ran to confiscate a transport, but Thrice called out to him and said, "Good lucky, Master Jedi!"

Anakin started the ship's engine and over the roar Obi-Wan smiled at her and replied, "Haven't you heard, Milady? Jedi don't believe in luck" and in a flash the two were gone.

XXX

**Location: Obi-Wan's quarters**

Late that night, Obi-Wan reflected on the day's events. He had gone to investigate the explosion at the Senate and discovered that the building was completely gone. However, there weren't many casualties since the Senate was not in session, though the message was clear. The Separatists had declared war.

The Chancellor was already requesting assistance from the Order and it was only a matter of time before they were drafted as soldiers. It was a bleak path, but Obi-Wan could see no other alternative. He moved to rub his brow and felt drained and exhausted. He was worried about the future and what might happen.

"Are you alone, Sir Knight?"

Obi-Wan turned and saw that it was Thrice standing at the balcony. She had sneaked in through the Temple by scaling the side of the building. Obi-Wan had no idea she managed it. She pulled her hood and scanned the room. Obi-Wan rose to greet her and said, "Ani is asleep. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about the explosion. What will the Jedi do now that the Republic has been attacked?"

"We will likely join the Republic's Army. The Senate sees this as an official act of war by the Separatists. This is the end of our peace."

Thrice narrowed her brow and said, "I don't understand. Why do this? What is their goal?"

Obi-Wan smiled and drew in a deep breath and replied, "I wish I knew, Milady, but what do mad men want anyway?"

The war-maiden suddenly grinned mischievously and supplied, "Power? Property? Prestige? Maybe even all of the above?"

The Jedi Master laughed and watched as she moved through the apartment and sat down on the sofa. He strode over to join her and took her hand. He absently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb and he pensively said, "Perhaps Milady, but regardless of their motives the Republic is headed towards war and it is the duty of the Order to protect the people."

"Yes, but I came to tell you that Lord Blackswan also wishes to join the war."

"What? Why? I thought Lord Swan was a pacifist?"

"Well, he was, but the robbery and the information you told him about the midi-chlorian has sparked his interest. However, he isn't going to send warriors to fight, instead he will give the Order medical relief and supplies. My new mission it become the Clan's representative and to introduce myself to the High Council as General Thrice, third elite of the Blackswan Society. It is a title I haven't used in years, Obi-Wan. I thought I had put that chapter of my life behind me."

"Don't worry, Thrice. I'm sure your Lord Master wouldn't have assigned you such a task if he didn't feel you could do it. The Order will benefit greatly from the Clan's aid, however why doesn't Lord Swan order you to be an Ambassador to the Republic?"

"Lord Swan only respects the Jedi. He doesn't care for the government at all. He will only put his faith in somebody he believes in. He will not follow the people. To him there are no 'people,' there is only the Clan."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head tenderly and said, "I don't like politicians either, darling, but we should be mindful of the present and not the future. It isn't written yet."

"Yes, but wanted my future to be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled. He was touched by her words and reached out to give her a kiss. Thrice wrapped her arms around his neck and in a wave she dropped her emotional shields and shared with him her feelings. Obi-Wan felt her love and loneliness like an old ache. It amazed him how open she could be with her heart and her soul. It was intoxicating.

Desperately, Obi-Wan tried to convey his own feelings back to her through the Force and watched as she broke away from their kiss to gasp. She shivered in his arms and closed her eyes as he leaned forward to plant kisses along her neck.

Softly, he whispered into her ear, "Oh god…the Force never felt so good without you near."

"Please, Obi-Wan…"

In response to her plea, he aggressively bit her throat and heard her moan with desire. He groaned into her shoulder as felt her passions soar and held her close. Their hearts were racing and their breaths were shallow, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He needed more.

He reached up to her collar and slowly began to open her suit. He pulled back the zipper inch by inch to reveal her beautiful skin when suddenly he heard a voice sternly call to him.

"Obi-Wan! What the Sith do you think you're doing?"

The coupled looked towards the balcony and saw Master Qui-Gon. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he did not look happy.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Obi-Wan has been found out by Qui-Gon! What's going to happen now?

Please review. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I've been pouring out this story pretty fast, but this chapter has given me the most stress to date. I have written it over at least 4 times until I finally worked out the kinks. I just wasn't sure if Qui-Gon should rat out on Obi-Wan or not. I couldn't decide if he should be expelled. Though, I hope you like the results of my time, torture and musings. And enjoy chapter 15.

XXX

Chance Encounter

Chapter 15

"Damn you, Obi-Wan! What on earth do you think you are doing?" seethed Qui-Gon.

The couple quickly got up and Thrice stood hidden behind Obi-Wan's back as she pulled up her zipper and fasten on her clothes. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and tried to find her composure. Obi-Wan felt her gradually close off her feelings and found that he missed them already.

However, Qui-Gon was not pleased. He entered the apartment and glared at them both. Hotly, he said, "Obi-Wan, I don't care whom you choose to have an indiscretion with, but you are playing with fire. This is no time for romance. You are a Jedi Master. I thought you were wiser than this."

Offended, Obi-Wan said, "Lady Thrice is no _indiscretion_. And why does everybody think they can just drop by my quarters unannounced?"

"I'm serious, Obi-Wan. You have grown dangerously attached. Attachments are forbidden. And Thrice is no ordinary woman. She is Force-sensitive and her emotions pull stronger than an average being."

"You make me sound like a seductress, Qui-Gon," commented Thrice in amusement.

Irked, the tall Jedi said, "In this case, my lady, you are. I know how appealing your Force-powers can be. So, heed my words, leave Obi-Wan alone. The both of you leave each other alone. Obi-Wan has to set a good example for Anakin. He is the Chosen One and has a great destiny."

Thrice was enraged. "No! I love Obi-Wan. And you have no authority to forbid me anything."

Shocked, Qui-Gon watched as the war-maiden rushed to Obi-Wan's side and took his hand lovingly. He had never seen the Clan-woman behave so irrationally. Qui-Gon had gotten to know her since his resurrection. He found her to be professional and kind, but never thought she'd see anything in his former-Padawan. And Obi-Wan was stubborn and wise. He didn't think he'd fall victim to temptation.

Solemnly, Obi-Wan said, "It's true, Master. I'm in love with Thrice, but I won't jeopardize my standing in the Order and fail my duty to Anakin. We plan to wait until he has finished his training before we even think about a relationship. Thrice has agreed to wait for me."

Qui-Gon could not believe what he was hearing. He quickly marched up to the two and broke a part their hands and said, "No! Anakin should be your top priority. He is the Chosen One. I can't believe you'd risk the fate the of universe over a fling."

Obi-Wan stated, "What Thrice and I share is no fling. I know her feelings and I know what we share is love."

"Get over yourself, Obi-Wan! It isn't going to work. For all you know she is just using you. You don't know how little the Clan thinks of us Core beings. We are fleeting and insignificant compared to them. They live for hundreds of years. We are flies compared to them."

In a raw voice, Obi-Wan said, "No, you're wrong. I think you should go."

"No, you need to come to your senses."—Qui-Gon then pointed to the war-maiden—"If anyone should leave it should be her. She does not belong."

Annoyed, Thrice shoved his hand away from her and said, "I shall do no such thing!"

"Then, I won't have you jeopardizing the Chosen One's future!"

Qui-Gon then drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. Thrice narrowed her brow and drew her midnight sword. The Living-Force vibrated through the steel and made the blood red stone at the base of the handle glow. However, Obi-Wan got between them and shield his beloved from his former-Master's blow. He blocked his attack with his own lightsaber and the two lasers clashed in an eerie hum.

"No, Qui-Gon. Stop."

"Then end your attachment."

"No, I can't. I love her."

"Then, I'll knock some sense it you, Obi-Wan."

The two Jedi then began to duel. They parried and blocked around the apartment until Qui-Gon shoved Obi-Wan away by the balcony and he tripped and fell over the side. Obi-Wan landed on a passing transport and used the Force to safely leap down onto the ground. Qui-Gon followed him down and together they resumed their fight, but unexpectedly a bolt of Force-lightening roared between them and scorched the ground.

The two men looked up and saw that it was Thrice. She jumped onto several ledges along the building and approached them with a glare.

"You fool! Do you really want to harm your old apprentice?"

"You don't understand. It was you who forced my hand. You have no business meddling into Jedi affairs. You are ruining destiny."

Thrice shook her head and said, "If I meddle it is because my father loves you, Qui-Gon. He loves you like a friend. I thought you were my brother! I thought you were my kin! Why would you deny me a love when it took me years to find?"

Suddenly, Master Yoda and Master Windu appeared. They came to see what all the fighting was about and couldn't believe their eyes. They saw that Master Qui-Gon was alive and speaking with Obi-Wan and Lady Thrice.

"What is going on here?" asked Master Windu.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and said, "Master, let me explain—"

"It's nothing," interrupted Master Qui-Gon. "It was merely a misunderstanding. However, I am alive as you can see and I have returned to claim young Skywalker for my new apprentice."

Stunned, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "What? You can't be serious?"

Qui-Gon strode closer to him and in a soft voice said, "Don't you think that would be best, Obi-Wan. For everyone's sake?"

Thrice unfortunately heard Qui-Gon's words and re-sheathed her sword, but gripped the handle in agitation. She felt her blood boil and and seethed, "You're a bad man, Qui-Gon."

He smiled at her charmingly and said, "And you, my dear, are a good lady."

XXX

**Location: Jedi Temple, High Council chamber**

"What you mean I'm Master Qui-Gon's new apprentice!" cried Anakin. "I'm Master Obi-Wan's apprentice."

Master Windu raised his hand to gesture for the young man to calm down. "Please show some restrained, Skywalker. Let me explain. Master Qui-Gon has requested to take over your training and even though it is highly irregular Master Obi-Wan has consented. Though, typically such a request is only made if the first Master in question is injured, unfit or dead."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Then, why?"

"I feel that Master Qui-Gon can give you the extra support you need, Ani. It was his wish that you be trained."

Anakin was dissatisfied with Obi-Wan's reply. He wanted to why he was giving him up to Master Qui-Gon when he was the one that had been training him for the past 7 years. It felt wrong to him to just be handed off like that even if it was Master Qui-Gon that freed him from slavery. He thought of Obi-Wan as a father or a brother. He didn't want to break up their team, but before he knew it Master Yoda made his decree.

"Agree, we are. Young Skywalker is to be Master Qui-Gon's apprentice. Master Obi-Wan, you are assigned to be a general in the Republic Army. Go you will to lead the people's army."

He bowed and said, "Yes, Master."

XXX

Obi-Wan waited until the others left before seeking Master Yoda out to speak with him alone. He needed some advice and wanted to ask his opinion. The little Master seemed to sense Obi-Wan's unease and waited for him by the large windows in the chamber.

"You wish to speak?"

"Yes, Master. I am—torn."

The little Master raised his ears and said, "Torn over young Skywalker?"

"No, I honestly do think that perhaps Master Qui-Gon would make a better Master than me. It is these feelings I have been having. Forbidden feelings towards a certain lady."

Master Yoda hummed. "Forbidden feelings you say? Attachment is what you speak of. Very dangerous attachment can be. Attachment leads to the Darkness."

"Yes, I know, but I possess these feelings nonetheless. That is why I feel that I am unfit to train Anakin. He deserves a Master with more resolve than I have."

The little green Master turned to face Obi-Wan and inched closer with his walking stick and said, "Master Qui-Gon puts too much faith in the boy. He believes him to be the Chosen One. His faith blinds him to many things. Though, unfit you are not, Obi-Wan. But learn you must to forget Lady Thrice."

Surprised, Obi-Wan asked, "Master, how did you know it was Lady Thrice?"

Master Yoda laughed. "Big ears, I have, Master Obi-Wan."

XXX

A few days later, Lady Thrice was true to her word and introduced herself to the High Council as General Thrice of the Blackswan Society. She brought with her Lord Blackswan and his party of female Force warriors. They offered the Jedi food supplies and medical aid, but reframe from entering the war completely because of Lord Master wish for his people to stay pacifist.

The High Council agreed and welcomed their assistance. Thrice was to stay on as a Clan representative, but she surprised Lord Swan with a request.

"I wish to participate in the war."

The red-eyed scientist narrowed his brow and stated, "No, these are not your people, my lady. We will only cross the line when there is only other course to take."

XXX

**Location: Padme's quarters (3 years later, Obi-Wan 35, Anakin 19 and Padme 26)**

Master Qui-Gon took training the potential Chosen One seriously. He trained Ani hard and demanded much from him. He believed that Anakin was their galaxy's future savior.

Though, today they were on assignment to protect Senator Amidala. She was the victim of a recent assassination attempt. They were on the elevator up to her apartment when Qui-Gon noticed that Ani was fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Master. I was thinking it's been a while since I've seen Padme. It was during the attack on the old Senate building. I was 16. Do you think she'll notice that I've grown?"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, I'm sure she will. Now, be mindful of our mission, Padawan. This isn't a social call."

Anakin sighed. "Yes, Master."

A few minutes later the two Jedi arrived at the Senator's apartment and were greeted by her captain of the guards. He welcomed them in, but was unhappy about the additional security detail. He was sure he could insure the Senator's safety on his own.

Though, Padme just beamed. She was advised by Senator Palpatine to seek Jedi assistance—Jedi who happened to be old friends.

"Master Qui-Gon, it's good to see you again. It isn't everyday we meet a man who has cheated death."

He replied, "It was not my doing, Miss Padme. I believe my return was the will of the Force. But, I trust you remember Ani."

Padme turned to the young man and grinned. In surprise, she exclaimed, "Ani? It is really you, little Ani? Oh my, you have grown so much."

In response, Anakin was pleased. He blushed and boldly said, "Thank you, Padme. You've also grown. You've grown more beautiful."

Padme inwardly swooned. It had been a long time since somebody noticed her as a woman. Normally she was surrounded by her work and spent most of her time among Senators and representatives. Anakin was like a breath of fresh air. He had nothing to do with the political world. His life was full of danger and swordplay. He was able to help the people directly while she could only help the masses through her voice.

"It's good to see you again, Ani. I greatly appreciate the Jedi support, but frankly I feel quite safe already with my guards. I refuse to leave the Senate when my people need me to represent them."

Confidently, Anakin said, "We'll protect you, Padme. I promise."

She smiled and stated, "Oh, I'm sure you and Master Qui-Gon will. But, how is Master Obi-Wan? Last I heard he was preparing to fight the droids on Geonosis." (AN: Don't hate me. I don't know enough about the Clone Wars to name more than just a handful of planets. My fandom just isn't that strong.)

Qui-Gon supplied, "He has moved on to a new battle front since then. It appears the Great General has some new help from the clones."

Shocked, Padme asked, "The Clan?"

"No, the stormtroopers. They may help tip the scales to our favor."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Again, thanks for the encouragement RKF22. I love it that you're sticking with me. Though, to all my readers. Please feel free to review/ comment. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Chance Encounter

Chapter 16

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple, hanger bay (1 year later)**

Thrice sat her ship. It was held inside the Jedi Temple for safe keeper in their docking bay. She made regular trips to her vessel in order to transmit her reports to the Clan Colony on Dagobah. She had spent the last 3 years working a relief worker on behalf of the Clan and had been assisting the Jedi in aiding the people. She had not seen or heard from Obi-Wan in all that time, but in her heart she hadn't lost her faith. She loved the Jedi Master and worried about his fate.

Suddenly, the sound of the transmitter flickered on and the ghostly blue holo-image of Lord Blackswan appeared with Lady Nina.

"Father, I have some disturbing news."

The scientist held up his hand to stop her from continuing and said, "Yes, daughter. I know—the clones. Their appearance troubles me. They are the line that has been crossed."

Thrice said, "The are currently helping the Republic fight the Separatists and their droids."

"Yes, but who commissioned them?"

"The High Council does not know. They only see them as a boon that will help them win the war. They are everywhere. Even on Coruscant. Millions of these carbon copy stormtroopers roam the city and guard the people from terrorist."

Stoically, Lady Nina asked, "And the Republic? How goes their politics?"

"There has been some political unrest in the Senate. The Chancellor was recently voted out with a vote of no confidence. The majority has chosen Palpatine. He is the new Supreme Chancellor on Coruscant and the Republic has been transformed into a monarchy with a parliament."

"Is this what's troubling you, my lady?"

"No, but it isn't the politics that troubles me. It is Miss Padme. She missed the vote for the new Chancellor last year because of an assassination attempt. She had to go into hiding since the incident and since then she has made herself scarce. I think their maybe something wrong. She no longer writes me."

Lady Nina interrupted and stated, "You're little friend is of no importance. She is a child and that Jedi friend of hers Master Qui-Gon is no friend of ours. If he chooses to disobey our Lord Master and blackmails his own former-apprentice than he is no better than a dog."

Lord Swan grinned. "Spirited words, daughter, but please show a little restraint. Qui-Gon is my friend, not my creation. I want him to make up his independence. However, the stormtroopers concern me. Keep a sharp eye on them Milady and do not hesitate to act as a warrior."

Thrice bowed and said, "As you wish, my lord."

"Good, Lord Blackswan, over and out."

The holo-image flicked away and silently the she-warrior moved to lock down her ship. She exited down the back ramp and sealed the compartment with a voice commanded and once again her vessel was seamless like a solid mass. However, once she was in the hanger bay she saw a new ship had arrived from the front. She saw a group of stormtroopers march out in single file and to her joy General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He was dressed in white battle armor under his long brown outer robe and he was talking with one of the clones.

Thrice felt her spirits rise like a star. She immediately crossed the dock to greet him and would have ran to him if it didn't seem too overly emotional. She called out, "Sir Knight! Sir Knight, you're back!"

Obi-Wan turned to see her and grinned. It had been a long time since he last seen Lady Thrice and as always she was an ageless beauty with long raven hair. She was dressed in a bright red gown that matched her eyes and her hair was braided and pinned up over her right side and cascaded down her shoulder. She smiled and stopped short of touching him to instead grace him with a polite bow.

"Welcome back, Sir Knight."

"Thank you, Milady. You look well."

In reaction, Thrice blushed and lowered her gaze. Obi-Wan couldn't believe how adorable she looked and had to resist the urge to take her into his arms and hold her tight. He didn't know how much he missed her until he saw her again. She was still his timeless beauty that had shared so much of herself with him and for a long time all they could do was stare into each other's eyes and beam.

It wasn't until Commander Cody cleared his throat that the two woke from their spell. Obi-Wan embarrassingly smiled and said, "Oh, Commander. Forgive me. Lady Thrice, allow me to introduce you to Commander Cody, Commander this is Lady Thrice. She is a representative from the Blackswan relief program stationed at Dagobah."

"Lady Thrice," retorted the Commander respectfully.

The she-warrior nodded her head in return. "Commander. I trust you and your men are keeping General Kenobi safe?"

Cody smiled. "We do our best, ma'am."

"That is good to hear, sir, but tell me where do your allegiances lie?"

In response, he frowned. "Ma'am?"

"Why do you fight? What are your personal reasons? Is it patriotism? Or do you fight for the general?"

"Oh, the general, my lady. I'd fight hell and back for him."

Obi-Wan decided to end her line of questioning and took her arm to lead her away. He then turned to Commander Cody and said, "Alright, I think the Commander has had enough of your interrogation, Milady. Now, why don't you tell me about your latest projects?"

Cody managed to reply, "I'll see you at the meeting, General" before the two began to walk away.

XXX

Obi-Wan lead Thrice towards an empty control platform that overlooked the hanger bay. He waited until they were alone and out of earshot before speaking. He gave her a critical look and asked, "What was all that about with Commander Cody?"

"It was nothing. I just wanted to know his opinion."

Yet, the Jedi Master didn't buy it. He knew she wasn't the sort to ask silly questions. Thrice was too clever for that sort of thing. Also he hadn't forgotten that she was in fact a general as well. She was a general that waged war with a clone army for over 600 years. Pensively, he rubbed his beard and then pointed at her and said, "You are up to something. I can feel it."

Thrice swiftly turned her back to him and said, "It isn't my doing. It is the Clan. They don't trust the stormtroopers and are preparing to enter the war."

Obi-Wan was surprised. He approached her and asked, "Why? What does your father know?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. He knows nothing for sure. But to our people to make such carbon copies is considered sacrilege. The only reason why anybody would make so many identical clones is because they plan to wage a full-scale war and damn the casualties."

Suddenly, he knew what she was getting at and said, "You don't trust the clones. You doubt their loyalty. That's why you asked Commander Cody those questions."

She finally turned to face him and answered, "Yes and the Clan marches if I give them the word."

"But I trust Commander Cody. You heard him yourself."

"Yes, I know, but for all our sakes I hope I am wrong."

Obi-Wan then looked away towards the ships and people below. He knew that what Thrice said made sense, but there was no proof of deceit. The stormtroopers had been a big help in the fight against the Separatists and had brought them back from the brink. It was only a matter of time before the Separatists were eradicated now that General Grievous was no more. Eventually the Core would continue on in peace and then maybe—maybe if she—no. Obi-Wan mentally shook himself. He couldn't afford to think of such things. He was a Jedi. Attachments were forbidden.

Abruptly, he turned to go. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Milady. May the Force be with you."

"No, Obi-Wan! Wait!"

Thrice rushed to his side held his arm to make him pause. Timidly, she ran her hand over his back and felt only armor, but she felt a thrill as the same. She had missed him terribly. She missed his presence.

"I wanted you to know that my feelings haven't changed. I still love you, Obi-Wan."

"Thrice, what you are saying cannot be."

"It doesn't matter. My feelings for you will never change. Time, age, war—those things mean nothing."

Obi-Wan faced her and said, "How can you say that? How can you be blind to reason? Don't you understand that we can never be together? I am a Jedi. I am bound by the Code."

Solemnly, Thrice looked away and removed her hands from his robe. She said, "You know I've lived a long time, Obi-Wan. I have experienced many things, but the one thing that makes this world worth living is hope. Hope that one day we can know peace and love. And all those other things like duty, honor and the greater good—those things are meaningless without love."

Softly, he said, "I know, Milady, but I don't want you wasting your time waiting for something that can never be."

Thrice smiled mischievously and asked, "Are you breaking up with me again? I thought you gave me your word?"

Exasperated, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, I remember, but don't you see that our situation is hopeless? I can offer you nothing, but heartache. I was hoping you'd forget about me over the last 3 years."

Thrice reached up touch his face and pressed her palm over his heart. Her senses were filled with his scent and his Force-presence. It filled her with gentleness and harmony like a soothing bath. She felt that he was both tired and weary, but he was more skilled than ever and strong.

She closed her eyes and swooned.

"How can I forget you, Obi-Wan? I love you. How can you doubt? I thought you meant your words when you defended me against Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan pressed his forehead against hers and felt her emotions gradually bleed into his own. She was a strange whirlwind of both deep inner peace and chaotic moods, but at her heart she only radiated longing and love.

"I love you too, Thrice. I meant what I said. Please don't be sad if I sound doubtful. It wasn't you I doubted; it was only my own resolve. I don't want you to suffer by waiting for me. I thought it would be best if our feelings dissolved."

Thrice was slowly getting lost in their shared feelings and hummed. Unconsciously, the pair began to caress each other and took comfort in each other's arms. Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek against hers and breathed in her familiar scent of roses and wilderness. She smelled like heaven and her bliss was washing over him like waves. Obi-Wan could not remember ever feeling so good in a long time.

"Hmm, I wish I could hold you in my arms forever."

"Yes…my heart."

Obi-Wan grinned and playfully threaded her loose braids through his hand. He felt drunk on her lovely vibrations and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "Tell me, why do you call me your heart?"

"Because you are. You can love many things, Obi-Wan, but I only have one heart."

Obi-Wan pulled back and felt overcome by her words. He framed her face in his hands and tenderly gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. "Thrice, darling. You are my heart as well. And I swear I'll never doubt our love again."

"Obi-Wan, I—oh!"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the Temple and down below, they saw Jedi fighting stormtroopers in the hanger bay. Obi-Wan watched in horror as his own troops began to cut down his Jedi friends one by one. The Jedi were gravely outnumbered.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but we better find out." Thrice then drew her black sword from her sheath and jumped onto the ledge of the balcony and offer Obi-Wan a hand. "Come on."

The Jedi Master accepted and together they joined the fight.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Finally some swordfighting! I feel kind of bad that Obi is always on the fence and trying to dump Thrice but I think he'd try again for good intentions.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Chance Encounter

Chapter 17

**Location: Jedi Temple**

Obi-Wan was shocked to learn that the stormtroopers were programmed to rebel with a pre-issued command called Order 66. The clones were designed to attack their Jedi comrades and kill them in the name of the new Empire. Everyone Obi-Wan looked the Temple was on fire. Younglings were displaced, Masters lay dead in the corridors and fumes choked the air and prevented escape. It was madness.

Desperately, he tried to slay as many stormtroopers as he could and to his surprise he ran into Commander Cody. The Commander was defending the Jedi and helping them to escape. He was shooting his fellow clones with his blaster and rushed to his side when he spotted him in the hallway.

"General! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Commander, but what's going on? Why aren't you attacking?"

The Commander replied, "It's like I told the lady, I'm with the general. My men and I stand with you, Kenobi."

Thrice asked, "Yeah, but who issued the order? Who told you to kill?"

"I don't know. I was told over the comm. It was issued by the new Empire."

"Empire? What Empire?" asked the she-warrior.

"Hey, like I said. I don't know, but lets get the hell out of here. The whole place is going to burn down."

Obi-Wan immediately agreed. "Right, prepare to evacuate and take as many of the wounded as you can."

"Hey, but what about you?" said Commander Cody.

"Later, I first need to go rescue the younglings. Some of them may still be trapped inside the upper level. Go, hurry!"

Desperately, Thrice caught his arm and shouted, "No! I'm not letting you go alone. I'm coming with you."

Inwardly, Obi-Wan didn't like the idea, but knew there was no point in arguing. He didn't have time to debate the issue and so he agreed. It wasn't like he could order her around. Thrice wasn't a Jedi and she wasn't one of his men.

Swiftly, the pair navigated up through the Temple towards the youngling training rooms and tried to avoid the flames. It was in one of the room that Obi-Wan saw a man standing in the middle of the fires. The smoke made it hard to see. He didn't know who the man was, but something was wrong about him. He seemed out of place.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Obi-Wan tried to clear away from the smoke, but it was difficult to breathe and unexpectedly his foot caught on something on the floor. Puzzled, he bent down to look and to his horror he saw that it was one of the younglings. It was a boy. He was dead. He had been cut down by a lightsaber.

Suddenly, he heard Thrice gasped. He followed her gaze towards the ground and saw that the room was literally covered with the corpses of the younglings. Their small bodies were everywhere and they had all been slain with a lightsaber.

"Force, who could do such a thing?"

"It was me, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master looked at the strange man and noticed that it was Anakin. He had his lightsaber drawn and his face was hard and contorted with hate. Obi-Wan was stunned. The smoke had died down and he saw the blood and carnage clearly around their feet.

"Ani, please. Please tell me you didn't do this."

The young man grinned evilly and said, "I did. I had to."

"But why?"

"I did it because the Jedi have denied me everything that I ever loved. They are evil and deserve to pay for what they've done to me."

Confused, Obi-Wan stated, "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

In response, Anakin lunged forward and tried to cut Obi-Wan down with his lightsaber and roared, "Lies! You know what they did to me! They took me away from my mother and now she's dead. They took me away from you and you let them. They took away my Padame. They took away my life! Well, I done listening to them. I'm done being manipulated. I have a new Master now. One that understands me!"

Anakin then dueled with Obi-Wan around the ruined Temple. The two clashed lightsabers and cut the air with their hum, however the two were almost evenly matched. No matter what Obi-Wan did, Anakin would counter exactly.

"HA! You are no match for me, Obi-Wan. I'm stronger than you."

Obi-Wan shoved Anakin back and he realized then that their battle had forced them to battle in the High Council chamber. The ceiling was burnt badly and bits and pieces of it were falling all around them like rain.

"Obi-Wan! We must leave. The ceiling is going to collapse," shouted Thrice from the doorway.

"No!" seethed Anakin. "All Jedi must pay!"

The young man then rushed forward to slice his former-mentor in two. Obi-Wan moved to block his attack, but just then the ceiling gave way and a large chunk of burning debris fell over their heads. Desperately, Thrice rushed to save them and used her Force-powers to send a bolt of Force-lightening to shove the flames away. It crashed through the window.

Obi-Wan shielded his head and heard the crackle of the lightening electrify the air and create an explosion that shattered the glass and expelled the furniture out into the dizzy heights below. However, when he looked up he saw that Anakin was gone. He didn't see any trace of him anywhere.

Thrice quickly ran to his side and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but what happened to Anakin?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him, but hurry we have to go. The fire is too strong. We have to leave while we still can."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan agreed and took Thrice's hand. "Right, come on."

However, just as the couple left, a smoldering hand sprang out from the rubble and Anakin began to crawl out on his hands and knees. His body had been badly burnt by the fire and his skin showed red angry welts that bubbled over painfully. Enraged, he cried out in sheer agony and cursed Obi-Wan with all his black hate.

XXX

When Obi-Wan and Thrice finally left, they saw there was nothing left of the once grand Jedi Temple. After a thousand generations the home of the guardians of peace was no more. Only a smoldering black cloud of smoke lingered over the city and down below hordes of white armored stormtroopers paraded through the streets.

"We can't stay here," said the she-warrior. "We have to leave."

"Yes, but where?"

"To Dagobah. Lord Swan will help."

Obi-Wan then spotted an empty ship on a landing platform. Together the pair boarded the ship and Obi-Wan used his Jedi mind-trick to put the pilot to sleep. Thrice immediately powered up the controls while Obi-Wan disposed of their unwanted baggage.

It wasn't long before the two entered space and made their escape.

XXX

**Location: Dagobah, Blackswan Colony**

When Thrice and Obi-Wan arrived at the Clan, she immediately when to speak with Lord Blackswan in the Great Hall. Thrice then threw open the double doors and marched in without even bothering to be announced. Obi-Wan followed her lead and watched as she swiftly approached the scientist's table without an ounce of formality at all.

"Father! The clones have struck. They have torched the Temple and the young ones lay dead. It is betrayal. It is a plot of mutiny organized from the start. They were issued an order to slay their Jedi comrades and serve a new Empire. It was Palpatine's doing. He was the clever dog who made the people crown him king with their own hands."

Lord Blackswan said, "Calm yourself, daughter. Here, have a drink. Master Obi-Wan, you may join my table if you wish."

"Thank you, Lord Blackswan," replied the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan sat at the table and leaned forward on his elbows in deep thought. So much had happened it such a short amount of time. Though, he appreciated Lord Swan's civility. It gave him a moment to mediate and gain some prospective. Obi-Wan concluded that Thrice's summary of the events on Coruscant was true. Palpatine had been the mastermind behind the fall of the Jedi and he suspected was also the Sith Master to Darth Maul. Though, he had no idea how to undo the wrong he had caused.

"Master Obi-Wan," said Lord Swan. "I want you to know that you are not the only Jedi who has come to my door."

He looked up and asked, "Who else is here?"

The scientist looked over his shoulder and gestures for somebody to step forward from behind a screen. Obi-Wan rose up and saw Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon. He instantly felt relief and grinned.

"Master Yoda! Master Qui-Gon! You made it out alive. Oh, thank the Force."

Master Yoda shook his head and replied, "Yes, but many we have lost."

Qui-Gon added, "The Jedi are being exterminated throughout the Core. We are being hunted down like criminals one by one. The Order is gone, Obi-Wan. The Jedi are no more."

"Yes, but surely there is something we can do? What about the Clan? What about our allies throughout the Core?"

Master Yoda turned his head and closed his eyes. "No, patient we must be. Wait, we must. But help, I cannot give. I will go into exile. We must all go into exile and wait until the right time."

In reaction, Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. He thought the best time to strike was now while the Empire was still at its infancy and their allies still had faith. He felt confident that they could do it. They had the Clan backing them and Master Yoda surely knew other beings that would be willing to join their cause.

He said, "I don't understand. Why is this not the right time, Master?"

Qui-Gon answered, "Because, Obi-Wan, we must wait for the children."

Confused, he asked, "Children? What children?"

Lady Nina suddenly walked into the hall with two newborns in each arm and said, "These children. The son and daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala."

Stunned, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Anakin and Padme? But—how? When?"

Lady Nina frowned and handed the babies back to Master Qui-Gon and glared. She had just returned from tending to the babes and said, "Here, they are both healthy and immunized. However, I could do nothing for the mother. She had already been dead too long. I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon took the babies and said, "That is unfortunate. Thank you, Lady Nina for your assistance."

"Wait," said Obi-Wan. "Padme is dead?"

The pale-beauty replied, "Yes, she was dead when she arrived. She died during childbirth, but we cannot perform resurrection without first recording the subject's memories and taking a sample of their DNA. Miss Padme has never visited our labs, so we have no record of her memories. If we resurrected her then she would not be the same being. She would only be a copy."

Obi-Wan turned to his former-Master and asked, "Qui-Gon, what do you plan on doing with these children?"

"Master Yoda and I thought it best if we separate them because of their high level of ability in the Force. I plan to take the boy to Tatooine to be raised by his aunt and uncle. I will watch over him until the time comes and he can forfill his destiny and defeat the Sith. His sister, Leia I plan to give to Bail Organa. He has agreed to raise her as his own."

Obi-Wan shocked everyone by saying, "No, Anakin was my responsibility before he was yours. I should be the one to look after his son. I should have never allowed you to blackmail me into giving him up. He might not have turned."

In retaliation, Qui-Gon said, "No, that was your own doing, Obi-Wan. If you had not fallen in love with that Clan-woman then I would have never even considered taking away your apprentice. He was supposed to be the Chosen One! He was supposed to have restored balance back to the Force, but he has failed. Perhaps his son, Luke can set right his father's wrongs."

However, Thrice stepped forward and said, "I will help Obi-Wan watch over the little one."

"What? But you're not a Jedi."

Firmly, the raven-beauty said, "It doesn't matter. I refuse to let you put the burden of defeating the Empire on this boy's head. It is the duty of elders to protect the young, not weigh them down with our mistakes. And as far as I am concerned you Jedi are just as bad as the Sith if you do not allow people to fall in love."

Obi-Wan rushed to her side and said, "No, Thrice. I can't ask you to do that. The Jedi are not your people."

Hotly, she retorted, "Well I don't need to be asked! I'm volunteering." She then turned to Master Yoda and said, "So, little troll, what will it be? Will you agree to have the child cared for by Master Qui-Gon or Master Obi-Wan?"

In reaction, the little Master looked amused and grinned. He had to admit that Lady Thrice had a lot of spirit. It was too bad she wasn't a Jedi. She seemed the most willing to care for the child. Though, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were both fine Jedi Masters, only one he felt was destined to train the infant. And that man was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master Obi-Wan will train young Luke Skywalker. He will help him forfill his destiny."

Stunned, Qui-Gon said, "But, Master, Obi-Wan is unfit to train the boy. He has an attachment. He could fall to the Dark Side of the Force like Anakin."

Master Yoda shook his head and stated, "No, Obi-Wan has had feelings for Lady Thrice for many years. It has not stopped him from forfilling his duty. He has always put the Order before his own feelings or he would not have been made a general or a member of the High Council. Agree, you must, Master Qui-Gon."

Reluctantly, the tall Master replied, "Yes, Master. But what of the Clan?"

"Leave the Clan to me," said Lord Swan. "There will always be a place for the Jedi at my home, but the Clan will not tolerate the destruction of the clones. They are a blasphemy made without heart or free will. My warriors will not stand for such atrocities. We will join the Resistance and liberate the stormtroopers from the Empire's keep."

In reaction, Obi-Wan was amazed. He had no idea that Lord Swan wanted to free the stormtroopers. He assumed he wanted to slay them. He thought they saw them as abominations.

"You mean that was your plan all along? You intent to free them?"

The scientist smiled and replied, "Of course, sir. We are not savages."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Chance Encounter

Chapter 18

**Location: Dagobah, Blackswan Colony**

Obi-Wan stood on Thrice's balcony and watched as the rain descended down onto the dome shaped plantations and over the swamplands beyond. The air was still and the scent of damp vegetation perfumed the air.

"Did you get any sleep, Obi-Wan?"

He turned and saw Thrice leaning against the frame of the doorway and staring at him. Her raven hair was unpinned and flowed freely down her shoulders. She was dressed in her typical battle-suit, but wore over it a beautiful pale pink robe. He noticed that she looked so at ease in her native setting—here in her palace amongst the backdrop of the woodlands and the swamps. In this place she was respected and revered just as he had been at the Jedi Temple. But, once again, he thoughts were clouded with worry and doubt. What if things get worse? What if the Clan should suffer the same fate as the Temple? What if all hope was lost and the Empire reined supreme?

"Darling, did you hear me? You're giving off some very bad vibrations. Do you need to mediate?"

Startled, he replied, "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about our predicament. Where is Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon?"

Thrice approached him and said, "Qui-Gon has gone off to deliver Leia to Bail Organa. Master Yoda has disappeared into exile sometime during the night. Luke is being watched by Captain Sheema, my former-student."

"Hmm, I wonder what Qui-Gon will do know that Master Yoda has picked me to watch over Luke. Though, I can sympathize with his feelings. Qui-Gon always believed Anakin to be the Chosen One and now that he has turned Qui-Gon may place his hopes of the prophecy onto Luke."

"Well, if he feels so strongly about it then why doesn't he train Luke with you? I don't see why a boy can have 2 teachers."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, you would."

Thrice raised her brow and tilted her head curiously. "Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you just don't seem to think much of the Jedi way. It makes me wonder what you think of the Jedi at all."

Surprised, she said, "Oh—well, I admire Jedi skills and I respect their desire for peace. It's very honorable and I think all Jedi have a fine sense of who they are in the world as guardians of those who are in need. Those ideals have always been present in the Clan, but until recently had not been practiced. The Clan has a very bloody history, Sir Knight. One must be made strong of heart as well as mind."

Obi-Wan grinned and took her hand. "I'm glad I have you by my side."

She smiled back and said, "I plan to always be by your side, my heart."

He pulled her closer and teasingly asked, "Oh, is that a proposal?"

Thrice blushed and pressed her forehead against his and softly asked, "Well, are you asking?"

"And if I am, what would you say?"

The she-warrior giggled and whispered, "I would say 'yes,' but I would insist you ask my father for permission for my hand."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan grew serious and kneeled on one knee and took both her hands in his. He stared up at her with his azure-gray eyes and said, "Then, I'm asking. Lady Thrice, will you marry me?"

Shocked, she exclaimed, "Oh, hellfire! You're serious!"

Obi-Wan grew nervous and squeezed her hands tighter and said, "Yes! I am. I thought you were serious too. Unless—unless you don't want to marry me? I just thought when you said you never wanted to be parted that you meant—"

"Yes!" she shouted. "I do want to marry you, but I thought your crazy Jedi rules would make that impossible."

Obi-Wan then got up and held up tightly. Thrice appreciated his strong hold because she suddenly found herself weak in the knees. She felt frightened, happy and scared all at the same time and it was all because of Obi-Wan. She felt him release one of her arms to cup her cheek and said, "None of that matters now, my darling. I want to be by your side forever. I love you."

Thrice's eyes began to tear with joy and she happily accepted and said, "Yes, I love you too, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master grinned and gave her a passionate kiss. Thrice instantly melted into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt so happy that she could fly. And when the kiss ended she giggled and stayed close to playfully nip his throat and planted little kisses over his bearded cheek and chin. Obi-Wan could feel her joy like rays of sunshine touching him. She felt amazing.

Obi-Wan basked under the glow of her happiness and absently ran his fingers through her soft raven hair and muttered, "Now all I have to do is ask your father. Tell me, how do you think he'll take it?"

"Oh, splendid!" shouted the mad scientist from inside the apartment.

The couple turned and saw Lord Swan beaming with hands clasped together like he was cooking up a scheme. Suspiciously, Thrice narrowed her brow and stoked up to him and said, "Father, it's rude to walk in unannounced."

"Well, I didn't know you'd have guest. But I heard enough of your little proposal to give my blessing."

Thrice was stunned. "Really? You approve?"

"Well, of course! Just think! You two could make lovely offspring. Why a Jedi and one of my warriors—oh, such a progeny would be unstoppable. Haha! I bet Qui-Gon never thought of that winning combination. Oh, I'd put money on my warrior's bloodline over his Chosen One any day."

In reaction, Obi-Wan was horrified. He never even thought about the prospect of having his own children. He never even gave it a thought. Force! He didn't even know if the two of them were even compatible. They had made love years before and he wasn't even the least bit careful. Did that mean he could have been a father before?

Meanwhile, Thrice was not happy being the new "subject" in her father's latest experiment. She crossed her arms over her chest and approached him dangerously and said, "No progeny of mine will be your new project. And in any case such a thing is impossible since my body was not made for childbearing."

Innocently, Obi-Wan asked, "Wait, you can't have children?"

Thrice explained, "I was created to be a warrior, Obi-Wan. My body's reproduction system is dormant. I cannot have children."

"Oh, well I see why as a warring race why you wouldn't be. And I suppose in such a life as ours it is best that it was not meant to be."

Yet, after Obi-Wan accepted Thrice's biology, he couldn't help feeling a little sad. He figured in another time or place it would have been nice to be a father someday. However, his lady was more than he needed. He liked her fiery ways and her people. It was just a shame he had to take her away from it all over again.

Obi-Wan said, "Lord Swan, with your permission I wish to take Lady Thrice's hand in marriage. I plan to take Luke to Tatooine as Master Qui-Gon first suggested. It holds painful memories for Anakin and it is remote enough to keep the boy safe from the Empire's hands."

Pensively, the scientist replied, "I understand…but first permit my High Priestess to perform the wedding ceremony. I may no longer have my general anymore, but I'll be damned if I am not the one to give her away."

XXX

The wedding was not what Obi-Wan expected. He thought it would be a small affair, but instead the entire Clan participated. The normally spacious Great Hall was filled with all the staff and a bonfire was light in a large wide rimmed caldron. And around the fire was circle of warriors dressed in their very best. They had their swords draw and pointed at the flame. The priestess—whose name was Lady Nell—stood at the center of the circle with Lord Swan and Lady Thrice.

Thrice was dressed in plain white gown with a crown of wildflowers on her head. She looked like a vision—all soft and gentle. She was led to Obi-Wan by her father's hand.

Lord Swan then held their joined hands up for all to see and said, "I, Lord Blackswan hereby give Lady Thrice in marriage to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He shall now be recognized as your lord and an honorary member of this Clan."

The scientist then released the pair's hands and with Thrice's guidance they approached the bonfire and linked hands with Lady Nell. The flames flickered between them and in an eerie tone, the priestess said, and "We gather here today to witness the joining of Lady Thrice and Jedi Obi-Wan. Now, together repeat after me…I so do promise to bind my mind, body and soul to whom I love."

_I so do promise to bind my mind, body and soul to whom I love. _

"Though tears of joy and sadness, I shall remain true."

_Though tears of joy and sadness, I shall remain true._

"For now and forever, you are my heart and my heart is mine."

_For now and forever, you are my heart and my heart is mine._

Lady Nell then grinned and raised their hands up into the air and cheered, "All hail Lord and Lady Kenobi!"

Suddenly, in a mightily roar the entire Great Hall cheered as one, "Hail!" and a second later the war-maidens began to sing and music began to play. And before Obi-Wan could react, he and Thrice were swept away in a form of line dance.

It was a beautiful and memorable time in Obi-Wan's life. He never knew he could feel so accepted and at peace so soon after the war, but the Clan-people were warm and wise. He envied their community and their ability to adapt. He realized then that Thrice had been right. There was a big difference between her people and the clones.

Thrice laughed and placed her crown of flowers onto Obi-Wan's head, but was then carried away by her sisters and was lead into a dance between only her and Lady Nina. The dance floor cleared and Obi-Wan watched as his new bride circled her former-teammate in a hypnotic dance.

Obi-Wan suddenly realized that Thrice and Nina were like a pair of opposites. Thrice was raven and bold while Nina was pale and reserve. The two women mirrored each other's moves as a lone singer accompanied their movements.

The mood gradually grew quiet and slowly Lord Blackswan joined him to watch.

"I pray to the Great Spirits that you and Thrice return back to us, Obi-Wan."

"I hope so too, Lord Swan. I hope that one day you can achieve the peace you desire. And thank you again for your kindness."

The scientist smiled and said, "There is no need for thanks. You are now one of us. Let us just hope we can celebrate together once again."

XXX

**Location: Tatooine**

After the wedding, Obi-Wan and Thrice took Luke to hid at Tatooine. Obi-Wan didn't want to waste any time and endanger his new extended family. He felt that the quicker they reestablished themselves the better. However, Thrice was no used to the simple life and disliked the sand and heat almost more than he did.

"You didn't say Tatooine was so hot, Sir Knight."

"It's a binary system, Milady. I thought you knew. Now, the Lars farm isn't too far. It should be that way. We can stay with them until we can make our own arrangements."

Obi-Wan huffed and re-slung their bag over his other shoulder and pressed on their the scorching heat, while Thrice cradled Luke in a wrap against her chest and trailed behind him slowly. Obi-Wan could understand her discomfort since she was used to living among woodlands.

"Did Anakin really come from such a sandy place?"

"Yes, darling. He did. He and his mother were slaves. Master Qui-Gon liberated him after he discovered Anakin's talent in the Force. We are going to be staying at his stepbrother's dwelling. Anakin's mother remarried. His name is Owen Lars and his wife Beru."

"And you think they'll take us in?"

"Yes…I hope."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Next Chapter, life at the Lars farm.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Chance Encounter

Chapter 19

**Location: Tatooine**

When Obi-Wan and his wife finally arrived at the Lars farm they didn't know what to expect. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how they would be received, but he had a mission to forfill and Luke deserved to be raised by his relatives. Cautiously, Obi-Wan knocked on the door and waited until a woman came and answered it. Her dark blonde hair was braided and pinned into two buns and she wore a simple farmer's dress and apron.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

The Jedi Master bowed. "Yes, is this the Lars residence?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. Perhaps you've heard of me. I was once Anakin Skywalker's master."

The woman suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're the Jedi who took in Ani. Well, please come in. I'll go get Owen. Do you want some water? I bet you're thirsty from your walk." Beru then disappeared somewhere inside the house and began calling out her husband name.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Thrice entered the house and out of the suns. The dwelling was pleasantly cool compared to the outside and Obi-Wan pulled back his hood and dropped his bag. Thrice also removed her hood and sat down to check on Luke.

Beru then returned with Owen and watched as the two men eyed each other wearily.

"You!" shouted the farmer. "What are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble for this family?"

Obi-Wan raised his hands in surrender and said, "I didn't came here to fight, Owen. I came here to talk."

Irked, he said, "Talk? We've got nothing to talk about. You took Ani away and now he's dead. You and your kind are nothing, but trouble."

Suddenly, Luke began to cry and for the first time the couple noticed Thrice holding the baby. The she-warrior tried to soothe the babe with her Force abilities, but it wasn't working. She cradled the little one to her breast and got up to approach her husband.

"Darling, I think he needs to be changed. I can't quiet him down."

Obi-Wan reached down the bag and handed her a smaller satchel and said, "Here, perhaps Beru would be kind enough to help you."

Beru instantly beamed at the sight of the baby. She and her husband couldn't have any kids and the sight of the infant made her heart squeal. She quickly walked over to the strange woman and agreed. "Of course. Come on, dear. The bath is this way."

"Wait," said Owen. "Whose baby is that?"

The Jedi Master replied, "It's Anakin's baby. His and Padme's. His name is Luke Skywalker and he is the reason why we are here. You and your wife are Luke's uncle and aunt. We want Luke to have a good home."

At that realization, Beru reverently took Luke from Thrice's arms and held him tight even though he was wet and crying. She so wanted a child and rushed to Obi-Wan to express her gratitude. "Oh, thank you, Obi-Wan. We'll take good care of him."

Meanwhile, Owen was taken back at this sudden change of fortune. It seemed hard to believe. However, he glanced between the Jedi and the she-warrior and had to wonder what they were doing. The woman didn't look like a Jedi or a nursemaid. Instead there was an eerie quality about her and he noted that she called Obi-Wan "darling."

In a shot in the dark, he asked, "Is she a friend of Ani's?"

The war-maiden answered, "No, I was a friend to Padme. Obi-Wan and I wish to remain on Tatooine to keep away from the Empire. We ask for your help until we can find a place of our own. I am Obi-Wan's wife."

Owen was surprised. "His wife? I thought Jedi don't get married."

Thrice smiled and stood beside Obi-Wan and said, "Well, this one is."

XXX

**Location: Tatooine**

Obi-Wan tried to make the best of his new temporary living conditions with the Lars, while Thrice ended up preoccupying her time being Beru's new gardener while she took care of baby Luke. Meanwhile, Owen set out to help the new couple find a new home. He didn't want Obi-Wan or his new bride living with them any longer than was necessary. Overall, only Beru seemed happy about their predicament.

Obi-Wan decided to see how his lady was doing and went in the garden. He watched as she watered and cared for Beru's flowers and fruiting plants. Gardening seemed second nature to the war-maiden, which was no surprise since her people owned a large plantation.

Absently, Obi-Wan ran his hand over the back of her neck and slowly caressed the curve of her back. Playfully, he nuzzled her pulse and heard her purr pleasantly.

"Mmmm…not now, love. I told Beru I would care for her plants."

"Yes, but I want to take care of you first."

Thrice smiled and pulled away. Obi-Wan watched as she moved around the flowerbed and spotted a bed of strawberries. The little red fruit were ripe and impulsively he plucked one and took a bite.

Shocked, Thrice exclaimed, "Oh! Sir Knight, how could you? Those are not yours to eat."

Obi-Wan ignored her protest and smiled. "Mmmm, but these are quite good. You should try one. Here, you can have the rest."

Thrice stared at him in shock, but then suddenly looked around like a burglar about to make a heist. She bowed her head and looked around before grinning mischievously and leaned forward to eat the rest of the fruit right out from Obi-Wan's hand. In reaction, Obi-Wan was stunned. He didn't think she'd eat the fruit like that. It was exotic.

Mesmerized, he watched as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said, "My father said berries are forbidden."

Confused, he asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. He said something about it causing unwanted chemistry."

Obi-Wan was appalled. This news didn't sound good at all. He couldn't believe Thrice would risk eat something forbidden. "Then why in blazes did you eat it if you knew it could cause some sort of side affect?"

She shrugged. "It smelled delicious. And besides the effects aren't life threatening."

Obi-Wan walked around the flowerbed to reach her and took her hand. He shook his head at her carelessness and said, "Well, don't do it again. I don't think your father is the type of man to make idle claims. Now, do you feel? Do you need to lie down?"

Thrice slowly smiled and raised their join hands. She suddenly felt warm all over and her heart began to race. She glanced up to meet Obi-Wan's eyes and deliberately reflected the light the make them shine. Obi-Wan sensed the change in her mood and in a flash felt her desire overtake him like a tidal wave. Her animalistic need was overwhelming.

"Take me," she commanded and he complied. Obi-Wan quickly took her hand and dragged her back inside the house and into their room.

XXX

A few days later, Thrice was terribly sick. She could keep nothing down and she became very isolated. She would speak to with no one and she would stay alone in Beru's garden for hours. It made Obi-Wan very worried and he feared that maybe something was seriously wrong.

The night before, she didn't even bother returning back inside the house. He felt he was at his wits end and tried everything he could think of to get her to come back out. It wasn't until dust that he finally broke down the garden door and saw her standing in the dark with her reflective eyes shining up at him in fright.

"Thrice, what's the matter with you? What's wrong?"

"I—I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I was afraid. I was in denial."

Concerned, he approached her and saw that she had been crying. Obi-Wan's resolve softened at the sight of her tears and he gently reached up to wipe her face. "Thrice, please…why were you crying? Do you regret coming here with me? Were you afraid that I wouldn't understand?"

"No, it isn't that. I'm sick and I know the reason why."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan was afraid. Maybe her illness was more serious than he thought. Maybe she had contracted some sort of pathogen? He started to panic and tried to think of ways to save her. Desperately, he said, "Don't worry. Whatever your illness I'm sure your father can cure it. He's a brilliant scientist. He can do something to save you."

Thrice laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. She closed her eyes and sank into his embrace and said, "No, I'm not dying. We're having a baby."

Dumbfounded, he exclaimed, "What! But—but you said—you said we couldn't have younglings."

"Well, I was wrong. I think that fruit we shared a few days ago did something to me. Remember? The one I said my father told me was forbidden?"

Obi-Wan realized what she meant and pulled her arms away from his neck so he could met her glance. Her pregnancy suddenly explained everything. It explained her spontaneous desire to make animalistic love and her emotional retreat to the greenhouse. She had probably been in emotional turmoil all alone for days.

In response, Obi-Wan was not pleased. He cupped her cheek and said, "Why didn't you tell me before? You didn't have to suffer alone. We're supposed to be together in everything."

"I know. I just had a hard time believing it was there."

Thrice then took Obi-Wan's hand away from her cheek and placed it over her belly. She used her Force-powers to seek it out and immediately Obi-Wan felt the new life growing deep inside her womb. It was like a fluttering pulse that was fragile and small, but it stole his breath away in awe.

"Oh my god, Thrice—is that?"

"Yes, it's our child. I couldn't sense its heartbeat until now."

"Oh, Thrice…"

"I was so happy before I couldn't stop crying. I—I was afraid it was impossible and then I was afraid it was too wonderful to be true."

Obi-Wan gathered her up into a tight embrace and spun her around with joy. He didn't think he could be anymore happier than he was now. He laughed and framed her face in his hands and kissed her slowly. He saw that she had shut her eyes and she looked breathless. And to him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His ageless beauty that he absolutely adored.

"I love you, darling. And I hope our child grows up to be as wonderful as you."

Thrice beamed and said, "Oh? I was hoping our child takes after you, love. Just think, another dashing young knight to roam the stars."

Amused, Obi-Wan stated, "Oh, so you think I'm dashing? Well, Milady, I think it's about time I get you to bed. And then tomorrow you have to eat a proper meal. I won't have the future mother of my child cloistered away in the greenhouse like a garden snail. No, tomorrow I will spoil you rotten. Owen's chores will just have to wait."

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note:** If you've read my other SW stories strawberries always manage to make an appearance. Though, personally I don't really like strawberries. I like cherries instead, but that just sounds like an innuendo in a story. Somehow red fruits and couples signify to me original sin and the whole garden of Eden thing. I think that's why it popped up into my head and into this fanfic.

Plus, thanks again for your encouragement RKF22. I've already written a lot of this story out already that it seemed a shame not to post the rest up even though you're my only reviewer. But, I'll try and keep things interesting. I'm sure I can pull off a good twist.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Chance Encounter

Chapter 20

**Location: Tatooine (5 years later) **

Overtime, Thrice had her baby and it was a boy. He was the splitting image of his father. He had red-ish brown hair and a cleft chin, but his eyes were from his mother's side of the family. Little Jinn Kenobi had amber golden eyes that reflected the light like a cat. He was also strong in the Force and the object of love within the small family's life.

Thrice became best friends with Beru Lars and with her persuasion, the Kenobi family was allowed to stay on the Lars farm as Luke's extended family. Owen helped Obi-Wan build a separate house next door to his own and before long the two households became a little community.

They fell into a routine of sharing chores and watching the children. Luke and Jinn were practically brothers and inseparable. They would spend hours playing and wondering off on their little adventures, but Thrice insisted that they be exposed to the ways of the Force early. Obi-Wan at first was reluctant, but to his relief all she taught them was mediation and simple techniques. Obi-Wan soon learned that his wife was a natural teacher, she just didn't know it.

Every night before the boys went to sleep, Thrice would tell her little ones stories—stories about wicked fiends and brave heroes from across the galaxies. She taught them Clan history and Jedi lore that he didn't even know that she knew.

Obi-Wan watched as she sat on the edge of their son's bed and recounted the Jedi Code to both Luke and Jinn. She caressed each of their little heads and said, "And the Old Wise Ones say that there is no death, but only the Force."

Jinn rubbed his tired eyes and asked, "Mom, what's the Force?"

"It's energy, my dear. It's what makes our world alive. You see energy cannot be destroyed. It can't really die and that's why the Old Wise Ones say there is only the Force and not death. When something ends it only changes."

"I don't get it, mom. I thought you said the teacher in the story died. You said he fell down the ship's power shaft."

"Yes, but the teacher didn't stay dead, Jinn, but later on he came back to life."

Wide-eyed both boys sat up and Luke exclaimed, "Really! Can people really come back to life?"

The she-warrior laughed and rose up to kiss each of their heads and tucked them in under the sheets. She shook her head and replied, "Oh no, it's getting late. I'll tell you the rest of the story another night."

Luke and Jinn both whined.

Thrice smiled and moved to shut the light and whispered, "Goodnight, my darlings" before retreated back outside the door and into the main living space. She saw that Obi-Wan was watching her as she emerged from the room and grinned. She blushed under his gaze.

Obi-Wan took her hand and pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on her sweet lips. He felt his love for her grow ten fold while he watched her interact with the children. He was glad that even on this remote world, she still managed to preserve their heritage.

"Mmm, you have such a way with the younglings, my darling. Though, I think they like your violent tales a little too much for their own good. But, I must admit that is certainly one way to teach Jedi ideals."

"I'm pleased you think so, dear, but I never imagined we'd be so happy living here."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "I feel the same way, my sweet. This world may be a desert, but with you it's paradise."

In response, Thrice began to laugh and lead them both back to their room to sleep. They didn't notice the man standing outside their house wearing a long robe and hood.

XXX

Master Qui-Gon had arrived on Tatooine in hopes of seeing Obi-Wan again and put to rest their differences. He had spent the last 5 years working with the Rebels after he delivered Leia to Bail Organa. He knew that Luke was at a ripe age to be trained and had hoped to assist Obi-Wan in guarding the boy against the Sith. Luke was the best hope for the future and thought that together as a team they could persuade the Lars to let them train him.

However, as Qui-Gon drew near, he saw that the Lars farm had expanded. There were two houses on the farm and he saw through the window that Obi-Wan was in one of them and living with Lady Thrice. The two were in a warm embrace and he watched as his former-apprentice kiss the she-devil on the lips.

Inwardly, Qui-Gon as furious. He was sure that Obi-Wan would have seen by now the error of his ways. He could not continue on as a Jedi Master if he had an attachment. Darth Vader was living proof of the consequences of love and feeling. And yet there he was playing house with the war-maiden.

Well, Qui-Gon was not about to let Luke fall down the Dark path like his father. He was going to make a proper Jedi out of him no matter what Master Yoda had to say.

Irked, the tall Master silently entered the Kenobi home and slipped into the child's bedroom. It was dark inside and he knew that if he stayed too long then Obi-Wan would sense his presence. Quickly, he found the boy and used the Force to induce a deeper sleep and then snatched him up under his arm and dashed away back into the night.

XXX

**Location: space, Qui-Gon's ship**

Qui-Gon had left the boy on a cot inside a cabin within his ship. He had to take the boy somewhere remote and train in the ways of the Force as a real Jedi. He had to be away from attachments and Obi-Wan's dangerous sentiments.

Though a few hours later, the boy woke up from his Force induced sleep and had wondered into the cockpit confused and dazed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at the hooded man sitting at the pilot seat.

Puzzled, he asked, "What's going on? Who are you?"

Qui-Gon turned around in his seat and pulled back his hood to greet Luke warmly. He smiled and said, "Hello, Luke. Don't be afraid. I'm Master Qui-Gon. I'm a friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The boy gaped at the stranger and tried to inch away. He shook his head and looked around the ship for a way to escape, but saw none tried instead to be brave. He said, "I'm not Luke. I'm Jinn. You made a mistake."

"What?" startled Qui-Gon. "What do you mean you're not Luke?"

The boy looked up and met his gaze. Qui-Gon finally got a good look at the boy and realized what he had said was true. The boy wasn't Luke. He was somebody else. He had red-ish brown hair and honey colored eyes. He looked a little younger than he thought Luke should be, but there was no mistake. The boy was strong in the Force. It was practically coming off of him in waves.

Spontaneously, he rose from his seat and grabbed the boy's shoulder to keep him in place. "No, you must be Luke. You have to be. You're strong in the Force."

The boy was suddenly scared and whimpered, "No, I'm Jinn. I don't like you. I want to go home. I want my mom."

Bewildered, Qui-Gon stated, "Mom? Who are your parents, Jinn?"

Jinn wiped the back of his hand over his teary eyes and said, "Ben and Thrice Kenobi."

In reaction, Qui-Gon was shocked. Ben and Thrice Kenobi? Obi-Wan Kenobi—this was Obi-Wan's son. Suddenly, like lightening he saw the resemblance. Jinn was the splitting image of his former-apprentice. They had the same features and hair color. The only difference between the boy and Obi-Wan was his eyes. However, under closer inspection Qui-Gon realized that his eyes were reflective like a cat's eye. He had Clan eyes. The eyes of Lady Thrice.

"So…you're Jinn…Jinn Kenobi. Obi-Wan named you after me, did he? Well, your mother will have my head for this."

Qui-Gon then rose up from the floor and pensively gazed out the window of the ship. He rubbed his beard in thought and knew for sure that Lady Thrice would kill him for taking away her babe. There was nothing more terrifying in the universe than a protective mother and her younglings. Though, Obi-Wan would no doubt be any less forgiving. He would soon have two angry parents breathing down his neck. He had to think of something quick.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his robe. He looked down and saw Jinn. He asked, "Yeah, are you going to take me home, Mister Qui-Gon?"

The tall Master sighed and replied, "Yes, I suppose I should. I—"

Suddenly, the ship started to shake and Qui-Gon rushed to the controls and saw that they were under attack by Imperial ships. Qui-Gon cursed under his breath and immediately tried to out run them, but there were too many. They were closing in fast and out from behind a large asteroid he saw Vader's personal battleship.

"Damn!" muttered the tall Master. "What poor timing."

Meanwhile, Jinn was scared. He ran to Qui-Gon's side as he sat in the pilot's seat and watched as they zoomed dangerously close to an asteroid field and blasted an enemy ship. The vessel burst into flames and they fly right into and came out on the other side.

Jinn nervously grabbed onto Qui-Gon sleeve and said, "I don't like this. I don't like flying."

The Jedi Master grinned and replied, "You know, you sound just like your father, Jinn. Obi-Wan never liked flying either."

Yet, just then an Imperial ship shot their engines and the ship startled to lose fuel. A great streak of space exhaust filled the black skies and the nearby battleship powered up it's tractor-beam and captured them in a blue light. Slowly, the ship was being dragged in and quickly Qui-Gon rose from his seat to begin preparations for an attack.

Though, Jinn was still scared and grabbed onto the tall Master's robe. "Mister Qui-Gon, please. I want to go home."

"I'm sorry, Jinn. I can't take you home right now. We're being pulled into the Imperial ship. Now, tell me. Do you know how to use the Force? Do you know how to hide?"

"Yeah, mom taught me how to mediate and sing. And I can hide by Force-presence when Luke and I go play hide-and-go-seek."

"Really?" questioned Qui-Gon. He was impressed by the last part. He had no idea the children were so keen on masking their presence, but oddly enough he realized that Jinn was now muting his aura like a pro. In a matter of seconds, his Force-presence had nearly disappeared.

Intrigued, he asked, "Can you move objects with the Force?"

The boy shook his head. "No, Luke is better at that than me, but mom said all good things take time and patience."

Qui-Gon smirked and patted Jinn's little head. He felt that Jinn really was Obi-Wan's boy. He was wise beyond his years and cautious. And if the fates were kind he might grow to be a brilliant tactician and leader. However, Qui-Gon had to keep the boy safe. He couldn't let the Empire get their hands on him.

"Jinn, I want you to go and hide. When I give the signal. I want you to leave the ship quickly. Understood?"

"Yes, but—"

"No arguments, Jinn. Now go."

XXX

**Location: Vader's battleship**

Darth Vader had sensed the old Master in the asteroid field. He was glad he had not perished. He wanted to end Master Qui-Gon Jinn himself. He would make him suffer for denying him happiness. For Qui-Gon was a loathsome taskmaster. He had always demanded much from him. He wanted to mold him into the prefect Jedi—the Chosen One to save the galaxy, but he was wrong. The galaxy did not need saving. It needed to be purged from corruption. It needed to be rid of all the Jedi once and for all.

Vader breathed heavily in his bio-suit with anticipation. He waited with his troops in the hanger bay and used the tractor-beam to haul his prey in. The damaged ship smoked and smoldered on the deck. Extinguishers put out the last of the chard remains of the ship for safety and his men moved to pry open the hatch, but slowly the ramp lowered with a hiss.

Master Qui-Gon appeared at the top of the ramp with his hands out by his head in a gesture of surrender. He grinned cunningly at the Sith and said, "Darth Vader, so we meet again."

"Yes, old man, but I did not expect you to give up so easily."

The elder man smiled. "Ah, I thought you knew me better than that, Vader. Jinn, now!"

Suddenly, the boy ran out of the ship and Qui-Gon grabbed him and ran as well. They were being blasted at by laser fire, but Qui-Gon pressed a trigger in at his belt and ignited a fuse on his oxygen tank and it a loud boom it exploded in a ball of fire.

Enraged, Vader ordered his men to put out the flames and the emergency lights switched on along with the extinguishing foam. He saw that Qui-Gon had escaped somewhere inside the ship and suspected he was headed towards the bridge.

With a sweep of his long black cape, Vader marched out to look for him and the child he was with.

XXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere inside the Imperial ship crept Qui-Gon and Jinn. The little boy was trailing behind the tall Master like a chick to a mother hen. He followed him around obediently while he sought a computer terminal and tried to hack into the command center on the bridge. However, his access was blocked and decided to forget about sabotaging Vader's ship and find a way to escape.

"Blast, he's on to me. Well, we better change our strategy. Come on, Jinn."

The boy nodded his head and held on to the edge of Qui-Gon's long outer robe. Qui-Gon decided the best course of action would be to double back. He could steal one of Vader's Imperial ships and make a retreat.

However, just as he round the corner, the emergency lockdown door blocked their path and they were trapped. The two them tried to go back the other way they came, but Vader soon appeared with his red lightsaber in hand.

He breathed heavily and approached Qui-Gon with careful steps. He wanted to savor his victory. Though, curiously he gazed down at the boy and sensed something strange. He could not feel him in the Force. It was like he did not exist.

"I am curious, Qui-Gon. Who is that child? Is he your new apprentice?"

"He's just a charity case created by your Evil Empire, Vader. Though I am surprised you've found me so quickly. I must be getting predictable."

"You trained me too well, old man. And this time I will make sure you stay dead."

Suddenly, with a swing of his blade the two men clashed their lightsabers in a spark of fire and light. Together they tried to drive each other back while poor Jinn pressed himself against the wall and tried to keep away. Though, Qui-Gon soon realized he was unable to subdue the Sith and received a laser burn across his chest and leg. He fell down on one knee and cringed against the pain and struggled to get back onto his feet, but Vader kicked him in the head and made his nose bleed.

In a dark voice, he seethed, "At last, I will have my revenge, old man."

"No!" shouted Jinn. "Leave him alone!"

The little boy ran between the two men and spread his arms out protectively. He was trembling like a leaf, but defiantly he met Vader's sights with his amber gaze. Meanwhile, in response Vader inwardly grinned. The boy had courage, but it would not save him. No one was spared the wrath of the Sith.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Will Jinn get slayed by Darth Vader? Will Obi and Thrice show up too late? Read next time and see if the young Jinn makes it.

**Author's Note:** woo! I got a new reviewer on my story. Ya! Hello, my critical critic gurnius. I'm glad you've written me something. And yes, I feel I bit redundant with the plot, but my skills at turning out a good twist haven't failed me yet. I may yet surprise you. Though, many thanks again RKF22 for your continued encouragement. You're the best!

Please read and review. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Chance Encounter

Chapter 21

**Location: Vader's battleship**

Darth Vader raised his red lightsaber over his head and made ready to strike both the boy and his former-Master dead, but suddenly the ship began to shake. Alarms began to sound and a stormtrooper rushed towards Vader at the end of the hall and shouted, "Commander! We're under attack. It's a Clan ship."

In reaction, Vader raged. "Damn those meddling witches! Shoot them out of the sky. I want them dead."

"Yes, sir," retorted the trooper obediently, but when he disappeared around the concern they heard him scream. A blast of smoke and flame traveled down the corridor and the fumes activated the emergency lights and the fire extinguisher system. Jets of white foam fell from the tubes along the walls and the lights dimmed to an eerie green.

Vader ignored Qui-Gon and Jinn and watched as a group of stormtroopers were cut down by the reflected blast from their lasers. Curious, the Sith saw the shadow of a lone figure slowly approaching. He couldn't make out who the being was. The lighting was too dim and only a shadowy outline of an unknown intrude could be seen, but as the figure drew near Vader saw a pair of red glowing eyes shining up at him like a demon's.

"So, it is a witch. You must have a death wish if you think you can defeat me."

However, in a flash the warrior leapt at the Sith and clashed blades. In a clash of steel and light, Vader saw the illuminated face of his enemy and saw that it was Lady Thrice.

"You!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were dead."

Thrice narrowed her brow and eyed the strange masked man curiously. "Do I know you, dog?"

Vader shoved her back and watched as she stumbled back and landed on her feet gracefully. He had to admit he did not expect to see the old Clan-representative. He thought she had perished a long time ago during the Purge. However, he was not surprised that she did not recognize him. She did not know he survived the duel at the Temple and was left with severe burns on most of his body.

Though, at the end of the corridor another figure appeared and said, "I know him, Milady. I'd recognize him anywhere, my former-apprentice."

Stunned, Vader saw that the other intruder was Obi-Wan, the man who was his first master. He was the man who was like his father and brother in one. He was the one who had first betrayed him. He had given him up. Obi-Wan was the one man Vader hated more than he did Master Qui-Gon.

"So, you've survived as well, Obi-Wan. I have always suspected you were involved with Lady Thrice."

The war-maiden flashed her eyes and said, "That's Lady Kenobi to you, dog. Only a coward would slay children!"

"Thrice, no," commanded Obi-Wan in a stern tone. "Leave Vader to me. Go take Jinn and Qui-Gon to safety."

Reluctantly, the she-warrior obeyed. She rushed past Vader towards her son and gathered him up in her arms, before setting him back down and helping Qui-Gon stagger up on his feet. She threw his arm over her shoulders and let him use her for support as they walked away. Meanwhile, Darth Vader was enraged. He would not allow them to escape.

He lunged forward to cut down Qui-Gon as he passed, but Obi-Wan blocked his attack. Their lightsabers sparked as they made contact, but Thrice was sure her Knight would protect their path. She didn't give Vader a second look as she carried Qui-Gon out. However, Jinn wasn't as confident as his mother. He watched in horror as Obi-Wan nearly sliced in two by Vader's blade.

Desperately, he cried out, "Father! Watch out!"

Vader tried to over power his former-Master again with a scissors cut of blades and stated, "Father? So, the boy is your son. Well, old man, how does it feel to have broken the Code as I once did?"

Obi-Wan retreated back from Vader and replied, "I sympathize with you, Vader, but unlike you I was willing to wait. I tried to give up on love. I give you up to Master Qui-Gon, but not because I didn't care about you. I did it so you'd become a better Jedi. One whose Master was not compromised by attachment."

"No," roared the Sith. "You abandoned me!"

Vader then burned Obi-Wan across his left upper arm and scorched his skin. Obi-Wan cried out in pain. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's agony through the Force and maneuvered to stand on his own two feet.

He turned to the she-warrior and said, "Go…go to him. I can manage. I can get your son back to the ship."

Thrice glared. "You better, Qui-Gon or I'll kill you myself."

The tall Master smirked and watched as she ran back down the corridor. Qui-Gon knew that Thrice was a woman of her word. She would not let Obi-Wan down. Though, kindly Jinn tried to help Qui-Gon walk through the hall. He was turning out to be an excellent young man. Jinn was both brave and kind.

Though unexpected, he whimpered, "Mama" as he watched Thrice go. Qui-Gon sighed and patted his head in comfort. It also seemed Jinn still had a lot more growing to do.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the blocked corridor, Obi-Wan continued to duel with Darth Vader, but age and injury were slowing him down. Vader was driving him back and in a desperate attempt Obi-Wan tried to push him back with the power of the Force. The two tried to repeal the other with their abilities, but again they were an even match. A burst of energy and air swept through the halls as their Force-powers clashed.

"I see you still have some skill, Obi-Wan. I was afraid that exile had made you grow weak."

Suddenly, Thrice appeared and sliced through Vader's helmet with a quick swing from her midnight sword. A spray of vaporized air escaped through the crack and Vader stumbled back and wheezed.

"Y—you witch. You have no business interfering."

Thrice glared at him with her glowing demonic eyes and said, "It is my business where my husband is concerned, dog. You disgust me, you greedy fool. You are the one that drove Padme to die. It was you who betrayed her and you forsake her memory by working for the man who stole her dreams of a free state!"

"No, lies! You know nothing!" roared the Sith.

Vader than raised his lightsaber to battle with the war-maiden, but out of nowhere the blocked was crushed back with a tremendous amount of Force-energy and revealed an unknown man standing in its wake. The man stepped forward and in the green glow of the emergency lights and Vader saw that it was himself.

Stunned, he saw that man looked exactly like him. He appeared as he did before he was badly burned at the Temple. His complexion was perfect. His skin was unmarred. He was whole and smiled at the three of them like a Cheshire cat.

"Surprised. I'm the new Darth Vader. Darth Sidious sent me to take out the trash."

Bewildered, Obi-Wan stared at him and said, "My god…you're a clone."

"Yes, Obi-Wan. I am a clone, but a thousand times better than the original could ever be. I'm younger. I'm faster. I'm stronger. I'm the Dark Lord's true apprentice and not that broken piece of junk that used to be Anakin."

Inwardly, first Vader was paralyzed. He could not believe that his Master, Darth Sidious could betray him so completely. He did not only abandon him—he replaced him. He violated his trust and his broken body to create a new Sith. He was devastated.

"No! It can't be! My Master would never betray me! You must be a trick."

The Vader-clone laughed. "Gosh, you are so dense. Can't you see you're being replaced?" He then ignited his lightsaber and said, "And I'm here to make sure you get replaced permanently."

In a flash, the two men clashed. The old Vader verses the new. It was Vader's worst nightmare come true. He had nothing left in the world, but the Empire and without it he was nothing. He had no home. He had no family. There was no place in the universe where he belonged. He had to destroy the clone. He had to defeat him and prove himself worthy of his apprenticeship.

Though as the two Sith fought, Thrice rushed to Obi-Wan's side and took his arm. "We should leave."

"You're right, Milady. But Vader?"

"I don't care about Vader. I care about our son. Let these two monsters destroy themselves, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, but knew that she was right. Vader was a lost cause. He would never be Anakin again. The Ani he knew would have never slain those younglings or tried to cut him down and Master Qui-Gon. And with his mind made up, he took his wife's hand and raced down the hall towards the hanger.

Meanwhile, Vader and the clone fought viciously in the corridor. They didn't hold anything. They swung their lightsabers with the intent to kill and maim, but for all their effort they discovered they were at a stand still. Though, soon Vader grew short of breath. His helmet had been damaged by Thrice's black sword. She had pieced through the vapor device that allowed him to breathed. Suddenly, he fell to his knees and became to gasp for breath. He dropped his lightsaber and grabbed his own throat in a desperate attempt to draw in more air.

The Vader-clone laughed at his predicament and drew closer to level his saber over the back of his neck. The clone wanted to take aim before he took Vader's head.

"There can only be one apprentice," said the clone.

He then raised his lightsaber to strike the killing blow, but unexpectedly Vader shoved him back with the power of the Force and ripped the lightsaber out from the clone's hand and used it to sever his head. His body fell lifeless onto the ground and triumphantly Vader staggered to his feet.

He loomed over the clone's corpse and said, "Yes…I am the Chosen One."

XXX

Though, back at the hanger bay, Thrice and Obi-Wan made it back to the Clan-ship where they found Qui-Gon and Jinn. Obi-Wan immediately helped Qui-Gon set the controls to blast open the bay doors while little Jinn rushed to his mother's embrace.

It didn't take long for the group to brake away from the Imperial battleship and enter deep space. Obi-Wan wanted to put as much distance as he could between them and the Sith. He plotted a course back to Tatooine and prayed that Vader—either Vader—would not go after them in pursuit.

Obi-Wan set the vessel on autopilot and then turned to check on his son and wife. He saw that Thrice had picked Jinn up and was now cradling him in her arms as she sat in her seat. She was rocking him and had tucked his head under her chin. She then sensed Obi-Wan watching her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

Slowly, she got up with Jinn still in her arms and said, "I'll put him to bed, Sir Knight. You should take Qui-Gon to the infirmary."

"Yes, dear," replied Obi-Wan as he watched her leave. He could sense through the Force that she was upset. She was no doubt still cross with Qui-Gon.

"You have a good boy there, Obi-Wan," said the tall Jedi.

"Yes, I know. Jinn has a lot of potential. Now, let's get you over to the infirmary."

Obi-Wan then helped Qui-Gon get to his feet and together the two injured men hobbled towards their destination. Qui-Gon saw that the ship was fully stocked with the latest in Clan technology. Half of the medical equipment he didn't know how to use, but Obi-Wan seemed to know what he was doing and pulled out a jar of some kind and opened the lid.

"Now, have a seat and let's see what we can do."

Qui-Gon smiled and remembered how he used to help treat Obi-Wan's wounds as his Padawan. It was strange how their roles were suddenly reversed, but quietly he obeyed and winced as he pulled back his robe and tunic.

Obi-Wan examined the angry burn across his former-Master's chest and narrowed his brow in concentration. "Well, I can tell you you'll live, but Milady is better at healing than I am. I think I would prefer it if she treated you instead."

"Oh—ouch, do you think so? I thought she was angry with me."

"She is and quite frankly so am I"—Obi-Wan sighed and quickly turned around to pace—"Blasted it, Qui-Gon! What in the world were you thinking? Coming in the middle of the night and stealing my son like some thief. Force, it's bad enough that you took him, but now the Empire knows he exist too."

"Look, I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. It was a mistake. I thought the boy was Luke."

"And that's supposed to make it better? Luke is practically my son too. I don't understand your reasoning."

Irked, Qui-Gon shouted, "My reasoning! My reasoning! Obi-Wan you have a son. You just said Luke is practically your son. Don't you see that you are too attached? You are compromised as a Jedi Master. And I thought by now that you would have ended this affair with Lady Thrice."

"That's Lady Kenobi to you, Qui-Gon," stated the war-maiden at the door.

Thrice closed the door to the infirmary and quickly pulled out a hypo-spray from a draw and took a sample from the tall Jedi's wrist. The two men watched as she brewed some sort of medicine from one of the machines and then gave the injured Jedi Master a shot. Qui-Gon winced in pain, but instantly he felt his fresh begin to bubble and knit.

Thrice then took a damp wash cloth and aggressive thew it into his lap and said, "There. You're healed. Now get off the table so I can treat my husband."

Quietly, Qui-Gon did what he was told, but marveled at the science of her treatment. He had forgotten how advanced Blackswan technology could be. Though, Thrice wasn't so hostile to Obi-Wan. Instead, she gingerly helped her husband out of his tunic and used the jar of cream that he original pulled out.

Then, lovingly the war-maiden applied the ointment onto Obi-Wan's burns until they started to fade. Obi-Wan's injuries weren't as serious as Qui-Gon's and the ointment seemed to do the trick. Qui-Gon thought that treatments were over once Obi-Wan was finished, but he was wrong.

After Obi-Wan was restored, he then took the jar from his wife and held her chin to examine a nasty cut across her right temple. Obi-Wan dipped two fingers into the ointment and rubbed it onto her skin and watched as it magically healed.

"Darling, are you hurt anywhere else?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, nothing serious, but I feel horribly out of practice."

Obi-Wan grinned and ran his thumb across her cheek. "Yes, I know. I think the domestic life has dulled my abilities."

Thrice smirked and teasingly said, "Oh my, then I guess that means we should practice. I happen to love sparring, Sir Knight. It can be very _physical_."

Smiling, he replied, "I feel up to the challenge, Milady. I know how you love the excitement."

In response, Qui-Gon groaned at their innuendoes. He couldn't believe their flirtatious nature. It was both inappropriate and appalling. It was also making him feel like a third wheel. Politely, he coughed into his fist to get their attention. The couple pulled apart, but annoyed Thrice glared.

She stoked up to Qui-Gon and swiftly slapped him across the face and said, "You're lucky that's all you get for kidnapping my son, you dog. But if you come near my children again than I'll not only hunt you down and slay you myself, but I'll torture you and break every bone in your body."

Thrice then turned on her heel and marched out of the infirmary and slammed the door in her wake. Qui-Gon rubbed his red cheek and glanced at Obi-Wan and saw that he was smirking beneath his hand.

"What's so funny?"

"You, you got off pretty lightly. I was sure she'd leave you unhealed or possibly give you one more out of spite. She must secretly still be in a good mood from all that fighting on the battleship."

"Yes, well I can't blame her for hating me."

Obi-Wan headed towards the door, but paused and stated, "She doesn't hate you, Qui-Gon. If she hated you than you'd be dead. But, you made her feel afraid and I'm disappointed. I thought you respected me. I thought we had an understanding."

Startled, the tall Master knew he had hurt Obi-Wan deeply. He realized that his plan to take Luke and train him was a mistake. It was a gamble and he had lost. He had lost Obi-Wan's confidence and had frightened his wife. He knew that Thrice was not a woman who was easily scared. And Obi-Wan was once his most trusted friend. It was hard for him to accept the fact that he was now a father and husband. Qui-Gon neglected to see the pain his actions would cause him. He was worried that he realized his error too late.

Frantically, he called to him. "Obi-Wan, wait. I—"

"Not now, Qui-Gon. Tomorrow we'll talk."

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note:** I may update a little slower now since postings and my chapters have finially caught up. I'm aiming to write a bit more outside the box, but new ideas take time.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Chance Encounter

Chapter 22

In the ship, Obi-Wan quietly entered Jinn's cabin and saw that he was asleep. He silently approached his cot and pulled the blanket around him higher on his chest and then brushed the red-ish brown hair back away from his face. Obi-Wan was relieved that his son was all right. He was so scared when they discovered he was missing. He thought that maybe he had been taken by the Sand people or by slavers. He had never felt so afraid before in his life. It was only through the Force that they were able to understand what had really happened to Jinn. He had felt traces of Qui-Gon Force-presence in the house and had raised Thrice's old Clan-ship from the sands.

It was quite an adventure for young Jinn, but Obi-Wan was proud that his son had handled it well. Though, he was surprised that Thrice was not here with him. The two of them had a close relationship since Thrice's Force-abilities were more empathic than his own.

Gently, he bent down to kiss Jinn's forehead and patted his arm before leaving to check on his wife. He sensed through the Force that she was frustrated and upset.

Swiftly, he excited the room and entered the one across the small hall and saw that she was practicing her swordsmanship. In elegant clean lines she sliced through the air like a dancer on stage. Obi-Wan saw that her midnight blade was glowing with the power of the Living Force and that her eyes were as right as coals. The air inside the cabin was electrifying and intense like the beginning of a storm.

"Thrice?"

The she-warrior in a flashed moved to cut the air. She nearly cut Obi-Wan in half at his left shoulder, but stopped at the last minute and unexpectedly blushed.

"Oh my! Forgive me, dear. I didn't see you there."

Obi-Wan used his hand to push her blade away and sighed. "I can see that. I was worried you'd still be upset with Master Qui-Gon."

Thrice turned to sheath her sword and placed it on top of a table next to her belt. "No, I'm not upset. I just don't like him, but Jinn is safe and that is all that matters. I think we should teach the boys some self-defense lessons and let them go exploring."

Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan said, "What? Jinn was just kidnapped and you want him to go out exploring? Are you mad? I was sure you'd want to wrap him up in wool and not let him out of your sights for days."

"Oh, I'll baby Jinn for a few days, darling, but I also want him to feel safe. And he can't grow from this experience if he's afraid. I don't want Jinn to fear the world. I want him to be confident. I want him to know he can do something."

"Yes, in other words you want him to grow up and become a warrior."

She moved to face him and then desperately ran to him and gave him a hug. Thrice buried her face into his shoulder while he held her tight and said, "Oh, Obi-Wan. Is it so terrible? I don't know any other way to live. I wish—I wish things could be different. I wish Jinn didn't have to know about those monsters and their deeds, but I want him to be prepared."

Obi-Wan hushed her and caressed the back of her head. He felt her emotions through the Force. She was angry with the world for being cruel. She was sad because Jinn lost a piece of his innocence. And oddly enough he felt that she was actually excited and felt guilty for feeling it. Obi-Wan pulled back to frame her face and smirked.

"Force, you miss it. You like being a warrior."

Thrice turned head away in shame and said, "I—I do. Do you disapprove?"

"No. I confess that I miss being a Jedi too. You don't have to feel guilty, love."

Thrice suddenly met his glance and beamed. She absolutely loved Obi-Wan and reached up to give him a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed. Obi-Wan laughed at her overjoyed reaction and held her tight. Thrice smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

She then confessed, "Oh dearest, I'm so glad. You looked so dashing dueling with that Sith. And to feel the Force so violently in my veins again was so exciting."

Stunned, he said, "What? You mean you're turned on by fighting?"

Thrice nuzzled his neck and kissed his ear and hummed, "Hmm, it's adrenaline and you are such a handsome man, my darling."

Obi-Wan smiled in amusement. He had no idea that his wife enjoyed danger, but in retrospective in made perfect sense. Thrice was a 600-year-old warrior. She was practically born to fight. If she didn't like it than she would have never been one for so long. Though, in truth Obi-Wan liked the challenge too. It was an adrenaline rush. It just wasn't something he ever took the time to enjoy, though that was soon about to change.

Spontaneously, he picked her up and carried her over to the cot and said, "And you, my dear are beautiful."

The she-warrior giggled as he placed her down on the mattress and gently lay down next to her and began kissing her neck. He then tenderly caressed her cheek and then ghosted his fingers down her throat and onto her chest. He felt her heart pounding inside her ribs and heard her moan into his shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his back and drew him near. Obi-Wan complied and covered her body with his own and felt as she raise her knees to draw him close. Obi-Wan could feel ever curve of his beautiful wife and breathed in her lovely scent. He then nipping her pulse hard and felt her arched her back and let her emotional control slip and bleed into him. And in a shocking wave, he felt her lust overwhelm him that he had to pull away and groan.

"Oh Force…you feel amazing."

Thrice smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and said, "You make me feel amazing, my love. Mmmm, but I want to play rough and you're being so sweet."

Obi-Wan placed his head over her heart and played with one of her raven braids and replied, "I'd rather we'd play sweet, my darling. I don't think it would be appropriate to do anything—loud until we are back planet side. I don't want Qui-Gon to hear."

Thrice giggled and brushed the back of her hand over her husband's beard. Her mood mellowed out from fiery passion to rich warm love. She projected her feelings through the Force and heard Obi-Wan sigh. He felt very content and cuddled her close.

"I can't believe you're afraid Qui-Gon will hear us. It's not like he can ground you, dear."

"Yes, but he was my Master, Thrice. He's like my father. I don't to make things anymore awkward between us then they already are."

Thrice smiled and closed her eyes. She thought it was funny how considerate her Knight was being while Qui-Gon had been overly difficult. However, now that she felt relaxed she began to feel sleepy.

"Mmm, as you wish, Sir Knight."

Though, suddenly the ship started to shake. They were being fired by an enemy ship. Qui-Gon instantly threw open their cabin door and ignored their intimate embrace.

"Obi-Wan, its Imperial ships. Vader has followed us. We need to escape."

The former-Jedi sprang into action and rose off his wife and followed his old mentor out the door. They both rushed to the control room and began maneuvering the ship away from the Imperial fighters and returning back laser blasts. As a team, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon managed to take out two ships, but one was hard to shake.

"It's Vader. It has to be."

Qui-Gon said, "We can try and loose him down at the surface. Obi-Wan take us in."

Obi-Wan then guided the ship down to Tatooine's atmosphere and burned in. They then did a barrel roll and spiraled into a canyon. However, Vader was still on their tail. Meanwhile, the elder Master checked the navigation controls and tired to plot a better course through the dangerous ravines, but Vader was firing at them from behind and causing large rock formations to fall and nearly collide into the ship.

"Hellfire! What are you doing?" shouted Thrice as she ran in.

"Trying to stay alive," retorted Qui-Gon evenly. "Now, where are the guns on this blasted ship?"

Thrice quickly leaned over him by the controls and began scanning a data list on the screen. However, whatever she was looking at made her angry and she pounded the monitor with her fist.

"Dogs of hell! Those fighters damaged the primary weapon's system and the engines are only working at 60 percent efficiency."

Qui-Gon asked, "Why? What's wrong? I thought Clan technology was superior to the Empire's."

"Well, normally it is, but after being buried in the sand for 5 years the ship could use a good cleaning. At this rate something is going to break and then we'll be sitting ducks."

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"Yes. This!"

Thrice then pushed her arms through the safety guard strap and pulled a lever that instantly jerked back the ship. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt the G-force pull on their bodies and Obi-Wan saw that Thrice had pulled open an emergency parachute from the rear of the ship to make it stop abruptly in mid-flight. Darth Vader nearly collide into their ship, but Thrice pressed a command and the parachute then released and landed on Vader's ship. The cloth blinded Vader from seeing and he was forced to abandon ship as his vessel plowed into a nearby rock face and exploded.

The Clan-ship then in a flash blasted all it's thrusters to keep right itself air borne before fizzing out and crashing. In a dead drop the vessel dropped down with a bang, but miracles remained in one piece. However, the ship would never fly again. It was too badly damaged.

XXX

When Obi-Wan woke up he had a pounding headache. He shook his head to try and clear his vision and saw that ship was in shambles. Loose wires were sparking and the emergency lights were shinning throughout the room. He looked over and saw that Thrice was slouched forward with her arms through Qui-Gon's safety straps. The elder-Jedi was passed out, but slowly coming to.

It seemed like a horrible crash, but it could have been worse. Obi-Wan reached out to remove his straps and struggled to get on his feet. He then went over to his wife and cheeked his wife. He got her out of the strap and leaned up against his body. She made faint growls and winced against the bruises the strap made over her shoulder and waist.

"Thrice? Thrice are you ok?"

"Obi-Wan? Are we dead?"

The Knight smiled and supported her head while she began to move and clung to him for support. "No, love. Not yet."

She nodded her head against his chest and said, "Good, now go check on Jinn. Leave me here with Qui-Gon."

"Alright. I'll be back."

Obi-Wan then eased Thrice down onto the empty pilot's seat and rushed down the corridor to check on Jinn. Immediately, Obi-Wan feared the worse, but when he opened the cabin door he found his son huddled inside the closet in a nest of blankets. The little one raised up his head at the sight of his father and quickly rushed to give him a hug and bury his face into side.

"Father!"

Obi-Wan thanked the Force that Jinn was all right and patted his head before bending down to make sure he wasn't hurt. He held him by his shoulders and examined him with his eyes.

"Jinn, are you all right?"

"Yeah, but where's mom?"

Obi-Wan caressed his son's face and let out a sigh of relief before answering. "She'll be fine. She's at the cockpit. Come on. Lets go."

The Knight then took Jinn's hand and led him out of the room and back to the cockpit to retrieve Qui-Gon and Thrice. Though the sight of his injured mother was almost too much for little Jinn to bear. He ran to her side and shook her shoulder in a panic.

"Mom! Mom, are you ok?"

Thrice and grinned and replied, "I've been better, my sweet. How are you? Are you hurt?"

Jinn shook his head and started to cry. Thrice wiped away his tears and watched, as Obi-Wan helped free Qui-Gon was his seat. The elder man was out cold. Obi-Wan had to pick him up by throwing his body over his shoulder and carry him out of the ship.

"I'm glad you're not hurt, Jinn."

The boy sniffled and said, "I hide like you said, mama."

"Good, you did good, Jinn. Now go with your father."

Startled, the boy exclaimed, "But I don't want to leave you, mom."

"And you won't, but you're father can only carry Qui-Gon and me only one at a time."

Reassuringly, Obi-Wan called to his son and said, "Come on, Jinn. You can keep Qui-Gon company until I go back for your mother."

The boy reluctantly relented and followed Obi-Wan out of the ship. The two suns were already high in the sky and it was very hot. Obi-Wan carried Qui-Gon out through an emergency hatch and deposited him down under the shade of some rocks. He saw that the ship was a utter mess. It would never fly again, but the armored platting had saved their lives.

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes under the glare of the sun and patted Jinn's head. "Now, son. Wait here with Master Qui-Gon. Stay hidden until my return."

Jinn nodded his head and mutely complied. Jinn watched as his father returned back to the battered ship and climb up back through the hatch. Solemnly, he waited and watched for his parents to return, but his father was take too long. He thought they would be right back, but something was wrong.

Suddenly, he saw his father rush out of the ship and jumped out onto the ground and searched the cliffs, but there was no one there. In roar, he cried, "THRICE! THRICE! Where are you, Thrice!"

Jinn ran up to his father and tried to follow him as he climbed over several large rocks and frantically called out his mother's name. He had never seen his father so worked up before and his father was moving farther and farther away. Desperately, Jinn tried to scale the same boulders, but he was too small. He couldn't reach.

"Father! Father, where's mom?"

Obi-Wan stopped and tried to use the Force to pinpoint her location, but he found nothing. She was gone. There was absolutely no trace of her left. Vader had taken her. He was sure of it. Only a lightsaber could have burned a hole in the side of the ship and he had stolen her while he was gone.

"Father!" cried Jinn with tears in his eyes.

Obi-Wan climbed down from the rocks and went to his son. He bent down and gathered him up into a hug. He patted the back of his head and held him close. Softly, he said, "Vader has taken her, Jinn, but I swore I'll get her back. I promise."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Thrice is taken by Vader, how will Obi-Wan rescue his wife?

Please read and review. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

Chance Encounter

Chapter 23

**Location: The Evil Empire, Coruscant**

Darth Vader marched into the throne room and politely bowed before his Master. He had two stormstroopers bring in a body bag and had them drop it down onto the black polished floor of the chamber room. It fell with a heap and causally Vader strode towards it and pulled the zip to reveal the clone-Vader's face.

"As you can see, Master. I have passed your little test. You're failed attempt to clone me was an utter failure. I cannot be replaced."

Darth Sidious grinned and rose from his seat to gaze down at the dead body. It was a shame the clone had failed, but he was glad that Vader was taking it so well. He had hoped that the clone would prove useful, but unfortunately there was nothing like the original.

"So, it would seem, my apprentice. Though, this duplicate was not meant to replace you. It was a lab test that escaped from one of the facilities. He was merely an organ donor meant to help with your condition. He will provide you with the healthy lungs necessary for you to continue your work for the Empire."

"Then, why did he say I was made to replace me?"

"The clone most likely drew his own conclusion for his creation, Lord Vader. I am pleased to see you dispensed with the trouble swiftly."

Vader was surprised to learn what he thought was the true purpose of the clone and nodded his head in acceptance. He was glad to hear that his Master had not meant to replace him. However, he had a surprise of his own. He gestured for the guard to proceed and a second later the doors opened and in was dragged Lady Thrice in chains with a Force-collar wrapped around her neck. She was hauled in by four grounds at gunpoint and gave the Dark Lord a red-eyed glare.

Vader presented her and said, "Master, I bring you Lady Thrice Kenobi. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's wife."

In reaction, Sidious beamed. He circled the bruised beauty with an evil laugh and eyed her carefully. He remembered seeing the once Clan representative years before and noted that she was eloquent and spirited like the rest of her meddling people. The Clan was a formable force and a strong ally to the Resistance. They had been slowing down their operations considerably. Though, he had no idea she had such close personal ties to the former-general.

"Ah, Lady Thrice, I had no idea you were capable of corrupting as Jedi Master such as Obi-Wan Kenobi. If I had known I would have extended to you my congratulations."

"Save your sweet-talk for those who care, you deformed maggot. I won't swallow your lies so easily as your little pet."

Sidious smiled. "Yes, you're quite right. I had nearly forgotten that you are no ordinary lady. You are really a general, a great warrior and a defender of your own people. You walk a fine line between Jedi and Sith. You know what it means to be practical, so why does your Clan fight against me when they can join me?"

Defiantly, Thrice replied, "I will not defy my husband's cause!"

"Ah, but it is your husband's cause, my lady. Why should your Clan suffer the same fate as the Jedi? Why not make peace and accept the Empire in allegiance?"

Thrice tried to lung closer to the Sith violently shouted, "Dog! You're not offering peace. You're offering me slavery! I'll never call you Emperor! I know you made created the Separatist just so you could be king. But, I swore to you that you will not die a king, Sidious. I swore to you that I shall have your head—in this life or the next!"

In response, Sidious burst out laughing. He had to admit that the Clan-woman had spunk and unlike most beings she also possessed skill. He knew her kind were Force-sensitive. He felt he could still use her. She could be used as bait to lure out Obi-Wan or as a bribe to Lord Blackswan, but somehow he doubted that the scientist would fold. Lord Blackswan would never give up his entire Clan for one warrior. He concluded that the best course of action would be to break her and make her a mindless drone. It would probably be hard work. She was probably well trained, but Sidious felt up to the challenge.

XXX

**Location: Tatooine, a cave**

It was nightfall, when Qui-Gon woke up. He found himself in a cave somewhere in a desert and concluded that they were back on Tatooine. The events of the day rushed back to him and remembered their crash on the cliffs. He saw that he was in relatively good shape and the boy, Jinn was curled up in him and sleeping on Obi-Wan's robe.

Qui-Gon carefully got up and headed towards the mouth of the cave. He saw Obi-Wan staring up into the stars and felt through the Force that he was unsettled and grave.

"Where's Thrice?"

"She's not here. Darth Vader took her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. How did it happen?"

"Vader must have ejected from his ship at the last minute and managed to steal her while I was dragging you out of the wreckage."

Qui-Gon pensively stroked his beard and said, "Vader probably took her as a prisoner and presented her to the Emperor. He may use her as a hostage to pressure the Clan out of involvement with the Resistance, but knowing Lord Swan, he will not yield. The Emperor may also try and use her as bait to lure you out into the open."

"Yes, I know."

"The Empire may come back to look for you and discover where you've been hiding Luke. It isn't safe here."

Frustrated, Obi-Wan turned to face him and shouted, "Yes, Qui-Gon, I know. But if you hadn't stolen my son then none of this would have happened! My wife would still be with me." Suddenly, he turned away and muttered, "Damn these feelings."

Qui-Gon approached him and bowed his head sadly. "Oh, Padawan…I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved her…how much you both loved each other."

"She's not dead yet, Qui-Gon. I know. I can feel her."

Surprised, the elder man said, "That wasn't what I meant, Obi-Wan, but you know it would be suicide to go try and rescue her. She's at the heart of the Empire."

"Then I'll make an appeal to Lord Blackswan. He'll help me save her."

"No, Obi-Wan, stop"—Qui-Gon then held Obi-Wan's arm—"What makes you think the mad scientist will help you? He's already helping the Rebels fight the Empire."

Obi-Wan shrugged his former-mentor's hand off his arm and marched back towards the cave and retrieved his son. He picked Jinn up, robe and all and nestled him close to his chest. The boy was tired from all the action and he missed his mother terribly. Jinn and Thrice had a close bond and she doted on him constantly. She said she loved the fact that their son looked so much like him and wanted him to become a great warrior, but personally Obi-Wan liked Jinn's eyes the most. They reminded him of hers.

Confidently, he said, "Lord Swan told me on my wedding day that I was a member of his family. He told me I was his son-in-law. He will help me save his daughter's life. And I promised Milady that we would never part. I plan to keep my promise even if that means asking her father to engage the Empire in a full out war."

Qui-Gon was flabbergasted. He had no idea that Obi-Wan had so much sway. He also didn't think he'd ask a man to start a war over a single being. Though, it was his wife and Lady Thrice was no ordinary woman. Qui-Gon was sure that if Lord Swan did not help than Obi-Wan was certain to do something foolish in order to save her. Yet, there was something still nagging him.

"Obi-Wan, what about your son? What about Luke? If they can't stay with the Lars then who will watch the younglings?"

The Knight paused and said, "You will, at the Clan."

"What?"

"No arguments, Master. You owe me. We're going to go collect Luke and then get a ship back to the Colony and you're babysitting. Thrice told me once that she thought you'd make a charming grandfather to our children."

"Grandfather?"

Obi-Wan grinned at his confusion. Thrice thought he'd make a good grandfather? The depths of that woman's gall were boundless. She was probably mocking him. He couldn't possibly be someone's grandfather, but of course the more he thought about, the more the idea grew on him. Jinn was a good boy and he was named after him after all. And Obi-Wan was sort of like his own son, it would seem only natural to appoint him Jinn's grandpa. Plus, he felt he owed it to Thrice. Obi-Wan had been right. He had been judging her under the eyes of the Code, but she was not a Jedi. She was not at fault and honestly either was his former-apprentice. He decided then that he would be Jinn's grandfather and trust the Force.

XXX

**Location: Dagobah**

Obi-Wan took Jinn and Qui-Gon back to the Lars farm. They collected Luke and all the credits he had saved and bought a small ship in Mos Eisley to take them to Dagobah and the Blackswan Colony. Obi-Wan discovered that much had changed at the plantation. It was no longer a laid back place. It was now organized like a military and several stormtroopers were integrated into their community. It didn't seem too hard to imagine them as a full fledge battle force.

Though, Obi-Wan was surprised at the warm welcome. He was greeted by Thrice's former-student, Captain Sheema and was briskly escorted into the compound.

"Welcome back to the Clan, Lord Kenobi. Jedi Qui-Gon. I'm sure you wish to speak with Lord Blackswan, however he is at a meeting and I will have you wait at the study."

Obi-Wan bowed. He found it strange to be back in civilization. Mos Eisley was like a backwater compared to the Clan estate. And the lush fragrance of woodlands and rain painfully reminded him of his wife's scent. He remembered how beautiful she looked when she promised to wait for him. When she revealed to him her love. Back then the future was a dream he couldn't wait to live.

Yet, Sheema broke his thoughts and asked, "Lord Kenobi, where is the General?"

"It is a matter I need to discuss with Lord Swan, Captain. But, if could please send something to eat at the study for the younglings then I will be most appreciative."

The shorthaired-beauty bowed her head and opened the study doors before leaving. "Of course, my lord."

XXX

The study was very spacious with a large desk, several rows of books and a few chairs. Luke instantly ran in to look around. He was amazed by all the fancy things and people. He had no idea his Uncle Ben knew such beings. He always thought he was just a farmer like Uncle Owen, but everybody seemed to think he was a big shot lord. It was weird.

Though, the downside was that he knew something must have happened to Aunt Thrice. Jinn was sad and didn't want to talk. He didn't even want to look around. Instead, he sat next to his dad and put his head against his chest.

"Where's mom?"

Obi-Wan smiled down at his son and patted his head and pulled him close. He kissed the top of his head and said, "I don't know, Jinn, but we'll get her back. Lord Blackswan will help us."

"Why?"

In a gentle voice, he explained, "Well, Lord Blackswan is your mother's father. He knows a lot of people and they can help us find your mother."

"Oh, so he's like my grandfather?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked Lord Blackswan and a war-maiden pushing a serving tray. She laid out several plates filled with fruits, sliced meats and beverages. Lord Blackswan warmly greeted Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and offer them a seat at a table.

"Ah, it's good to see you both are well, my Jedi friends. And who are these two children? That isn't young Luke, is it? My, how much he has grown since he was a babe."

Luke bashfully grinned. He didn't know what to expect of Lord Blackswan, but he didn't think he'd be so friendly. Softly, he said hello and shifted closer to the food and drinks. He was starved. They hadn't eaten since yesterday. He was glad Uncle Ben ordered a meal.

Lord Swan laughed and poured him a fruit drink. "Here, lad. I can tell you're hungry. Go and dig in."

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Blackswan."

The scientist chucked and then turned his gaze towards Jinn. "And who are you, little one?"

Luke answered for him and said, "Oh, he's Jinn. He's Uncle Ben and Aunt Thrice's son. He's my cousin. He's just a baby."

Startled, Jinn stated, "I'm not a baby! I'm four and a half."

Lord Blackswan gleamed. He stared at Jinn and then pointed at Obi-Wan and exclaimed, "What? You mean—she and you? Oh, suns and moons! Jinn is a right miracle." He then looked around the study and frowned when he saw his daughter was not with them. "Wait, Obi-Wan, where is your lady? Where is Thrice? Surely, she came with you. Unless—unless she's having another little joy?"

Obi-Wan sighed and turned away. He only wished that were the trouble. Though after a moment of quelling his emotions he spoke. "No, I'm afraid that is not the reason why Milady could not be here. We had a run in with the Empire. Darth Vader took her. I need your help so that I may rescue her. I need to know where they are keeping her and I need a way to break in."

The scientist grew solemn and said, "Oh, I am sorry to hear that, Obi-Wan. I will have my contacts look into finding her location, but I doubt the Dark Lord will…"—Lord Swan then looked towards the silent war-maiden standing by the door—"Lady Ebony, take the boys out. We have much to discuss."

"As you wish, Lord Blackswan."

Obi-Wan nodded his consent and watched as the she-warrior led his two boys out of the study and into the hall. He then brought his attention back to Thrice's rescue plans. Eagerly, he asked, "What do you doubt the Dark Lord will do, Lord Swan?"

Gravely, he answered, "I doubt Sidious will keep her alive. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but my Clan isn't ready to wage a full-scale war. I will not jeopardize my incomplete fleet for the sake of one. Nor will I give you warriors when I need them here and with the Rebels to organize our attacks."

In a fury, Obi-Wan rose up and shouted, "But she is your daughter! How can you abandon her to the Sith?"

"I haven't, Sir Knight, but my duty is to the Clan. I won't be bullied by Sidious and fold every time he has one of my daughters ransomed. They are warriors, Obi-Wan! They know the risk."

"So, you won't help me?"

Frustrated, the scientist said, "No, I will. I'll try and provide you with intelligence, but I won't give you warriors. I need them, though you may take a ship and you many stay here as long as you please. Though in truth, Obi-Wan, I hope you do succeed."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you. I love reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

Chance Encounter

Chapter 24

**Location: Dagobah (5 years later)**

Obi-Wan had searched long and hard to find Thrice, but all his leads turned up dead ends. It was beginning to look hopeless, but he continued to press on. He needed to know what had happened to his beloved wife no matter what the cost. Though more and more he was being draw into the Rebel Alliance until he finally accepted the job as acting Clan-representative. However, Obi-Wan refused to take an active role as General. He needed time for himself to continue his search and he needed time to train his boys.

Luke and Jinn were growing up fast. Luke was 10 and Jinn was 9. Lord Blackswan had been very kind to the boys. Obi-Wan learned that since the Clan could not have children of their own they made it their mission to be wonderful aunts. Obi-Wan learned that Thrice had several disciples in the past and they were the ones that cared for the boys the most.

Captain Sheema was especially helpful. She was Thrice's last disciple and shared Obi-Wan's resolve to bring her back. She served as Obi-Wan's eyes and ears at the Clan and often gave him updates between operations.

"Captain, why doesn't the Clan consider you a lady?"

Sheema was taken off guard and said, "I haven't earned it yet, Lord Obi-Wan."

"Oh? Do you have to forfill a trial or test?"

The she-warrior frowned. "No, I have forfilled my training under Lady Thrice. All that is left for me is to prove myself. It is Lord Blackswan who will choose me and give me rank, but I wanted to discuss something else, my lord."

"What is it?"

"It's about Darth Sidious. He's gone missing. No one knows were he is. Plus, he's been moving large shipments to an unknown location at the Core. Our Rebel spies believe the Empire is building some kind of new weapon, but no one knows what."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in thought and said, "So, Sidious is missing and he's constructing a new weapon…tell me, Captain, do you think the Empire is aware of the Clan's fleet?"

"I doubt it. Security has been tight, but the ships won't be ready until the end of the year. With the new battleships the Empire doesn't stand a chance. We will be able to crush them in one blow."

"That is very promising news, Captain. Have you learned anything new about Thrice?"

Sheema lowered her gaze and sighed. "No, my lord. I haven't. She maybe dead."

Sternly, he stated, "No, if there is one thing I am sure of it is that Thrice is alive. I know it. I can feel her. The Force doesn't lie."

"Then where is she? It's been 5 years, my lord. If she hasn't managed to escape on her own by now or made some kind of contact then I doubt she is alive."

Suddenly, an explosion erupted within the fortress and a gust of smoke and debris littered the hall. Instantly, the alarms went off throughout then entire compound and the sounds of laser fire were heard coming from the main entrance and down the West corridor.

"The hell is going on?" questioned the war-maiden. Sheema quickly pulled her communicator from her belt and tried contacting Central Command, but found that the signal was being jammed. "Suns and moons! What in blazes is going on?"

A second later another barrage of explosions shook the compound again. The lights were knocked off line and the emergency power kicked in and bathed the hall in a green light. She quickly ran to a control panel hidden in the palace-like walls and tried patching into Central Command manually, but it was still no use.

Obi-Wan asked, "Can you get through?"

"No, all communication is down. Quick, give me your communicator. I might be able to get a hold of someone at Central Command with an open channel."

Obi-Wan gave her his communicator and heard her speak in her native language for the first time, but again there was only static. Frustrated, Captain Sheema handed it back and said, "It's no good. We'd better go see for ourselves."

However, as they made to leave they suddenly saw a group of stormtroopers appear down the hall and open fire. Their laser fire bounced off the walls and instantly Sheema and Obi-Wan drew their swords and deflected the blasts.

"Its safe to say we are under attack, Captain."

"An understatement, my lord. We must find Lord Blackswan. My first duty is to guard the Lord Master and regroup."

"No, I must find Jinn and Luke first and then Lord Swan."

"As you wish, my lord."

Captain Sheema then ran up to another hidden lever on the wall and threw the switch. The hall was swiftly sealed shut and the stormtroopers were on the other side. Obi-Wan was impressed. He always thought the fortress was too showy than practically, but obviously he was wrong. Lord Blackswan built his home like he did his clones, beautiful to the eye, but practical underneath. Though, the two didn't have long until the next attack. They saw more stormtroopers heading their way and warriors and rebels fighting them back tooth and nail.

"It's no good. We have to take the secret passage. Come on."

Confused, Obi-Wan followed Sheema as she opened another hidden control. This time Obi-Wan saw that a quiet garden area was really a secret stairwell. He followed the war-maiden deep underground and navigated down a long and surprisingly spacious hall.

"Sheema, I had no idea the Colony had a secret passage. Why wasn't I told?"

"Don't feel bad about it, my lord. It is a _secret passage_."

However, unexpectedly down the tunnel they saw the shimmer of two red eyes. Confused, Captain Sheema shouted to see whom it was. "Hold, whose there?"

Yet, the strange warrior didn't reply. Instead, in the blink of an eye a sword came sailing by and nearly stabbed the Captain through. She had dodged it the last minute and shouted again down the hall. "Hold! It's Captain Sheema! Stop!"

The war-maiden then bent down to grab the sword as it stuck out from the ground, but her blood suddenly grew cold as she gazed at the blade. It was black from tip to hilt and embedded at the base was crimson stone and the Roman number III.

Overcome with emotion, she glanced up at Obi-Wan before crying out. "Thrice! Mistress Thrice!"

Instantly, Obi-Wan recognized the blade too, but he felt that something was wrong. Thrice was an excellent user of the Force. She wouldn't attack a former-disciple and a loved one without checking first. Then, without warning a bolt of Force-lightening filled the corridor and the two dropped to their knees in pain. The warrior summoned her sword back into her hand and moved to strike Sheema through the back, but Obi-Wan pushed her away and come face to face with his long lost wife.

Thrice was dressed in a red battle-suit and her long raven hair was braided into a single strain. He saw that a Force-collar was placed around her neck and her eyes were blood red. He could barely sense her through the Force and what he could read was pure hatred and despair. He knew that she wasn't in control. She was completely overcome with her own dark emotions that it made her blind with rage.

"Thrice! It's me, Obi-Wan."

The raven-warrior swung her sword and tried to cut the Knight in two, but Sheema blocked her blow and shoved Obi-Wan aside with her leg.

"Get up, you fool! She's gone mad."

Thrice quickly backhanded Sheema cross the face and used her powers to shock her with Force-lightening and had her withering in pain. Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to stop her bolt and quickly the two began to duel in a heated match. Obi-Wan tried to lead Thrice away from Sheema and ran down the hall. Thrice was on his heel and tried to cut him down with her swordsmanship. Obi-Wan had learned that the warriors were part brawlers and part duelist. They were comfortable with close quarters and their movements were fluid and precise. They were as good as Jedi and he had long since learned that it was their common skills that attracted Lord Swan to the Order in the first place.

Eventually the fight lead the two to a hidden hanger bay and it was there that Obi-Wan saw Lord Swan, Lady Nina, Master Qui-Gon, Luke and Jinn. He saw that they were loading up into a ship to make a get away. Obi-Wan was glad to see that his sons were safe, but feared what might happen if Thrice targeted them next.

"Father!" shouted Jinn.

The 9-year-old boy tried to run to his father side, but Lady Nina stopped him and held him back. Jinn tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Nina was too strong and she was dragging both him and Luke into the ship.

The pale-warrior said, "My lord, we must get away. Hurry before it is too late."

Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber from his belt and said, "Go, take the boys and leave. I'll help Obi-Wan handle the enemy."

"Be careful, old friend," shouted Lord Swan. The mad scientist then ran into the ship and stared the engine. The ship began to vibrate to life and the glow from the power-cells began to activate. Though, Qui-Gon wasted no time. He quickly leaped into action and drove Thrice away.

Shocked, he said, "Lady Thrice! What the Sith are you doing?"

Immediately, the she-warrior thrusted out her arm and grabbed hold of the old Jedi's throat and burned his flesh. The searing smell of burning skin filled the air as he cried out in pain. She used her dark powers to boil his blood at his main artery until he nearly passed out from the heat.

"NO!" cried Obi-Wan.

The Knight shoved Thrice away and broke her grip. She dropped Qui-Gon to the ground and Obi-Wan quickly rushed to see if he was ok. Desperately, he called, "Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon! No!"

"O—Obi-wan…"

Yet, it was too late. The elder Jedi was too old and his Life Force was fading. He let slip away his last breath and died in his arms and became a dead weight. Shocked, Obi-Wan fisted his robes and shook his head in denial at his former-Master's passing, but it was no use. He was gone. Qui-Gon was dead and it was his wife that had done it. His beautiful ageless beauty that had promised him her heart had slain the man he thought of as his own father. He had failed her. He had failed them both.

Obi-Wan watched as his beloved raised her midnight sword and made ready to strike him down. There was no remorse in her ruby eyes. There was no love, no light, and no tease. The Thrice he knew was gone. The Sith had killed that gentle part of her soul. She was now nothing more than a mindless slave.

In the background, he heard the Emperor laugh. It was long and hardy and filled with evil glee. "Yes! End him, my Dark Lady. Kill the last of the Jedi! Kill your pitiful husband!"

Though, out of nowhere two things happened at the same time. First, Lord Blackswan stabbed Thrice through the heart with Nina's pure white blade. Obi-Wan watched in horror as the blood poured down from ivory tip and onto the polished floor. And second, Captain Sheema attacked the Emperor with all her might while Lord Blackswan quickly grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and dragged him away.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. We must leave."

"But Thrice? Qui-Gon?"

"You can't help the dead, Obi-Wan. Move!"

The scientist and the Jedi boarded the ramp on the ship and quickly blasted through the bay doors and launched into space.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Yay! I'm back. Please read and review. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

Chance Encounter

Chapter 25

**Location: space, Blackswan space ship**

Obi-Wan was crushed. He could not believe what had happened in such a short time. The Empire had invaded the Colony and obliterated the Clan; Qui-Gon was dead and Thrice as well. He was overcome by grief and sat alone in his dark cabin and pressed his hands over his face as he silently brushed away his tears. It broke his heart to know that he had failed them. He had failed Thrice. He hadn't saved her in time from the Sith and as a result she had turned. She had been manipulated until driven mad. She wasn't just led astray like Anakin, no her spirit was gone. He saw it in her eyes. He felt it when he had shoved her away from Qui-Gon's body. The Thrice he knew was gone. She had no control over her body.

He heard a knock on his door and softly Lord Blackswan came in and sat opposite of him in the room. The scientist rubbed his face and solemnly said, "Obi-Wan…I'm sorry. I'd rather she were dead than used by that dog."

Obi-Wan sniffed and said, "Yes…yes, I know. Thrice was beyond saving. She would have wanted me to think of the younglings first. She—she loved Jinn."

"She loved you too, Obi-Wan. But, you shouldn't lose hope. This isn't the first time my daughter has met her end."

Confused, the Jedi asked, "What do you mean?"

The scientist smiled and patted Obi-Wan's shoulder and said, "Thrice has come back from the Beyond many times. And if you recall I brought Qui-Gon once back from the dead. I can bring your lady back too. I have the technology on board my ship."

Obi-Wan was suddenly excited. He quickly got up and grabbed Lord Swan by the shoulders and said, "What! Why didn't you say so before?"

Lord Blackswan pulled himself free from his tight grip and replied, "Because, it won't be exactly the same. I haven't recorded Thrice's memories in over 10 years. She won't know what's happened. She will need guidance in order to be caught up to speed. Why do you think I had Qui-Gon under her care before he was sent to Coruscant all those years ago? People need time. They need to adjust."

"Then do it. Force, I don't care what she remembers as long as she is alive."

XXX

Obi-Wan waited 2 days for Lord Blackswan to finish re-creating Thrice's body and implanting her previous memories. He didn't know it would take such little time to make a new clone, but then again the Clan had remarkable technology. However, the wait did nothing to ease his nerves. Obi-Wan was preoccupied with consoling his children and what their next move should be after they completed their journey to Yavin 4.

Though it wasn't long before Lady Nina came to his door and opened it to softly to cheek inside. The pale-warrior saw that Luke and Jinn were both asleep in Obi-Wan bed while the Jedi Master sat beside them keeping a silent vigil.

"Sir Obi-Wan, he's ready."

"Thank you, Lady Nina."

Quietly, he exited the room and followed her to the ship's lab. She led him inside to a medical bed and revealed his sleep wife. She looked angelic. Her hair was down and she was wearing a light plain gown. Reverently, Obi-Wan rushed to her side and caressed her head. He felt the warmth of her skin and the softness of her hair and face. She was perfect. Nothing about her was different or aged. She was like sleeping beauty.

Misty eyed, he looked at Lady Nina and asked, "Can I wake her?"

"Yes, but gently. I'll go wait outside and give you two some time alone."

"Thank you, Lady Nina."

Obi-Wan watched the pale-warrior go and then tenderly raised Thrice's hand and gave it a kiss. He then leaned over her and kissed her sweet lips. And at first Thrice didn't stir, but Obi-Wan continued to peeper her face with little kisses, until she opened her eyes.

"Oh my, what an itchy beard."

Obi-Wan smiled at her words and met her gaze. "I'm sorry, Milady, but I couldn't resist."

Thrice giggled and replied, "Well, it's alright. I'm not used to such a wake up call, but—um, you look very familiar."

The raven-beauty slowly sat up and stared at Obi-Wan curiously and narrowed her brow. She tilted her head and pressed her lips as she stared at him. Obi-Wan watched as she studied his face and then as realization hit her. Thrice suddenly gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

She then grew sad and caressed his cheek. "Oh Sir Knight…what's happened?"

Obi-Wan reached up to take her hand and explained, "It's been 10 years since your last memory recording, my darling. I'll tell you more, but first tell me what you last remembered? What day was it?"

The she-warrior sighed and shifted to wrap her arms around her Knight. He immediately embraced her back and buried his hand into her raven hair. She felt so wonderfully soft and he relished her hug desperately. She slowly rubbed his back and shoulders and pressed her head against his shoulder and said, "Yesterday—yesterday was our wedding day. It was the happiest day of my life and we just finished dancing and singing. Oh, I wanted so badly to be your bride. We were going to Tatooine in a few days and start a new life, together as husband and wife."

In a raw voice, he said, "Yes…yes we did. Oh, my love. We had a wonderful and simple life on Tatooine, but it only lasted 5 years. After which things went from bad to worse. Vader took you and I journeyed back the Clan and looked for you for another 5 years, but it was too late. The Sith Lord turned you and then you were dead and Qui-Gon is dead too. The Colony is lost and I failed you…I failed you."

Thrice pulled back and brushed away his tears and said, "No, my heart. As long as you love me than you can never fail. And I'm here now. I'm not leaving. I promise."

Obi-Wan was overwhelmed with relief and framed her face between his hands before giving her a passionate kiss. Thrice instantly responded and kissed him back. She then let go of her emotional shields and allowed Obi-Wan to feel her love and joy. Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss and drank up her feelings like a man dying of thirst. He hadn't felt her feelings in ages and it was bliss. His heart felt like it was aching with desire and silently he pledged to never let her leave his side ever again. He would never let the Sith take her again.

Though, unexpectedly he heard Thrice hum. "Mmm…you were never this good at projecting your feelings before, Sir Knight. You're emotions are so strong."

"Does it bother you?"

She nuzzled him and breathed in his scent and said, "No, it's exciting. I feel like I don't have to be careful around you anymore. You used to draw too much of my feelings in."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Yes, I remember, but I've learned a lot over 10 years, my dear. Maybe I ought to show you. After all, a bride should have her wedding night."

XXX

When Thrice woke up the next day she felt somebody stroking her head and face. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Obi-Wan. He was sitting on the edge of the mattress in the cabin they found the day before and he was running his fingers through her hair. She smiled up at him and moved her head to the side to kiss his palm.

"Good morning, my heart."

"Good morning, darling."

"What are you doing?"

He softly grinned and said, "I'm just can't believe you're really here. I was afraid it was all a dream."

Thrice sat up and gave him a slow kiss and pressed her forehead against his and said, "I'm really here, love." She then giggled and suggested, "I could always pinch you? Or maybe I could give you a bite?"

Obi-Wan laughed at her teasing and instead brushed back her hair to nip at her neck. Thrice squealed at the contact and scrambled to her feet and picked up Obi-Wan's long brown robe to wrap around her body. She then tried to look stern, but failed miserably with her bright smile and said, "No. I need to dress, Sir Knight and I need something better than that medical robe."

Obi-Wan got up to stand beside her and said, "Minx, you're the one that suggested biting. Mmm, I could nibble on you all day. And don't you need to freshen up? I could help with that."

Thrice slowly inched him back and replied, "No, love. You only want to do dirty things again. I would like to speak with my father and Lady Nina soon and discuss our plans."

"Alright, you go use the bath and I'll go get you something to wear. I think I've kept you long enough to share. Then, we you're ready we can discuss our plans on Yavin 4 together. We should be arriving soon anyway."

The raven-beauty smiled kissed his cheek before leaving the cabin for the bath. Obi-Wan watched her go and couldn't help thinking that she looked lovely in his robe, but to his horror he saw Jinn open his cabin door and bump right into her. Jinn stumbled back and nearly fell, but Thrice held him steady and kept him on his feet.

"Oh my, careful little one."

"I'm ok," said Jinn. The boy stared up at the strange woman and saw that she was wearing his father's brown robe. She had long black hair, but had red eyes so she was from the Clan. However, Jinn didn't recognize or remember her being on the ship.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled and said, "I'm—"

"Jinn!" shouted Obi-Wan. "Come here."

The boy quickly ran up to his father down the hall and gave the woman a weird glance. There was something about her that was really off. Jinn thought he knew everybody at the Clan. He watched her enter the bathroom and then turned to his father.

"Father, why was she wearing your robe?"

"Well, it's cold in space, Jinn. Where's Luke?"

"Oh, Luke's still sleeping. Should I go get him?"

"No, let him rest. You should go get something to eat at the galley."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"No, son. I need to do something first. I'll meet you there soon."

"Ok."

Obi-Wan watched his son walk down the hall with a heavy heart. He wasn't sure if he should have told him about Thrice. He was surprised that they hadn't recognized each other, but Thrice had no memory of their son. The last 10 years had never happened to her. He wasn't sure how she'd take the news or if Jinn would accept her as his mother. He was only 4 years old when she was taken away. He was 9 years old now. And since most of the Clan had similar features it was no wonder he thought she was only another one of his many aunts.

"Force, what have I gotten myself into?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

Chance Encounter

Chapter 26

**Location: Clan ship, common room**

"I'd like to take Luke and Jinn back to Tatooine," said Obi-Wan. "I don't think it would be wise to take boys to the Yavin Base. It isn't an ideal location to lay low. I want the boys to grow up in relative safety."

Lord Blackswan rubbed his chin and he leaned his elbow on the table and narrowed his brow in thought. He ran his hand over the back of his nape and said, "I understand, Obi-Wan. The children should come first, but I need to go to Yavin Base. There are resources there that I can use to rebuild the Clan. You can't make warriors from desert sands. I need raw materials."

"Then, will take one of the escape pods and land on Tatooine separate from the ship."

Lady Nina frowned and asked, "Why do you think that dust ball will protect you from the Empire?"

"Darth Vader has terrible memories of that place. He used to be a slave there and it was the place his mother died. He won't want to come back and it is likely he has already looked for traces of me there when he crash landed. He would not expect me to return."

Lord Swan nodded his head and turned to Lady Thrice. "Hmm, what do you think, daughter?"

Thrice turned her thoughts inward. She understood that stability was good for children. She also still felt out of the loop since she had a 10 year memory gap. Though, she had 600 years of past life experience. Her first instinct was to fight, but she had long since learned to ignore her impulses and think more cautiously. She had a husband to think about and two little ones. She could dive into the battlefield with her iron and bravery. Though, she was curious about one thing.

She turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Sir Knight, who was that boy I saw in the hall? Is he a refugee?"

Nervously, Obi-Wan fidgeted in his sit and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He knew he had to tell her about their son, but wondered how she would take it. It was bad enough she didn't remember their marriage, but to have completely forgotten about their son seemed cruel and awkward. He knew he would be essentially springing motherhood on her over night. Though, there was no getting around it and Lord Blackswan was smiling at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh—no, no he isn't a refugee. Jinn is—Jinn is our son."

"WHAT!"

Thrice shot out of her sit and glared at him in disbelief. "No, that cannot be Obi-Wan. I can't have children. My body can't reproduce. It's dormant. It's been dormant for years. I'm made to fight, not breed."

The Jedi rose from his chair and carefully inched closer to his wife and tried to take her hand. He wanted to sooth her by projecting calm feelings, but she quickly pulled away and stormed out of the room. Obi-Wan swiftly followed her and called her name.

"Thrice! Thrice, stop. Please."

However, the raven-warrior didn't care. She was too upset and retreated back into her cabin. Obi-Wan opened the door and slammed it closed before marching up to her and grabbing her shoulders to make her face him. Suddenly, he felt her feelings as he cupped her face. She was scared, worried and upset, but underneath he also sensed a small pang of bittersweet joy.

Gently, he caressed her cheek and then hugged her close. "Oh, Thrice…it's ok. Tell me what you're feeling."

The she-warrior closed her eyes and pressed her face into his shoulder. She took comfort in his peaceful aura and moved her arms to wrap around his waist. She tried to organize her thoughts and said, "I can't believe that that little boy is ours. Oh, heart, why didn't I see it sooner? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

Obi-Wan rubbed her back and replied, "Well, you were partially naked at the time and I wasn't sure how'd you take it. After all, according to you we were just married, but woke up missing 10 years and then on top of it all motherhood. I thought you'd want time to adjust."

Thrice giggled and nuzzled his beard before whispering into his ear. "How thoughtful, love, but I think you just wanted me all to yourself. You never used to be so possessive."

"Perhaps, but you were taken away from me for a long time, darling. I needed to remind myself that you were really here. I'm sorry that I hadn't told you sooner. Are you upset with me?"

"No, anything our love makes has to be beautiful. Though, it is unexpected, but it isn't unwanted. Oh Obi-Wan, we have a son."

Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed her back. He was glad she liked the idea of them having a son. He explained, "Jinn was conceived no Tatooine. He's about a year younger than Luke and we raised them as brothers with the Lars, Luke's aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen. He was 4 when you were taken away. He's 9 now; it's no wonder he didn't recognize you. But, you loved our boys. You even told Luke he could call you mom. You convinced me that I had to be more than his master. I had to be his father too. We were happy."

"You make me happy, Sir Knight. I love you."

"I love you too, Thrice. I'm sure you'll be just as wonderful a mother in this life as you were in the last."

"And you think we should go back? To Tatooine and hide from the Sith?"

"Yes, a rebel base is no place for younglings. I want them to have stability. What do you think?"

"I agree, but I want you to do something first. I want you to undergo resurrection process too. It maybe years before we return back to the Resistance. I won't settle down into a quiet life and watch you waste away. I want you to live as long as I do, Obi-Wan."

Reluctantly, he said, "I don't know, Milady. There isn't anything wrong with me right now. Something like that sounds unnatural."

"But I want for us to be apart. I want you to be with me forever."

Obi-Wan hushed her and gently pulled back to caress one of her braids. He had no idea that she feared for his mortality. He never stopped to consider what his aging would mean to her in the long run. Thrice was always ageless in his eyes. He never thought about how she saw him.

To Obi-Wan, Thrice was forever young. She hadn't aged nor changed since the day they met. She was always a flower at the height of first bloom with eyes that shone like twin suns. She and her people seemed to live outside of time, but Obi-Wan knew that he must seem different. According to her he must seem like he was wasting away. One minute he was 35 and then the next he was 45. It was no wonder she was scared. She was married overnight to an old man.

Though, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt his wife pull him close again. She snuggled deeper into his arms and swayed. Obi-Wan adored how cuddly his brave she-warrior could be. She was sometimes such a little girl in his arms and he knew that she didn't show this side of herself to anyone, but him. She typically hated vulnerability. She was used to being a leader, but in his arms she was sweet and tender as a kitten.

He said, "I'll do it for you, darling. We'll try and make a refresh start. We'll pretend to just be a ordinary husband and wife with 2 sons."

"What about the Lars?"

"No, I don't want to risk getting them involved. They might be too obvious a choice to Vader. He may suspect something. I think once we reach Tatooine, we should keep to ourselves."

XXX

**Location: ship's lab**

Lord Blackswan was pleased that Obi-Wan wanted to get cloned and live longer. He immediately powered up his machines and took a blood sample to start on creating his new body. He told Obi-Wan it would take about a day and they would linger in space until the process was complete.

"Thank you, Lord Swan. I'm impressed by how fast you can grow a clone."

"Yes, well after a thousand years you get good at something."

Shocked, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "A thousand?"

The scientist grinned. "Well I obviously had to be older than Thrice. I am her father. Though, you shouldn't worry. Extending your life span and splicing it with Clan DNA should be easy. I was thinking of making your new form look—oh about 30-ish. I think Lady Thrice likes you looking that way and with luck the boys won't even know. Though, I really wish you would reconsider and come to Yavin with me."

"No, the boys have been through enough. I won't risk putting them in harms way like at the Colony. They were almost discovered by the Emperor. It'' better for everyone if they remain anonymous."

Lord Swan sighed. "Yes, well you do make a valid point, Obi-Wan. Though, I wish for Thrice to lead a life more worthy of her integrity. She has always served me well and she is a daughter of my heart. You are both excellent people. I can't help thinking fate has given you a raw deal."

"Thank you for your sympathies, my lord, but Thrice and I will manage. And I promise you, I'll keep them safe."

XXX

**Location: Tatooine**

Obi-Wan and his family landed back at Tatooine. They were a few kilometers from Mos Eisely, but Obi-Wan wasn't sure how they'd manage without credits or anything of value to trade. The only thing they did have was the escape pod, but it could prove to be dangerous to sell if it were recognized as Clan. Plus, Thrice insisted that they keep it hidden underneath the sands. She said even an escape pod had significant technology that could be use for a later date. Obi-Wan agreed and sank buried it with the Force.

Instead, he decided to wait for the Force to provide a solution so they could earn some cash, but most of the businesses were run or owned by Jabba the Hut. The slimy slug ran everything and the only leeway was gambling.

"Why don't you just use the Force to cheat, Sir Knight?"

"Perhaps, Milady, but I'd rather we use more honest means to earn a living."

Thrice scuffed. "Oh, if I were you, I'd cheat. What else do these desert people value besides gambling? What sort of things matter to them?"

"Not much. If it isn't gambling than its pod-racing, which they bet on."

"Hmmm, maybe we could enter the race. I'm sure it has a hefty prize. I like a good challenge."

Obi-Wan was startled by her suggestion. It made him remember how he first met Ani. They had bet it all once on a pod-race and bought his freedom. He wasn't sure if that trick would work twice. The race was dangerous and he wasn't nearly as Force-sensitive as Anakin had been. And besides, they didn't even have a pod.

"Don't be so negative, dear. You're a much younger man than you used to be. You should stop thinking like an old man."

"What? Me, an old man? You're one to talk. We're supposed to keep a low profile. We have youglings to look after. We can't just risk our lives."

Thrice laughed and reached out to a clothesline and stole a tan robe and draped it over her shoulders and gave him a twirl. Obi-Wan disapproved stealing, but had to admit that her mischievous ways were infectious. Jinn and Luke watched as she used a scarf to conceal her face and in an instant she appeared very mysterious with only her ruby eyes showing.

She raised her hands and ran to him and said, "Well, what do you think? I figure I could _strongly _convince someone to lend me their pod for the races and win the prize myself."

Shocked, Obi-Wan pulled the robe off of her and yanked down the veil from her face. Sternly, he stated, "No. You will do no such thing. I just got you back, I won't have you risking your life just when you've returned to me. If anybody is going to put themselves in jeopardy than it's going to be me."

Thrice was startled by her husband's rage. She had never seen Obi-Wan angry and he had never been so openly possessive. Gingerly, she cupped his face and reached down to take his hand and kiss his palm tenderly. She projected her calm and peace.

"I'm sorry, beloved. Forgive me. We can think of something else."

Obi-Wan smoothed her cheek and said, "Yes, I'm sorry too, Thrice. But you're right. We can't go around living on the streets penniless. We have to think of something."

Thrice smiled and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Sir Knight, how about we steal from a thief? We can steal from the biggest crook on Tatooine. We can steal from Jabba. His men are no much for us. We can make it look like the Empire did it."

Obi-Wan couldn't, but laugh. He held her tight and said, "Force, you are amazing."

XXX

After a day to work out the details, Obi-Wan and Thrice left Jinn and Luke near the slave quarters and told them to say out of sight and out of trouble. They were instructed to go back to the Lars if anything went wrong while they took care of business. Obi-Wan didn't want the boys to know their plans and had deliberately kept their operation vague. He didn't want to be accused of being a bad influence.

Yet, it was no trouble impersonating the Empire. There were a few stormtroopers that lingered around Mos Eisley on routine to other locations through the Outer Rim. It was easy to take their uniforms for disguises.

The pair captured one of Jabba's men and used a Force mind-trick to get information on his finances and then they wiped his memory and knocked him out. They learned that Jabba kept large sums of money in his private residence, but it was heavily guarded. He kept lots of men for protection and had a fairly sophisticated security system.

"Hacking into this is child's play," said Thrice with an air of confidence. "Dear, you take out the guards."

"Right."

Obi-Wan used the Force to make the guards fall asleep, but a few spotted him down the hall. He was pressured to use more aggressive means and knocked them over with the Force. He was about to use his lightsaber, but Thrice fired her blaster and ran into Jabba's office to get to his safe.

"Don't use your saber," she said. "You'll give us away. Damn, I haven't got time to crack the code. I'll have to cheat."

Thrice then pulled her glove off her hand and placed it over the safe. She used her channeled powers to melt the lock and the mechanisms inside the safe until to fell open like a broken hinged cabinet. She then took all the values and shoved them into a bag. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan stood as outlook and heard the alarms blare.

Suddenly, the lights where thrown open and Jabba stood at the door with several men. He muttered something in his slug language and his translator spoke for him. "Quickly, stop them! Kill the Imperial troops!"

Obi-Wan fired his blaster and ducked for cover and grabbed Thrice's hand. "Come on, its time to go!"

The two then ran past the barrage of laser fire and Thrice used her Force-lightening to take out the lights and overload the power cells. Jabba's entire compound was bathed in darkness and with her superior night vision, she led them both out towards the streets. Obi-Wan then picked her up and used his Force-powers to leap over the wall. They stole a hovercraft and speed off into the desert.

When they got clear of the city boundaries, Thrice began to laugh and pulled off her helmet. Her long raven hair flew wildly in the cold starlit night, but inside she felt fiery and alive. She helped Obi-Wan take off his helmet and then gave him a deep passionate kiss.

Obi-Wan was surprised, but smiled and kissed her back. He stopped the car and then quickly jumped out to get their things and start to change his clothes.

"Come on, Thrice. We need to ditch this hovercraft in case they come looking for us. That blackout will only delay them for so long. We need to disappear."

Thrice began to get changed too. She tossed the armor into the ship and watched Obi-Wan do the same. They were now dressed like ordinary civilians and Obi-Wan took her hand and the bag filled with the loot. The pair ran a few meters away and then together they combined their powers to bury the hovercraft under the dunes.

"There, now Jabba will never find his Imperial troops."

Thrice smiled. "Yes, and with a little luck he'll hold a grudge against the Sith."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you. I love reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Chance Encounter

Chapter 27

**Location: Tatooine (8 years later)**

Like a pair of bandits, Obi-Wan and Thrice took the money and ran. They got away with stealing Jabba's cash and gave him a lasting bad impression of the Imperial troops. However, Obi-Wan and his wife didn't use the money to paint the town red. Instead, they used the money to build their second life as quiet farmers. They had a new house built and bought some equipment to set up a moister farm. Obi-Wan decided to put Owen's knowledge of farming to good use. Though, Thrice knew a great deal about plants since her people owned a large plantation. She had a knack for growing vegetables and together they made a happy life out by the mountain lands.

Meanwhile, Jinn and Luke grew up from being a pair of boys to strong young men. Luke was 18 and Jinn was 17. The two of them were inseparable. They worked, trained and laughed together. They were the best of friends and were brothers in everything, but blood.

"Hello, boys. How was your trip into town? Did you see any new droids?"

Luke smiled at Thrice and kissed her cheek. He stole a piece of fruit she was preparing for mid-day meal and watched as her smile turned into a funny frown. Luke laughed and said, "The trip was fine, mom. No dangerous sand people and we sold all of the produce. We even got Jagger to buy the scraps for fertilizer. It was a steal."

"But?"

Jinn answered for Luke and also kissed her cheek and said, "But no droids. It's a rip off at Mos Eisley. You're better off buying one for the sand traders. Though, I've got a surprise for you mother. Some strawberries from off world."

Jinn then placed the small bag of fruit onto the kitchen table and picked one up to eat, but Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist and took it out of his hand.

"Don't spoil your meal, son. Why don't you and Luke go freshen up before we eat."

"Yes, father. Can we do some more training after we eat?"

Obi-Wan patted his back and said, "Of course, in fact I thought it would be a good idea if I took you boys out to the mountains again for some more advance training."

"Oh, you're not going to make us do something crazy again like last time I hope."

The Jedi smiled. "Don't worry, son. I knew you could handle it."

Luke said, "Yeah, but Jinn is always quick to complain, Uncle Ben."

Irked, the amber-eyed teen said, "No, I'm not. Dying of dehydration is serious, Luke."

"Ah, you're just a big baby, Jinn."

"No, I'm not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

Thrice grabbed them both and herbed them outside. She pushed their backs until they were out the door and said, "That's enough! Go get clean and straighten your rooms. The food should be done by then. Now, clear out."

"But mom!"

Thrice ignored her son and closed the door. She let out a deep sigh and marched back into the kitchen to turn the pot. She threw in a few more spices and lifted the spoon to take a taste, but Obi-Wan wasn't paying attention to his wife. Instead, he kept staring at the little red fruit. He tossed it into the air and back into his palm. He hadn't eaten a strawberry since that day in Beru's garden. The berry had the unsuspecting gift of granting Clan warrior's fertility. It was the reason why Obi-Wan and Thrice had Jinn. Thrice had her way with Obi-Wan for 2 days. She was an animal, but of course that was in Thrice's last life. She had no memory of the strawberry incident.

Obi-Wan was just thankful he stopped Jinn from eating it. There was no telling what sort of side affects it would have on hybrid.

"Do you want those for dessert, love?"

"Hmm? No, these ought to come with a warning." Obi-Wan turned to his wife and said, "Caution, terran strawberries maybe delicious, but make warriors capable of reproducing."

Thrice laughed. "Oh Obi-Wan, you can't be serious. It's only a fruit."

"Ah, but a devilish fruit. One of these from the Lars' garden helped us make Jinn."

Wide-eyed, Thrice took it from Obi-Wan's hand and examined it curiously and said, "Suns and moons! Are you serious? Just eating one of these awakens reproduction? Well, I guess they're all for Luke then. He's the only one here that's fully human."

"Wait, I'm human too."

"Not so much anymore, dear."

"But I'm not a woman."

Thrice giggled and lowered her gaze down his body and said, "Yes…I know."

Obi-Wan shook his head at her tease. And grabbed her wrist that held onto the fruit and raised it up to take a bit from her fingertips. The sweet juices fell down her hand and into Obi-Wan's palm. He saw the horrified look on her face and knew she was eyeing him intently as he chewed. Thrice tried to protest, but he had already swallowed, the bit of berry of gone.

"Seven rings of hell! What have you done?"

Bewildered, he said, "Seven rings—well, that's a new one."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! I can't believe you just did that."

The Jedi Master then knew from her tone and the full use of his name that he was in deep water. She was very upset with him, but he didn't know what all the fuss was about. He only ate one berry. It wasn't like his reproduction system was ever dormant. Though, strangely he felt really warm, almost feverish. Perhaps, he had too much sun.

He let go of his wife's hand and strode over to the table to pour himself a glass of water. He drank deep, but it didn't help. He started to sweat. He heard his heart pounding in his ears. He held onto the back of chair to keep his grounded and felt his wife place her hand over his shoulder with concern.

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?"

"I—I don't know. It might be heatstroke."

Thrice reach over to place her hand over his forehead and to check for fever and immediately felt how hot he was. She began to help him out of his robe and pulled out a chair.

"Here, sit down. Let me get you a wash cloth."

The raven-beauty moved towards the sink and retrieved a cloth and damped it under the facet. She then ran up to her husband and pressed it over his forehead and then at the back of his neck. However, Obi-Wan felt like his senses were hyper-sensitive. He instantly smelled his wife's scent. She was soft and feminine and always retained a woodland smell that was intoxicating. Before he knew it, Obi-Wan had grabbed her and kissed her hard on her sweet lips. His mouth still had the taste of strawberries on it and he knew she could taste it too.

A second later, Thrice broke away and turned her head. "No. Some things wrong."

Obi-Wan leaned forward to lick her pulse and felt her shiver in his arms. Her words didn't make any sense to him. All he knew was that she was _his_. Boldly, he bit her throat and let her drink in his feelings through the Force. Thrice whimpered and gripped his shoulders painfully. She had never before felt such lust. He then reached over towards the table and picked up another one of the sinful fruit. He lightly trailed it across her cheek before biting into it and felt Thrice reach out and capture his lips again for a kiss. The sweet liquid escaped down Obi-Wan's chin, but the she-warrior quickly lapped it up with her tongue and purred.

Obi-Wan smiled. He used the Force to shut the stove and then picked up his wife and carried her to the bedroom.

XXX

A day and a half later, Obi-Wan woke up with a splitting headache. He tried to get up, but it was no use. He wasn't moving. Though, he saw that right on top of him was Thrice. Her long black hair was all over his chest and she was straddling him in a very intimate position. Though her head was nestled into the crook of his neck and her warm breath was tickling his beard pleasantly. Obi-Wan raised his arm and held her back while his other hand held the back of her head. He then slowly rolled over and eased her onto her side. Thrice made a little sound of protest, but then opened her ruby eyes. She smiled when she met his azure-gray orbs, but then a second later winced in pain.

"Ouch, oh. I feel like I was run over by a speeder."

Obi-Wan shifted her until she was laying on her back and then gently caressed her face. "Hush, I'm sorry, love. I guess I was too rough. I don't know what came over me."

Thrice shut her eyes and let him play with her hair. She knew Obi-Wan liked her braids. "It's ok, my heart. I like it rough some times. Hmmm, do you remember what happened?"

"No, honestly I don't. I just remember us talking about strawberries—oh Force! The strawberries!"

Obi-Wan sprung up in bed and realized what must of happened. He must have eaten one of the fruit and then attacked her without even realizing it. Oh gods, he hoped it didn't take her against her will. Yet, Thrice reached out to touch his spine.

"Darling? What's wrong?"

He turned to her and asked, "Dear, are you sure you're alright? Did I hurt you?"

Puzzled, Thrice sat up too and replied, "Obi-Wan, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just—I can't seem to remember much about last night. I think those strawberries affected me more than I thought. Also, you might be pregnant."

"Pregnant! What on earth are you talking about?"

Thrice got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She moved to stand in front of her husband and narrowed her brow. "Explain."

Obi-Wan anxiously rubbed his beard and replied, "Well, as I told you before, strawberries awakens your reproductive system and as a result we could end up pregnant like we did last time with Jinn. We might have been at it for a few days. I didn't have Clan DNA then. I remember you wouldn't let me out of your sight for 2 days."

Shocked, she sat back down beside him. "Great Spirits…well, maybe it won't be like last time."

XXX

A few days later it was business as usual at the Kenobi farm. The boys didn't mention anything about their parents' pervious strange behavior and Obi-Wan was glad. He didn't really feel like explaining. It was bad enough he had given them "the talk" before when they were each 13, but to add strange aphrodisiacs into the mix was too much. Obi-Wan was just thankful that Jinn hadn't eaten any strawberries when he and Thrice were preoccupied.

"Hey, Uncle Ben. How are you feeling?"

"Good, Luke."

The blue-eyed young man paused and uncomfortably looked around and whispered in a low voice so only he could hear. "Piss, Uncle Ben. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, son. What's on your mind?"

Luke leaned in close to his guardian and asked, "Are either you or mom sick? A few days ago Jinn and me didn't see you two for a whole day. We saw that you locked your room. I was just wondering if everything is ok."

Obi-Wan smiled and patted Luke's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong. Both she and I are perfectly fine. Now, let's go outside and see about purchasing ourselves a few new droids."

Outside on the dunes was a sand rover. It was cube shaped and used by the Sand people to carry their livelihood and other essential things. Typically, they picked up stray droids and other technology they could find and sell them for a quick profit to farmers and other in the scattered cities. It was savager work, but out in the deserts one could not afford to be picky.

The Jedi saw that his younger son had already looked over the droids and was rubbing his head thoughtfully. The droids were lined up in a row. The seller was already pitching a deal, but Obi-Wan stepped in and pointed to the ones that looked best.

"That one…that one…and that one."

The seller seemed thrilled, but suddenly one of the droids, a humanoid droid strode up to him eagerly and said, "Oh no, sir. You don't want that droid. You want that one over there instead."

The unit pointed to a little banged up white astro-droid. It began to beep and squeal excitedly and strangely Obi-Wan felt that the golden-droid was right. There was something about it. It was a feeling he had that stirred something long forgotten inside him. It was the Force giving him a sign.

"Yes, I believe your right. I'll take him instead. Luke, Jinn pay the man and then prepare them for preprogramming at the workshop."

Both young men replied, "Yes, sir" automatically while Obi-Wan returned to the house to mediate.

XXX

**Location: Kenobi farm, workshop **

The workshop was another separate dwelling that Obi-Wan made for Thrice. She used it to keep her kiln and furnace. She had a talent for making pottery, glass and not surprisingly swords. Though, Luke and Jinn also learned about machines at the workshop and quickly herded the droids inside.

Jinn picked up a few rags and tossed one to Luke as he tried to clean away the dirt and muck on the little astro-droid. Though, the robot began to beep and the golden-droid translated.

"Oh, forgive me, sir. I am C3PO and this lively fellow is R2D2."

Luke grinned and tried buffing up R2's dome shell. "Yeah, I'm Luke, that's Jinn. Well, it looks like this little guy has seen a lot of action, hum? Have you two been in space?"

C3PO replied, "Oh no, I dislike violence, Master Luke, but R2 has been in many tough situations I'm sure in the past."

Luke laughed. "Yeah, I bet. Let's see what we can do about your reprogramming."

The young man reached over to open R2's control panel and instantly a holo-message began to play. The ghostly vision of a beautiful woman dressed in white suddenly appeared. Her hair was in a Naboo style in two buns with her hood covering her head.

"_Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi…you're my only hope…" _

"Yeah! Who was that? Is there anymore?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master Luke. It's just some old data probably lost inside R2 from his last owner."

Though, Jinn heard the message too and walked over to Luke. He wiped his hands with one of the rags and said, "Kenobi? My name is Kenobi."

R2 squealed and nearly ran over Luke to roll up to Jinn. He kept squeaking and beeping wildly and was right in front of Jinn. The amber-eyed teen tried to back away from the droid and placed his hand over his dome to stop him form inching forward.

"Whoa! Take it easy. What's the matter with this thing?"

C3PO approached and explained, "R2 is very loyal to our former master. He said he has a message to deliver only to this Obi-Wan Kenobi. He wants to know if you know him. Oh, but R2, you should really give it a rest. These are our new masters now."

Luke got up and said, "Message, so the message for Obi-Wan Kenobi." He then looked up at his brother and asked, "Jinn, have you ever heard of an Obi-Wan Kenobi? Is he a relative of Uncle Ben's?"

The younger teen frowned and continued to hold R2 back with his hand. He gave the little droid a kick to hold him back. He said, "Yeah, I'm surprise you forgot, Luke. Uncle Ben's real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Don't you remember staying at the plantation?"

Puzzled, Luke asked, "Plantation? What plantation?"

Jinn shook his head and approached him. "Damn it, Luke. It was only 8 years ago. Don't you remember that mother was taken away and father took us to the plantation so we could be safe? He promised to find her and he did. Mother was gone 5 years while we lived with her people." Frustrated, he added, "Don't you remember the palace at all?"

Luke stared off into space. He did remember some things. He remembered that Thrice was gone. She was missing for a long time and Uncle Ben was really sad. He knew that they stayed at some fancy place when he went out to look for her, but then they had to leave. Something bad had happened, but he wasn't sure what it was. It had been nearly 10 years. It was a long time. Luke was just a kid then. He was surprised that Jinn remembered so much when he was a year younger than him.

"Yeah, Jinn. I remember some stuff, but not nearly as much as you do. Why is that?"

The younger teen shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's because I'm not all human. But, we better go get father. He'll want to look at the message."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Yes, return of the strawberries. You know the drill, but I plan on writing up a good twist soon so keep on reading and please review. Reviews are love.

Thank you. (And especially RKF22)


	28. Chapter 28

Chance Encounter

Chapter 28

Obi-Wan reviewed the holo-message R2D2 had stored in his database. It was a message from Princess Leia. She explained how the droid had information on the Empire's latest weapon and that she wanted him to deliver it to her father, Bail Organa. It seemed the Force had guided the droids to them Obi-Wan was sure of it. Though, he wondered what his wife thought of all this.

He turned to her and said, "Milady?"

"We appear to have a mission, Sir Knight. We should prepare to leave immediately and deliver the information to Bail Organa at Alderaan."

Luke interrupted and said, "Yeah, but what about the Princess? Aren't we going to rescue her?"

Thrice answered, "If we can, but the information is more important. The Princess wouldn't have risked her life if it wasn't vital."

"Your mother's right. We need to finish what Princess Leia started. Quickly, go to your room. Pack only what you need. We're going into Mos Eisley first thing tomorrow morning. We'll get a passage on a ship and head for Alderaan."

XXX

**Location: Mos Eisley**

"Thrice, cover your face. You might get recognized as a member of the Clan," said Obi-Wan.

He watched as several stormtroopers wondered about the streets. It looked like they made themselves at home at Mos Eisley. Obi-Wan wasn't aware that there were so many. Though, he knew that these men were not the original clone troops that fought the Separatists and participated in the Purge. No, he was sure that they were different men. Luke had informed him that several of his friends had signed up to join the Imperial Academy. The Emperor was keeping his army fresh and alive. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how many of the original troops still lived.

Thrice wrapped a shawl around her head and covered her face until the only thing visible were her ruby eyes. Obi-Wan stole a pair of dark goggles from a merchant and placed it inside his sleeve. He then guided his family a few meters away towards an alley and reached over to pull down the shawl to kiss the end of her nose before handing her the goggles.

"Here, put these on. Wait here with our things while I go get us a ship."

He was about to give when she grabbed his arm. "Sir Knight, you'll need somebody to watch your back."

"It's alright, love. I've got Luke and Jinn. And besides, I don't trust those boys to stay put and not go wondering around. I know you can keep those droids well hidden."

XXX

Obi-Wan and the boys asked around for a transport, but they weren't having any luck. The ships were either too low to out run Imperial ships or they were too pricey and asked too many questions. The twin suns were already high in the sky when Obi-Wan finally decided to give the boys a rest and they wondered into a local cantina.

It was a typical place for the likes of thugs and thieves, but they were thirsty and the cantina was as good a place as any to find a man with a ship. Obi-Wan confidently strode up the bar and ordered a Jawa juice. The Jedi Master quickly took a deep gulp and leaned his elbow over the bar to look at the other patrons.

Though, he noticed that Luke and Jinn were both giving him funny looks at his easy mood. They weren't used to seeing him act so naturally at a bar before. Luke thought it was weird. Usually, Uncle Ben liked to warn them to stay away from such places. He said they were the dens of the uncivilized and the corrupt. He said they had no business in a dirty waterhole, yet here Uncle Ben was acting like it was no big deal.

"Pull up a chair, boys."

Jinn was the first to find a seat. He smirked at his father and found his change of attitude amusing. He then boldly reached over to take his father's glass and took a sip from his drink. Jinn made a frog face when he tasted it and set it back down while Obi-Wan grinned.

"It's an acquired taste, Jinn. Though, it serves your right for not asking."

Embarrassed, the amber-eyed teen said, "Yeah, well you'd probably say no." Jinn then changed the subject and asked, "Do you think we'll find a transport in here that will give us passage on their ship?"

Suddenly, a Wookiee seated next to Luke wailed. "AAARRRR."

Obi-Wan finished his drink and said, "Well, he does."

Then, from around the Wookiee on the other side stood a man in a vest. He scanned the three men and turned to his friend and said, "Chewie, what's the big idea opening your trap?"

Chewie growled. "GRRRRRR."

The man frowned and said, "Yeah, so we've got a ship, so what?"

Luke quickly faced the man and said, "A ship? Are you taking on any passengers?"

The man looked the teen over and then faced Obi-Wan and said, "Maybe, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on how much you're willing to pay. Where are you folks headed anyway?"

Obi-Wan slide off his seat and moved around the Wookiee to sit next the pilot and said, "Alderaan. We have 4 passengers and 2 droids. We can pay 2,000 credits, but only half now and the other half when we get there."

Han shrugged. He was trying to act relaxed, like the money was no big deal, but it was hard. He was itching to hoot for joy. He just might be able to get Jabba off his back if he gave him a little down payment. Though, at the very least it could buy him a little more time.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds reasonable. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, is your ship fast?"

Han laughed. "Oh, is my ship fast? You bet she's fast. The _Millennium Falcon _is the best ship there was. She can out maneuver those Imperial ships if that's what you're worried about. And by the way, I'm Captain Han Solo and this here is my first mate, Chewbacca, Chewie."

The Wookiee growled in greeting. "MMRRR."

Obi-Wan introduced them and said, "It's a pleasure, Captain. I'm Ben Kenobi and these are my sons Luke and Jinn. Though, if it's possible we'd like to leave as soon as possible. It's an urgent family matter."

Han was a bit suspicious, but didn't complain. He nodded his head and stated, "Yeah, sure. Let's say we meet up at dock 5 in 20. We should be able to get going by then."

"Thank you, Captain. We'll see you then." Obi-Wan then turned to his sons and said, "Come on, boys. We shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

Meanwhile, Han watched the trio leave. On the surface they looked like a typical farm family, but his gut was telling him different. He wasn't buying this "urgent family matter" Dad was spewing. Yet, beggers couldn't be chosers, so he kept it to himself. It wasn't his business to go snooping around in other people's affairs. He was going to get paid and Pa looked good for it. He looked eager.

"Well, Chewie, it looks like things are finally going my way."

XXX

Yet, across town Thrice was doing her best to remain hidden. Nobody was giving her or the droids any trouble, but suddenly stromtroopers were everywhere and asking if anybody had seen 2 missing droids. She saw then talking to some merchants and felt her heart sink inside her chest. She suddenly wished one of her boys were with her. They were much better at using Force mind-tricks than she was.

"Hey you, have you seen these 2 droids?"

Thrice paused as the three stormtroopers inched closer to her and her two companions in the alley. She knew they were in trouble if they were spotted. She had no choice, but to fight. She kept her back turned to the troops and reached down to grip her sword at her belt. She would have to try and kill them quickly and cleanly.

Though, fortunately Obi-Wan arrived and Thrice heard his voice. "Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing, we just want to talk to this man and see if he's seen these 2 droids."

"Well, come and look for yourself."

One of the troops came closer and looked into the alley, but Obi-Wan used his powers with a wave of his hand and said, "These are not the droids you are looking for."

"These aren't the droids. Come on, let's go."

The stormtrooper than marched back to his comrades. They climbed back into the transport and then left. Jinn and Like looked on and quickly joined their parents. Thrice pulled down her goggles and said, "Thank you, love, but that was close. We better get a move on or we'll never leave."

"Not to worry, my dear. I've secured a ship. It's waiting for us at dock 5. We're schedule to leave in 20 minutes."

"That's good new, darling, but how will we ever managed to bring the droids without being spotted?"

Jinn spoke up and said, "The troops are looking for 2 droids. Maybe if we split them up and escort the droids into two groups we can bring them to dock 5 with being suspicious."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Good, sounds like a plan. Luke give C3PO your cloak and get him some shoes. We'll make him look like a humanoid."

"Oh dear," exclaimed the machine.

"Luke, Jinn, I want you to go with your mother and C3PO. I'll escort R2 alone to the ship."

Surprised, Luke protested and said, "No way. One of us should go help you protect R2 too. You don't need the both of us to go with C3PO."

The Jedi Master grabbed his son's arm and drew him close so only he could hear. He made sure he wasn't looking at his wife and stated, "No arguments, son. Just remember it's the mission that's important. We must not fail."

XXX

Luke didn't like it, but he did what Uncle Ben told him. He escorted C3PO in disguise as an old man to excuse his droid-like walk and walked with Jinn and Thrice over to Han Solo's ship. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan walked R2D2 alone. It felt like the longest walk in Obi-Wan's life. He tried not to draw any attention and make a quick get away from the stormtroopers' attention, but unfortunately he bumped into somebody he never thought he'd run into at a time like this.

"Ben? Ben, is that you? Oh Lord, it can't be!"

Obi-Wan was horrified to see that it was Beru Lars. The aging woman ran up to him and gave him a hug and patted his cheek. Tears of joy were flowing from her clear blue eyes and she was staring at him in disbelief.

"Bless my soul, it is you, Ben Kenobi. I—I thought you were dead, but look at you. My, you look finer than the day we first met." Beru then looked around and asked, "Where's Thrice? I haven't seen that old hellcat in years. Is she with you, Ben?"

"Beru, get out of here."

"Why didn't you tell us you where here?"

Obi-Wan took Beru's hand off his cheek and moved away. "It was for your own good, Beru. Owen was right. We are trouble. You'd be go and forget about me."

Beru shook her head. Her hair was white and she was dressed in plain slacks, shirt and shawl. She was much older than he remembered. It broke his heart to see a close friend look so old and frail. It pained him to see her this way and it reminded him of Thrice's fear. She had worried that time would steal him away and to see it happen now to Beru was upsetting. Though, Beru wasn't deterred. She closed the distance between them again and took his hand.

"Ben, I don't believe that. You, Thrice and the boys are family."

"Kenobi?" questioned a stormtrooper nearby. "Did she say his name was Kenobi?"

A second stormtrooper replied, "Right, that's what I heard too. Let's check it out."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan saw a whole bunch of stormtroopers approaching. They drew their blasters and surrounded them. The sight of them made Beru panic. She stood closer to the Jedi Master and said, "You stay away from him. We don't want any trouble here."

One of the troops placed his hand over her shoulder and pulled her away. "Get out of the way, ma'am. We've got orders to inspect droids and arrest enemies of the Empire. Now you, what's your name? We heard this woman call you Kenobi."

Obi-Wan hesitated. He had to escape. He had to get R2 on _Falcon_ and deliver the information to Bail Organa, but he couldn't risk Beru getting hurt. The Empire would suspect her now. She was in danger. He had to make sure she was safe before he tried anything, but without warning Beru pushed the blaster out of the trooper's hand and shoved him back.

"Run, Ben! Run!"

Obi-Wan seized his chance and drew his lightsaber to battle back the other men. He then turned to R2 and said, "Get out of here, R2! You've got to go without me."

The little droid beeped and made a break for it while Obi-Wan stayed behind and fought back the stormtroopers. He ran in the opposite direction of the docks. He wanted to give R2 time to escape.

He stole a transport park in front of a shop and began leading the troops away through the city streets.

XXX

**Location: Dock 5**

Thrice waited anxiously for her husband and waited beside the _Falcon_. She wondered what was keeping him. He should have been at the dock by now. Then, suddenly R2 rolled up and started beeping like mad. C3PO listened intently and uttered a few "Oh mys" before pausing and turning to Thrice.

"He said that Imperial guards have suspected Master Ben and are in pursuit. He said Master Ben wanted us to leave without him."

Enraged, Thrice shouted, "No! I won't have my husband face those dogs alone. Luke, Jinn, take the ship and head for Alderaan. I'm going after your father."

The war-maiden then ripped off her shawl and goggles. Her long raven hair flew down her shoulders and back like an inky waterfall. And with quick confident strides, she drew her midnight sword out from her sheath. She was filled with fury and fire.

Luke tried to stop her and said, "Wait! I'm coming too."

Sternly, she replied, "No, you boys complete the mission. The Knight is mine."

"No," called Jinn. "Luke's right. We should all go."

Irked, Han stated, "Hey! Isn't anybody getting on my ship?"

"No one is leaving," answered a familiar voice. The group turned to the entrance and saw Jabba the Hut and his men. The large slug slithered closer with his blue alien interpreter at his side. It was the interpreter that spoke.

"Last chance, Solo. Give us the money or die."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Will Obi-Wan manage to escape the stormtroopers? Will Jabba hurt Han Solo and the Kenobi Clan? Will Thrice be able to get to her husband in time? Feel free to speculate or threw in a good word. I'm all ears.

Though, thanks again for your encouragement RKF22. I'm glad you appericate my story.

Please read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

Chance Encounter

Chapter 29

"Out of my way, Slug," said Thrice with a cold glare.

The war-maiden then flicked her blade with a turn of her wrist and stepped confidently towards Jabba and his men. Luke felt the change in her aura and quickly ran up to her and grabbed her left arm.

"Wait, you're not doing this alone. Jinn and I can handle it, mom."

Thrice smirked and asked, "What? And let you boys have all the fun?"

Though, from the door they heard Jabba laugh and mutter something to his translator. The blue alien listened intently and said, "Don't make the Great Lord Jabba laugh. You weak little humans are not match for my men. You will all die along with Captain Solo."

In response, Han had just about enough of stalling and aimed his blaster towards the slug. He groaned and said, "Ah, to hell with it!" and fired a round. A fight broke loose and Jinn, Luke and Thrice skillfully deflected the laser fire with their swords and quickly moved in to take down Jabba's men. Jabba was surprised at their abilities and used his translator as a shield.

Meanwhile, Thrice wasted no time killing off the men. She was focused on the battlefield and no longer felt remorse when she slain the enemy. Though as she drew nearer to kill Jabba she suddenly felt ill. Her hesitation gave Jabba enough time to escape while her sons ran to help her. Luke picked her up when Han called them to the ship.

"Come on! We've got to go!"

Jinn spotted dead in his tracks and looked towards the doorway and said, "What about father! We can't leave him!"

Han grabbed Jinn by his collar and firmly shook him and said, "Come on, kid! Jabba is going to come back and then we'll never leave this dirt ball."

Jinn tried to wrestle free from the Captain, but he couldn't pull loose. Han was determined to hold him and make a break for it. He shouted over the engine as Chewie fired up the ship. A gust of wind filled the docking bay and Han knew he had to get tough.

"Let go of me! My father!"

Han punched Jinn's lights out and draped him over his shoulder and ran back into the ship. "Sorry, kid. But I can't let you do that. You and your whole family might be crazy, but I still got some sense."

The moment Han and Jinn were on board. Han called to Chewie that they were ready. The engines roared and they flew high up into outer space.

XXX

Obi-Wan saw the _Millennium Falcon_ soar up into the sky and knew that R2 had made it. He wasn't sure how the boys convinced their mother, but he was glad they had left. He would try and catch up with them later. Though, he knew that Thrice was probably extremely upset with him for staying behind. He had promised her that he would never leave her side, but again he had failed. He'd have to think of a way to make it up to her.

Yet, suddenly his get-away car was hit by the stormtroopers' transport and a big cloud of black smoke flew out from the rear of the ship. Obi-Wan knew if he was hit one more time than he was dead. Instead, Obi-Wan turned the ship around for a collision course with his pursuers. The troops screamed and Obi-Wan jumped off at the last minute as the two transports crashed and exploded into smoke, fire and fumes.

Though unfortunately Obi-Wan hit his head against a rock as he tumbled out of the hover-car and fell face flat on the hot scorching sands. He was knocked out cold and another transport full of more Imperial troops was heading towards his directions. He would be easy prey if they found him, but luckily a stranger appeared and dragged him away. They disappeared over the next dune and were concealed in the sands.

XXX

**Location: space, **_**Millennium Falcon**_

When Jinn woke up he was enraged. He couldn't believe that Captain Solo had knocked him out like that. He couldn't believe he was so easily defeated by a smuggler and that his brother and mother agreed to leave his father behind and didn't want to go back. He balled his hand into a fist and pounded in onto the table in the common room in frustration and steel Luke was an eerie glare. Jinn's amber eyes were shining with rage. They reflected the light and his aura channeled the Force like a storm.

"Damn it, Luke! We have to go back! We have to save father. Why won't you listen to me? What won't anyone of you listen to me?"

"Jinn, calm down. We—"

"No! One of us should have been with him. We shouldn't have let him escort R2 in alone."

"Enough," said Thrice in a tired tone. "That's enough, Jinn. Thinking about what might have been won't change anything. It wasn't anybody's fault. It wasn't your fault."

Jinn felt like he was breaking a part. He couldn't help thinking about what might have been, but he knew she was right. Thinking about what went wrong wouldn't make anything right. Slowly, he felt his anger fade and sat down. Thrice reached out to take his hand and soothed him with her aura.

She gently ran her fingers through his red-ish brown hair and said, "You're like your father. He's always worried about failure. It's made him a very determined man, but sometimes he's too hard on himself. Though, there is no failure, Jinn. Failure only comes if you accept defeat. Remember, its never too late to set things right."

Luke smiled and patted Jinn's shoulder and said, "Yeah, don't forget your warrior spirit, Jinn. Uncle Ben will be all right."

"Yeah, listen to your crazy mom," commented Han. The space-pirate leaned against the doorframe and stared at the little family like they were mad. He never heard a pep talk like that. He figured somebody could wind up dead if they listened to her advice.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just thought you'd want to know that we're on our way to Alderaan. We should make it there in a few hours. And—uh, sorry about your Pa, kid. He seemed alright."

Jinn gave Han a death glare. He still hadn't gotten over Han knocking him out and left the room for the cargo bay. Luke tried to get him to cool down and went after him, but Jinn slammed the door shut and said he wanted time to mediate. Luke banged on the door to get Jinn to open up, but Thrice shook her head.

"Luke, let him go. He just needs a little time."

The elder teen frowned, but obeyed and returned to his seat at the table. Han joined them though Luke still looked upset about Jinn. He leaned his elbows on the table and said, "I don't get him, mom. Jinn should know there wasn't anything that could have been done. And Uncle Ben's a tough guy. He's the strongest guy I know."

"Jinn is still young. He wants to help, but he hasn't figured out when to choose his battles yet. Though, I'm glad you have faith in Ben. I believe in him too."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do? Isn't this Bail expecting to see Uncle Ben?"

"Don't worry, Luke. We'll see what happens when we get there."

"I guess so, but I'm surprised you're not freaked out about Uncle Ben. If anyone, I thought you'd be the one who'd be more upset, not Jinn."

Thrice sighed. "No, Luke. I am worried."

Han Solo glanced between them and finally said, "Well, I don't care what your problem is, lady, but I want to make sure that I'm going to get paid. And if we happen to be one passenger short than who cares."

"You coldhearted bastard!" shouted Luke in surprise.

Han raised his voice and got up from his seat and said, "Hey! I'm just telling you how it is, kid. And of course, your mother is upset. She just lost the old man." He then turned to Thrice and stated, "And you, you were sick before, so what's wrong with you?"

Luke narrowed his brow and said, "Yes, I saw it too. You suddenly looked pale just before you went after Jabba."

Thrice began to blush and looked like she wanted to be anywhere else in the universe, but there in the ship with Han and Luke. She started to anxiously paw at her hair and lowered her eyes. She smiled shyly and said, "Oh—well I wasn't sure, but Ben suggested it."

Luke was confused. "Suggested what?"

"He suggested that—that I might be pregnant."

"Pregnant!"

Han and Luke shared a look and then looked at Thrice up and down. She didn't look pregnant. Luke thought she looked the same as always and Han thought she looked pretty, but nothing seemed to be baking in her oven. Thrice noticed their stares and shifted in her seat.

She straightened up and said, "It's still too early to tell."

Han asked, "Then how can you know?" Then abruptly he stopped and held up his hand. "No, wait. I don't want to know. Congratulation!" Han then left the room without saying another word. It had to be one of the most awkward conversations of his life. He didn't see that Thrice was smiling behind his back the whole way.

XXX

**Location: Tatooine, dessert**

When Obi-Wan woke up it was nightfall. The twin suns had already set, but he saw the light from a campfire flicker beside him as he scrambled to his feet. The last thing he remembered was being hunted down by stormtroopers on a transport, but there was an explosion. He was thrown out of the car. He landed hard. He should be hurt, but his wounds looked minor. The only major injury he had was a gash on his head that was neatly bandaged around his forehead. Obi-Wan suddenly got a splitting headache and rubbed his head. He groaned at the throbbing pain and felt a hand press him back down over his chest.

"You shouldn't try and get up too fast."

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes and saw that a woman in a hood was kneeling beside him. She gently brushed back his hair and checked the wound on his head. She then pulled out a jar from her pocket and then dipped her fingers into the clear liquid and dabbed it over his gash.

"Please hold still. There, I think the bandage will keep. Sit up slowly."

The woman then took the jar and stepped back as Obi-Wan gradually sat up. His head felt better after her treatment, but he still felt banged up. Curious, he looked at her and saw that she was dressed in a dark long cloak. He couldn't see her face. He didn't know who she was or why she was helping him.

"The less you know the better."

Obi-Wan smiled in amusement. "Are you a mind reader?"

"No, think of me as your guardian angel."

"Guardian angel? Well, that's a first. Do you have a name?"

"It isn't important."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I have my own interests, but don't worry. They are aligned with yours. Now come, we must hurry to the ship."

The strange woman got up and took Obi-Wan's arm to help him get to his feet. Obi-Wan swayed a bit, but regained his balance. He was surprised that the woman wanted to take him to her ship. He wasn't sure what she meant when she said their interests were aligned. He didn't recognize her and her aura was mute, like she wasn't there at all. It could only mean two things, she was either a member of the Clan or a Sith. Only a warrior or a Sith could mask themselves so completely, but Obi-Wan thought it would be more likely she were of the Clan. However, it didn't explain why she was concealing her identity. Most of the Clan knew him and recognized him as a lord. He was as close to the Clan as he had been with the Order.

The woman paused and noticed that he was staring at her. "The ship isn't far. It's right over there."

Obi-Wan looked out across the dunes and didn't see anything. There was nothing around them, but sand. "Where? I don't see a ship?"

Suddenly, the hooded woman raised her hand and Obi-Wan sensed her using the Force. The ground beneath them began to rumble and the sand began to shift. A second later a ship rose up from out of the earth and hovered in the air. The woman held the ship in place and then gradually set it down on its landing gear. Obi-Wan was surprised at her skill. The unknown woman was clearly not a warrior. Thrice had explained to him long ago that her people weren't gifted in moving objects with the Force. She explained that her people could only summon their swords and that their strengths were in channeling energy. It meant that the woman could be a Sith or a Jedi.

"Come, we must catch up to your friends."

"No, who are you? Are you a Jedi?"

The woman turned to face him, but he still couldn't see her face. "No, but I told you already that our objectives are the same."

Stubbornly, Obi-Wan said, "I want to know your name. Why are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll just have to trust me. Or you can stay here and let your family face the Sith alone."

Obi-Wan thought about her words and relented. It was true he was eager to rejoin his family and what did it matter who this stranger was if they were willing to help? It would take him days to return to Mos Eisley on foot and he didn't have anything on him to buy another transport on a ship. The city was probably crawling with Imperial troops. The stranger was his best chance at catching up the _Falcon_.

"Alright, lets go."

XXX

TBC

XXX

I glad you like the twist, RKF22! Read next time and see who the mystery woman helping Obi-Wan is. And how Han and the Kenobis will save Princess Leia.

Please read and review. Input is welcomed. Thanks.


	30. Chapter 30

Chance Encounter

Chapter 30

**Location: _Millennium Falcon,_space**

"Where's Alderaan? It should be right here? I don't see anything, but a bunch of stupid rocks," said Han.

Chewie shrugged and growled that he had no idea. It wasn't the answer Han wanted to hear. He instead tried checked his navigation again and tried to see if he had made some kind of error. A whole planet couldn't just up and disappear. It didn't make any sense.

Though, Thrice looked around through the cockpit windows and said, "Don't bother checking. This is the right place. Look, don't you see? The rocks are Alderaan. Something has destroyed it."

Han was shocked. "No way! What the heck kind of weapon can destroy a whole planet? It's got to be here. It's got to be some sort of mistake."

Luke suddenly noticed something in the black sky. He pointed at something out the window. "Look, a moon."

Jinn frowned and said, "I don't think so. I don't see any planet in orbit. Maybe it's a planetoid?"

Yet, something made Thrice's blood turned cold. She gasped and grabbed Luke's arm. She turned to him and said, "I can feel a large amount of energy coming from that moon. Luke, can you feel it? Jinn?"

The amber-eyed teen nodded his head. "Yes…I can feel it too. There's a large focus of energy coming from its center. It has to be a ship."

Han was skeptic. He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "No way, that thing is too damn big to be a ship. If not it's the biggest ship I ever seen."

In response, Thrice smiled and eyed the space-captain amusingly. "Then you've obviously haven't seen that many ships, Captain. My father's people have a saying; _anything that can be imagined can come true._"

Han was irked and said, "Shut up, lady. You're scaring me."

Suddenly, a tracking beam locked on the _Falcon_. The giant battleship shot a beam of blue light that slowly hauled them in. Han and Chewie tried to shake them off, but it was no use. The _Death Star_ was too powerful and even if they did manage to make a break for it they would still be out numbered and out gunned. However, Han still had a plan. He quickly got up and told Chewie to follow his lead.

Confused, Luke followed too and asked, "What are you doing?"

"If you can't fight, kid than the next best thing to do is hide. Now, come on."

XXX

Han had everybody hide in his smuggling compartments under the floor. It was the only place on the ship they could hide without the Empire finding them. They let the Imperial guards snoop around, but after a while they heard them tell their boss that it was all clear. Han was thankful they weren't discovered and quickly opened the lid on the hidden hatch to take a look around.

"Good, they're gone. Now we can get the hell out of here."

Luke said, "No, did you hear the man in charge? They're going to execute the Princess. We have to rescue her."

Han replied, "Yeah, but whose going to rescue you if you get caught? No Princess is worth that."

"But we have to."

"I don't have to do anything. This is crazy."

Thrice drew her sword and said, "It doesn't matter. You're chances are better with us then without us, Captain. R2, go and see if you can find an data-port."

The little droid beeped and rolled away down the ramp and one-by-one the Kenobi Clan filed out. There wasn't anybody left on the ship, but Han and Chewie. Though a second later Chewie growled that he wanted to help.

"GRRRRR."

"What? What do you mean you want to help them? This doesn't have anything to do with us."

"MRRRRRR."

Han was agitated. "No, we don't owe them anything. We could have handled Jabba and his men by ourselves." However, the more Han thought about it the more he started to fold. Chewie did have a point. He did feel like he owed them something since he didn't exactly bring them to their destination and they did save his skin. Damn, he was probably going to regret it, but he was coming along anyway. Who knows? Maybe he might get something for rescuing the Princess. After all, Princesses were supposed to be rich.

Irked, Han tried to sneak across the hanger bay and saw that the Kenobis had found a control station and the little droid was hacking the system. Jinn smiled when he saw him and Chewie.

"How nice of you two to join us, Captain."

"Save it, kid. I'm only doing this because there might be a reward in it for me. The Princess might like to pay her rescuers some appreciation."

Thrice glanced over at Han and said, "Fine, I don't care what your motives are as long as you're helping. Now, from what I can see this is were the Princess is being held. There at this prison block. I want three to go get the Princess while one of you stays here with me and help me hack the system. It should hasten your escape."

"I'll stay," said Jinn. "I have a feeling that mother will need me."

Luke nodded his head in confirmation and said, "Right, Han, Chewie and I will go free the Princess and meet you guys back here. Jinn, you take care of mom."

The amber-eyed teen nodded his head and soon Luke and the others left. Meanwhile, Thrice and Jinn helped R2 hack into the _Death Star's_ computer system. They tried to silently knock out their internal communications and alarms. They hoped it would buy them more time to make their escape.

XXX

Elsewhere, Obi-Wan sailed across space in the strange woman's ship. He didn't recognize the design, but her vessel was fast. They hit hyper-drive almost instantly once they left Tatooine's orbit and the ship's computer plotted the navigation automatically. They reached Alderaan only a few minutes after the _Falcon_, but Captain Solo's ship was nowhere insight. The only thing Obi-Wan saw was a small moon and a bunch of asteroids.

"Where are they? Is this Alderaan?"

"These are the right coordinates. Alderaan has been destroyed by the _Death Star_."

Stunned, he exclaimed, "_Death Star_? Then, we're too late. The _Death Star_ must be the Emperor's new weapon, but where's the _Millennium Falcon_?"

The woman opened the view screen and magnified the image of the small moon. She pointed to the image of a docking bay and stated, "There. It has been taken inside the planet-killer. Quickly, take an escape-pod and used the gravitational pull of the battle-station to navigate your way in. If you use thrusters only you should be able to break into without detection."

Obi-Wan pensively rubbed his beard. It was a good plan and the Force was telling him that his family was inside, but he felt that there was a great danger waiting for him. It was likely the Sith and if the enemy was laying in wait then he had to face it so he could protect his wife and sons.

Obi-Wan then spared the woman a glance and asked, "Are you coming?"

"No, this is as far as I can go. You must do the rest alone."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. He could understand why some people would fear defying the Empire, but felt that it wasn't the case for the woman. Quietly, she escorted him to the escape-pod on board her ship at the end of the corridor, but paused and stared at her dark face. Her features were hidden in shadow and he still couldn't read her presence in the Force. She was like a phantom.

"Thank you for your help, Miss. I know it might be selfish, but isn't there anything I can do in order to persuade you to help me more?"

"No, if I do more than I would be breaking the rules."

The Jedi Master smiled as he reached over to open the escape-pod hatch. "Well, rules are meant to be broken, but I will respect your wishes."

Obi-Wan then moved to step inside the pod when out of nowhere the ship was hit by Imperial laser fire. The entire vessel began to shake and the emergency alarms were activated. The woman quickly ran back to the control room and began to shout in rage.

"No! I wasn't supposed to be detected. I wasn't supposed to be found out!"

Obi-Wan followed her and saw her maneuver her ship away from the Imperial fighters. In a wild turn around an asteroid, she lost one of the ships and started to fly dangerously close to the surface of the _Death Star_. However, as she closed in laser-cannon began to lock on to her ship.

"What are you doing?" shouted Obi-Wan as he scrambled back into his seat.

"I'm taking out those fighters!"

The Jedi Master watched as dropped her emotional shields and used the Force to know when to move and use the cannons on their own ships. In a reckless cannonball roll, she dodged all the lasers and hugged the surface of the ship to avoid detection. Obi-Wan hadn't seen such careless flying since he was teamed up with Anakin.

Then, it his amazement, the woman started to laugh. "Haha! Those fighters could hit a target even if it were standing still."

Yet, the woman spoke too soon. The minute she finished bragging, they were hit. The ship was moving at a dangerous speed towards a hanger bay. They were going to crash.

XXX

It was either dumb luck or the Force, but Obi-Wan and the woman landed their vessel in the same hanger bay as the _Millennium Falcon_. Obi-Wan had no idea what sort of material the woman's ship was made out of it, but it withstood the crash in fairly good condition and killed a few stormtroopers on the way in. The emergency shields immediately activated on the _Death Star_ and the vacuum of space was sealed.

Obi-Wan groaned as he unbuckled his seat belt and was grateful that he was still alive. The woman was too brash. Though, to his side he heard her groan. Swiftly, he freed her from her seat and saw that she had touched her face under the hood and revealed a palm full of blood.

"You're hurt."

"I'll live. Get me out."

Obi-Wan helped her out of the damaged ship and there they saw a group of stormtroopers and Darth Vader. The Sith was dressed all in black, but he no longer wore his metal helmet. Instead, his face was bare. Obi-Wan could see the scars from the fire at the Old Temple still etched into the side of his face and head. Patches of thin brown hair grew on his graying head and his eyes were filled with yellow hate.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I did not expect to see you here. I can see you have taken full advantage of the Blackswan Clan's cloning technology. You have not aged a day since we last met. In fact, I think you have gotten younger."

The Jedi Master retorted, "Perhaps, but you too have benefit from Clan technology, Vader. If it weren't for your clone than you would still be breathing through that mask. It appears you Master isn't the true ruler over death."

Vader fumed. He did not want to believe Obi-Wan's words. He pulled out his lightsaber and said, "You lie! Darth Sidious is the only one who knows the real secret to bring back the dead. You're precious Clan only saves the flesh, but they know nothing of the soul."

"We shall see," said Obi-Wan.

The two men then clash blades. The hum of their swords filled the air and sparks began to fly as they dueled for dominance. Vader could not stand that Obi-Wan had been restored. He looked just as he did before the Purge while he was battle scarred. It wasn't fair. Why should he suffer a damaged body while his former-master—the man he used to think of his father and brother— remain unharmed? He was the one who had abandoned him. He traded him to Qui-Gon just so he could have his selfish love. Obi-Wan was no better than a snake.

Violently, the two men fought, but because they were nearly the same age physically they were at a stalemate. Vader was 37 and Obi-Wan's body was 35. It was a standstill, but out of nowhere Vader used his dark powers to force Obi-Wan to drop his weapon with a Force-choke. Desperately, Obi-Wan gasped for breath while Vader inched closer to sever his head. Vader raised his sword in hand and was ready to strike, but suddenly he screamed as the unknown woman chopped his of hand.

Obi-Wan saw that the hooded woman was also armed with a lightsaber and used her powers to clobber the stormtroopers on the platform with an Imperial ship in the docking bay. She was clearly strong in the Force and a bit crazy.

"Come on. We must retreat."

Obi-Wan got up and followed her towards the _Millennium Falcon_, but stopped her and said, "Wait, who are you? I have to know."

"No you don't. I think I've proven myself enough by saving you."

"Then you're wrong."

The Jedi Master had enough of her games. He reached over to pull down her hood. She tried to fight him, but he quickly trapped her arms and yanked it down. Obi-Wan was shocked at what he saw.

"Force…it can't be. It can't be you."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Read next time to see who the mysterious stranger is and how our heroes will make their escape.

Please review. Thank you.


	31. Chapter 31

Chance Encounter

Chapter 31

"Siri…you're a live."

Obi-Wan was shocked to see that his fellow Jedi and friend was still alive. He thought Siri had perished long ago during the war. She had been shot by the bounty hunter, Magus and died on Azure. He remembered. It was just before he returned back from the front line and the stormtroopers turned on the Jedi. He held her in his arms while she passed on.

Gently, he reached out to touch her cheek. He was half-afraid that she wasn't real. Her skin was just as smoothed and young as ever. Her golden hair and bright blue eyes looked just as it did the last time they met. It was a cruel miracle and one he found hard to accept.

"Oh, Siri. How?"

"It's a long story, Obi-Wan. I'd love to tell you about it sometime, but we better go. Vader isn't going to let us walk out of here without a fight."

Obi-Wan agreed. The two Jedi Masters began to run towards the _Millennium Falcon_ at the other side of the docking bay. The dodged the blaster fire from the stormtroopers, but then saw they had back up from Luke, Jinn and Leia. Obi-Wan and Siri quickly boarded the ship and the ramp immediately closed behind them. Han and Chewie were already at the helm and Thrice used the Falcon's guns to shoot a hole at the airlock doors.

Instantly, the docking bay began to be sucked out into the vacuum of space, but before the shields could close the gap they had fled. In reaction, Darth Vader roared in black rage. He swore that this would be the last time Obi-Wan Kenobi would be allowed to escape.

XXX

**Location: Millennium Falcon, space**

The moment they were in the clear, Jinn and Luke ran to their father and gave him a hug and laughed with relief. They were glad to see Obi-Wan safe and sound and with an arm on each young man's shoulder he led them into the common room to speak.

Jinn said, "That was incredible! Did you see how great I was at deflecting those blasters?"

"Yes, Jinn. I noticed. You did very well."

Luke stated, "Ah, that was nothing. Uncle Ben, you should have seen how we rescued the Princess. Man, I'll never look at another garbage chute the same way again."

Curious, the Jedi Master asked, "What garbage chute? No, never mind. I remember having my own share of misadventures when I was your age, Luke. Though, I'm glad you boys made it through in one piece."

"Yeah, but how'd you get away from those troops? And how did you find a ship off Tatooine?"

Jinn smirked and shoved Luke and said, "I bet I know. He probably used a Force mind-trick. It would be pretty easy to convince some smuggler to just lend you his ship in good will."

Luke scuffed. "Oh, you know nothing, Jinny. Uncle Ben would never do something like that. He's a Jedi. He would never use the Force for his own personally gain."

"I would," retorted the amber-eyed teen.

Though, just then Princess Leia interrupted the brothers' argument and sternly approached Obi-Wan with determination. She separated them with a hand on each of their chests and met the Jedi Master eye-to-eye. In a puzzled tone, she asked, "Are you really Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan was taken back, but smiled politely and replied, "Yes, yes I am. You must be Princess Leia. I received your message from your droid, R2D2 on Tatooine. I believe it was most fortunate that my boys were able to rescue you before it was too late. Now, we can plot a course to Yavin 4 and give the information of the Empire's new weapon to your father, Bail Organa at the Rebel Base."

In response, Leia was surprised by Obi-Wan quick cooperation. She was afraid he would have the same manners as his sons, but instead he turned out to be the exact man her father described him to be. He was a true champion of the People. She felt confident that she could trust him to help the Rebel Alliance gain peace.

"Thank you, Master Obi-Wan. I'll tell the Captain our new course."

Obi-Wan gave her a bow. "As you wish, Princess."

Though, once he lifted his head he felt Siri place her hand over his shoulder to get his attention. She drew him away from the two teens and softly said, "I think it's about time I tell you that long story."

The Jedi Maser grinned. "Yes, I agree. Let's go to the cargo hold."

XXX

As the two Jedi walked through the ship, Siri couldn't help noticing that Obi-Wan seemed changed. It wasn't that he had physically changed because in truth he appeared the same. He looked like the same old Obi-Wan he had always been, but for some reason he was acting differently.

Typically, Obi-Wan was serious. He was always the patient and prudent one. Obi-Wan wasn't the sort to rush things, but as she watched him talk to the two boys she noted that he seemed very easy. He wasn't strict or stern as he had been with Anakin. Instead, he was playful and seemed to care a lot about them.

"You seem different, Obi-Wan. I didn't think you'd take on two apprentices."

Obi-Wan opened the cargo hold door and let Siri walk in first before following. He said, "No, Luke and Jinn mean more to me than apprentices. They're my sons."

Siri was stunned by his answer. She shook her head and gave a short laugh before crossing her arms over her chest and leaned next to a crate. She smirked at him and said, "Be careful, Obi. It sounds like you're forming an attachment. You remember what Master Yoda used to say."

"Right, attachments can lead to the Dark Side, but Siri that was a long time ago. And you owe me a story. Tell me, how did you manage to come back to life? Did it have something to do with the Clan?"

The female-Jedi sighed and sat down on a crate and answered, "Yeah, Lord Blackswan got a hold of me. I don't know how, but he managed to scan my memories and take a sample of my DNA before my last assignment. In fact, I think he has a bunch of Jedi DNA stored away somewhere in his lab. He built a new facility away from the Base on Yavin and has been growing his entire Clan back from scratch. Half the Rebels are scared of him, but the leaders think he's a valuable asset. He had me created, Obi-Wan. He made me promise to serve him. He practically made me his slave."

Obi-Wan moved to sit down beside her and tried to be consoling and said, "No, Siri. You're not a slave. I'm glad Lord Swan gave you a second chance. He gave us both a second chance. You shouldn't resent him for saving you. In fact, I'm thankful that he did."

She smiled at him and wondered if she was reading too much into his comment. She often wondered about him. She wondered what it would have been like if they had given in to their desires. She imagined what it would be like to feel attached. Siri has always respected Obi-Wan. He was a fine Jedi and one of her best friends. They had gotten very close over the years, but she wasn't sure if they should cross the line and become something more.

"Obi-Wan, do you think the Order is dead?"

"No, as long as we're alive the Jedi live on."

"No, I mean do you think there should be a new Order? You know, different."

"What do you mean?"

Siri shifted in her seat to face him. She searched his expression with her eyes and gazed down at his lips. Her heart was pounding, but she refused to resist. She closed the distance between them and whispered, "this" before leaning forward to give him a kiss.

The kiss was slow and passionate, but before she knew it Obi-Wan had grabbed her shoulders and pulled away. Stunned, he stared at her and exclaimed, "Siri! What on earth are you doing?"

"Kissing you. I thought it was obvious."

Suddenly, he let her go and rose from his seat. He began to pace and said, "I—I can't return your feelings, Siri. It would be wrong."

She stood up join him and took his arm. She saw that he was tense and she tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry, Obi. You're right. As long as we're Jedi we can't break the Code. I just thought that things could be different that maybe we could be more than friends."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head. He turned to face her and said, "No, you don't understand. I've already broken the Code. I broke it with somebody else. I'm married, Siri."

"What!"

"I'm married to Lady Thrice, the former-representative to the Blackswan Clan."

"You're married to one of that mad man's creations?"

Offended, he stated, "She is not a creation. She's my wife and the mother of my son. She's a noble warrior and her father is a generous man who deserves more than your resentment for saving your life. He, unlike the Sith understand honor and truly desires peace. He maybe an unethical man, but he has a heart. His daughters follow him because they have faith in his leadership."

"You respect him."

"Yes, he was Qui-Gon friend and technically he's my father-in-law."

Shocked, Siri said, "Father-in-law? You can't be serious."

"I am. Lord Swan named me one of his lords. The High Priestess, Lady Gale preformed the wedding ceremony. We made our vows before the Sacred Fire. He said he'd wait for us to return so that we may one day celebrate together once more. Siri, they're good people. They know the value of life."

"But they're warriors. They aren't Jedi. The warriors walk a fine line between the Darkness and the Light. They enjoy fighting."

"And so do you! Don't deny it, Siri. The Jedi and the warriors have a great deal in common. I seriously doubt Lord Swan is oppressing you. Now, you can say I've gone astray or that I have fallen, but regardless I will not denounce my attachment."

XXX

Later, Obi-Wan left Siri and went looking for his wife. He found her alone in a cabin. She was lying on a cot and mediating quietly. Obi-Wan decided to surprise her and masked his presence. He then hovered over her and gave her a kiss.

"Oh! Oh, its you, Sir Knight."

Obi-Wan smiled and sat on the cot. "Where you expecting someone else, Milady?"

"No, I'm glad your back. I knew you'd return to me."

"Yes, I got a ride from Siri Tachi. She's a Jedi Master who was my friend. Your father saved her. She told me that your father has quite a collect of Jedi memory scans and DNA."

Thrice smirked and took Obi-Wan's hand and played with his fingers tenderly. "Yes, that sounds like him. He enjoys collecting people of interest. I'm happy you have your friend back, love."

"Yes, but I don't think Siri approves of me breaking the Code. But you look pale. Are you all right? Where you injured?"

Thrice giggled and moved his hand over to her belly and replied, "No, it was something I ate. Strawberries."

Confused, he parroted, "Strawberries? But, we haven't—oh." Obi-Wan looked down at their joined hands and felt under his palm the fluttering beat of new life. Memorized, he sensed the little heartbeat growing inside her and felt overcome with joy.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! We're having a baby!"

"Yes!"

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her waist and flopped down onto the cot and rolled her onto her side. He immediately covered her with kisses, first her lips and then her cheek and temple before trailing down to her throat. Thrice squealed with delight and circled her arms around his shoulders and held him close. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck and teasingly licked him.

Laughing, he tickled her until she giggled and screamed. Then, quietly he released her and they settled down and caught their breaths. Obi-Wan lay on his back and Thrice curled up against his side. She mischievously ran her fingers through his hair and absently he kissed her fingertips.

Obi-Wan hummed in contentment and said, "We'll be at Yavin 4 soon, at the Rebel Base. Lord Blackswan will be there. He will be happy to see you. And Bail Organa will get his droids. It will be a good place for you to stay while you're pregnant."

"I'm a little scared. I don't remember what it's like to have a baby."

The Jedi Master smiled. It was rare for him to know something she didn't. Thrice was so much older than him that her knowledge seemed infinitely more vast. Though, reassuringly he said, "There's nothing to fear, Milady. You'll be fine. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise. Now, let's get some rest."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Next time: The Kenobi Clan heads off to Yavin 4. Please read and review.

Author's Note: I bet nobody thought my mystery woman would turn out to be Siri. Ya! I don't know much about her. I had to read a summary off the net, so don't hate me if she sounds a bit out of character. I never read the novels. I just figured she'd bring on some more tension since she's Obi's old flame.


	32. Chapter 32

Chance Encounter

Chapter 32

**Location: Yavin 4, Rebel Base**

When the _Millennium Falcon_ finally arrived at the Rebel Base, it was a great relief. Princess Leia quickly escorted the droids and her new friends to meet Bail Organa and the Rebel Leaders. They downloaded R2's data on the _Death Star_ for analyzing and told the story of their escape from Darth Vader.

In reaction, Bail was shocked. He was surprised that Obi-Wan was young again and that Siri Tachi had been secretly brought back to life by Lord Blackswan. It seemed that mad man in the Yavin 4 woods was doing more than just rebuilding his Clan and constructing warships.

"It's unreal, Obi-Wan and a bit unfair. I wish I were still a young man some times. But I'm glad yourself and that you have found your wife."

Bail smiled at Thrice and politely kissed her hand. She was still dressed like a farmer, but her face remained ever beautiful and young. Obi-Wan was certainly a lucky man and he could tell from their body language that they were close. The Jedi Master stuck to his wife's side like glue. He kept touching her hand or guiding her step with his palm on the small of her back. He seemed to be treating her like she was made of glass.

"Thank you, Bail. I do feel fortunate regardless of the Empire. However, I think Milady and I will go speak with Lord Swan. I want to know exactly what's he planning."

Bail grinned. "When you figure that out, Obi-Wan be sure to share. Lord Blackswan isn't a really team player even though he has been a great help to our cause. He never shows us all his cards."

"Yes, I know he can be secretive, but he has always been a good friend. I'll see you later, Bail."

"Right, take care, Obi-Wan. And thank you for watching over Leia."

"There is no need for thanks, my friend."

Han Solo suddenly spoke up and said, "Hey, some of us were promised a little more than just gratitude. I thought I was going to get paid."

Leia began to fume and marched up to the space-captain. She poked him in the chest and said, "Oh, you would think about money at a time like this! Don't you care about anything else besides your own worthless skin?"

Han raised his voice to match her and replied, "No! I happen to like my skin and you can't live off pretty words, Missy."

"Oh, you're unbelievable!"

Leia then stormed out the conference room and Luke followed to see if she was all right. Meanwhile, Jinn rolled his eyes at the space-captain and crossed his arms over his chest. He could tell what was really fueling the arguments between Han and Leia. It was one of the downsides of being Force-sensitive. It was nearly impossible to block other people's feelings. Jinn, like his mother was very empathic.

"You sure blew it, Han."

"What are you talking about, kid? She'll get over it."

Jinn smirked and said, "Yeah, but will you?"

Han huffed at the teen and said, "And what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Thrice placed her hand on her son's arm and eased him back. "Don't meddle, Jinn. It isn't polite to read other people's feelings."

In reaction, Han was confused. He looked between mother and son and asked, "What do you mean _read other people's feelings_? Is that another Jedi thing?"

Jinn said, "No, actually my mother is a Clan warrior and my father's a Jedi. I'm sort of both. And anybody with eyes can see that you've feelings for the Princess."

Irked, Han stated, "Yeah well you're wrong, kid. I don't feel nothing for the Princess, but contempt. I'm out of here."

The space-captain finally left and the others watched him go. Obi-Wan knew that his son was right. Han did have strong feelings for Leia. It was just a shame that they were both too proud to admit it. Though, he still owed his father-in-law a visit. He let out a long sigh and then smiled and offered his wife his arm.

"Milady, would you like to go for a stroll?"

Thrice smiled in return and wrapped her arm around his. "I'd love to, Sir Knight. Jinn, would you like to come with us to see Lord Blackswan?"

"In a minute, mother. I want to wait for Luke."

XXX

Jinn watched his parent leave for the Yavin woods. They were on their way to see Lord Blackswan at his new laboratory in the wilderness. He recalled his childhood spent on Dagobah at the Clan Colony before it was destroyed by the Sith. He remembered the maidens and his grandfather, Lord Blackswan. He wondered if Luke remembered him too.

However, Jinn didn't want to get in the way of the Rebel Leaders and left the conference room. He wondered where Luke and Leia had gone, but before he could start looking he bumped into Siri.

"Oh, excuse me, Master Tachi. I didn't see you there."

Siri smiled. She noticed that Jinn looked almost exactly like Obi-Wan when he was a teen. They had the same face, same cleft chin and the same smile. The only difference she saw was that he had amber eyes that reflected the light like a feline. It was the only hint of his Clan heritage she could see.

"Please, call me Siri."

"No, I think Master Siri is more appropriate. I am just a student and you're a Jedi Master."

Surprised, she asked, "You're a Padawan? Is Obi-Wan your Master?"

"No, not exactly. It's true. I'm like a Padawan, but I don't have a master. I have parents. I think that makes it worse."

Siri laughed and shook her head. She could hardly believe it and said, "Force, you even have Obi-Wan's dry sense of humor. Are you really his son or are you his clone?"

Jinn gallantly bowed before the she-Jedi and replied, "Oh, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Jinn Kenobi, the son of Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lady Thrice of the Blackswan Clan."

He then unexpectedly took hold of Siri's hand and gave the back of it a kiss. He gave her a charming smile and a wink. In reaction, Siri was shocked. She didn't expect Jinn to be such a flirt. He was brasher than Obi-Wan had ever been as a teen and she sensed he had excellent control over his emotions, but then again Jinn had a family that loved him. He didn't have to travel the galaxy as a Padawan with a Master. He didn't have to wonder if he was good enough or fear failing. He lived a life unaware of the standards of the Old Order or the Code.

"You seem troubled, Master Siri. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's not important. It's just—can I ask you something?"

Jinn almost laughed. "Of course."

"Have you heard of the Code."

The young man frowned. "Uh, no…not much. It has something to do with the Jedi."

"Yes, but Obi-Wan didn't teach you it? He didn't explain about the Dark Side and falling and becoming a Sith?"

"No, Master Siri. My father didn't teach Luke or me about the Sith or the Darkness. It was our mother who taught us. She said there is no Darkness and there is no Light, there is only the Force. Every being has good and evil inside them and that men make their own paths. She said we must not fear Darkness because it is a part of us. We must learn to accept all feelings and forgive."

Siri was intrigued by the Clan teachings. She had no idea that the warriors had such a harmonious view on feelings and the Force. She always thought they were one step away from becoming mindless Siths themselves because they were so immoral and lawless, but now she began to change her mind. Maybe there weren't just slaves after all.

"You're mother is wise. It is important to face ones feelings, but attachments are dangerous. If you love then you may grow possessive, jealous, angry and then hateful. Attachments are the path to the Dark Side. You will do well to remember that, Jinn."

"Funny, I always thought love was good. Haven't you ever been in love, Master Siri?"

Siri felt like she'd just been punched in the gut. She couldn't believe that Jinn, of all people, would ask her such a thing. It stung because father and son looked so similar that it was like Obi-Wan himself was asking her the question. Though, Jinn had no idea that she loved his father. Deep down, she felt that she would always love Obi-Wan and to her horror she realized that she was attached. But, she knew that Obi-Wan would ever cheat on his wife. He was too loyal and honorable to go astray. Siri saw the way her old friend stayed close to the she-warrior and how he offered her his arm.

"Yes, Jinn. I've been in love once and no, love isn't always good. It can be painful."

The teen frowned. "Really? How?"

Siri smirked and stated, "You'll know when you're older."

XXX

**Location: Yavin 4 forest, route to Blackswan lab**

Obi-Wan and Thrice took a single hover-cycle to Lord Blackswan's hidden lab in the woods. They used the Force to find the location and discovered that the lab was actually carved out of the side of a mountain. The entrance looked fairly plain, but once inside they saw that strong force field guarded it. They saw the power projectors in the cavern hall and the light blue sheen of the field. However, two warriors were posted at the front and standing beside them was Lord Swan.

"I've been expecting you."

Intrigued, Obi-Wan asked, "How did you know of our arrival?"

Lord Swan smiled and gestured for the field to be taken down so that his guest could pass. He strode up to Obi-Wan and grabbed his arm in greeting and said, "Jedi Siri may be cross with our arrangement, but she is an excellent informant. She told me you were coming after your conference with the Rebel Leaders."

"I had no idea you kept such a close eye on the Rebels. You know then that they think you are amoral and secretive?"

"Of course, but never mind that. It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan. And Thrice, my daughter. You look well. Would you like to change and refresh up?"

Thrice smirked and took her father's hand. "Yes, I would like that, father. I haven't worn my battle-armor in years."

Obi-Wan suddenly grew anxious and swiftly took her other arm and said, "No, Milady. There will be no slaying Siths for you. You're in no condition to be taking such risks."

She frown and said, "But, Obi-Wan. I don't—oh, you're right." Thrice blushed at forgetting that she was pregnant and leaned forward to give her Knight a kiss on the cheek. She then gazed up into his beautiful azure-gray eyes and stated, "I suppose a gown will be best for now, but I'll fight if I must, Sir Knight."

"I wouldn't have it another way, Milady."

Then, the moment was broken when they heard Lord Blackswan sigh at the tender scene. He circled his arms around his daughter and son-in-law and said, "Ah, young love…"

Obi-Wan uncomfortably pulled away from Lord Swan and took his wife with him. He didn't feel that close to the scientist even if he was his father-in-law and friend. However, Thrice found the whole situation hilarious and began to laugh.

Giggling, she said, "Oh father, we aren't young lovers."

"Ah, but all people are young compared to me, daughter. But, am I right to assume you are expecting?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan said he thinks it will be a girl."

"Splendid! Oh just think of the possibilities! Jedi and Clan genetics are amazing! So, how many little ones do you think you have?"

Irked, Obi-Wan stepped in and said, "We didn't come here to discuss my younglings, Lord Swan. We came here because we want to know what you've been planning. I heard from the Rebels that you have been keeping secrets. They are your allies. You shouldn't alienate them. Also, I heard from Siri that you have stores of Jedi DNA and memory-scans. Is it true?"

Lord Blackswan ignored him and began to briskly walk down the hall and the couple followed. They saw that Lord Swan had a large facility. It was much larger than Obi-Wan thought and there were warriors working and moving all over the place like ants. It was just as busy as the Rebel Base. It seemed the mad scientist has restored his entire Clan.

Several warriors stopped to greet them. He was glad to see that his Clan friends had been resurrected and were alive and well.

"Lord Obi-Wan! General!"

The Jedi Master turned and saw that it was Captain Sheema. The shorthaired-beauty ran up to them and gave them each a hug. There were unshed tears in her red eyes as she back away and bent down to desperate kiss Thrice's hand.

"My General…"

Thrice eased her up and said, "There's no need to bow, Sheema. You haven't been my disciple for years."

"I—I thought you were dead. I heard that the Sith had stolen your mind and soul and that the Lord Master had slain you on Dagobah when the Colony fell. He said he had you resurrected, but I was afraid to believe. You've been gone for so long."

"Much as happened since then, Sheema." Thrice then made sure that Lord Blackswan was in earshot and said, "We recently encountered Darth Vader on the _Death Star_. The Rebels are analyzing the schematics for weaknesses as we speak. I am sure they are preparing for an attack on the Empire and they will want to know if the Clan will help them."

The scientist turned sharply on his heel to face her and said, "Attacking the body of the beast will do no good. It is Sidious and his pet, Vader that must fall. However, my informants have told me that Sidious has grown stronger. He has taken my midi-chlorian cloning technology and has been enhancing his powers. He is now stronger than any Jedi or warrior that has ever lived."

Shocked, Obi-Wan said, "What? And you didn't tell the Rebels?"

Lord Blackswan scuffed. "And what would be the point? They can't fight the Sith. They don't have the talent or the skill."

Then, in a serious tone, Thrice asked, "Lord Master, you didn't answer my husband's question. Have you been collecting Jedi DNA in order to make more Jedi? Is it your plan to use their DNA so you can build a stronger warrior to fight Sidious?"

"No! And it isn't like I haven't tried."

"What!" shouted Obi-Wan. "How many Jedi have you saved? How many more besides Siri?"

"None, none besides you and her. I find Jedi to be very difficult to work with. And there is also a great risk in enhancing midi-chlorians artificially. It is very hard to keep stable. It would take more study and in order to do it you would need to be injected with doses over a long period of time and time is a luxury we don't have."

Lord Blackswan then gravely said, "Sidious is trying to make himself a god and we are running out of time."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Author's Note: Phew, adding in Siri threw me off. I wrote out this chapters a few times, but at last its here! Please review. Thank you. Oh, and much appreciation to RKF22. This story would be half as good without you.


	33. Chapter 33

Chance Encounter

Chapter 33

**Location: Death Star, thrown room**

Deep in the heart of the Death Star was the Imperial thrown room where Darth Sidious sat shrouded under his black cloak. He smiled sadistically as his apprentice approached. Lord Vader was an aging man, but still young compared to him. And like his master, the warriors of the Light scared Vader. Scars from the fires from the Old Jedi Temple marred his face. They were a testimony to the hatred and hardships he had endured as a Sith. Though his clone had provided Vader with many spare parts, they could not replace again the arm that was cut off by Jedi Siri Tachi. Vader was left no options, but to accept a prosthetic limb.

"It appears I have underestimated Lord Blackswan. He seems to like to collect Jedi."

"Yes, Master. If it weren't for his interference than Obi-Wan's wife would have remained dead and there would have been no one to interfere with my revenge."

"Patience, my apprentice. Has the honing beacon pin pointed their location?"

"Yes, the signal on the Rebel ship has located them somewhere on Yavin 4. We believe it is the location of one of their hidden Rebel Bases. We shall arrive within a day."

"Excellent, I have a feeling that our old friend, Lord Blackswan is there. We can crush the Rebel Princess and the cloner once and for all. The Resistance will fall."

"And what of Obi-Wan, Master?"

"You will have your revenge. The Princess went to Master Obi-Wan for help, but she will soon learn that there is no escaping the Sith."

XXX

**Location: Yavin 4, Blackswan lab**

After speaking with Lord Blackswan and learning that Darth Sidious had been turning himself into a god, Obi-Wan decided to contact Bail and the Rebel Base to inform them of the new threat. Though, he didn't understand Lord Swan's reasons for holding back such vital information. It seemed Bail was right. The Clan had been holding out on him and he wanted to know why.

"Lord Swan, why did you keep Sidious' rise in power to yourself? I thought the Rebel Alliance and the Clan were allies."

The scientist narrowed his red eyes and Obi-Wan sensed hostility in him he had never felt before. Normally, Lord Swan was a fair tempered, but seething underneath his exterior was a boiling rage. His eyes flashed like a warrior and he said, "I don't have to justify my actions to you, Sir Jedi. That Sith dog stole his god-hood from me. He took my midi-cholorian cloning technology. It is my right to punish my offenders. I will not let the Core lead my actions any longer."

Surprised, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Revenge? Is this what's it's about? You want to kill Darth Sidious yourself?"

"What good would it do if the Rebel's knew Sidious was a god? They cannot slay him. It would be up to my warriors to do the deed. My 1,000-year-old army compared to a bunch of rabble with hardly a century to their name. Who do you think stands a better chance Obi-Wan? Who do you think can slay the Sith and his Imperial beast? It was the Core worlds themselves that crowned Sidious a king."

"But the Sith are the enemy of the Jedi! Not the Clan. It is my responsibility and the Core worlds to defeat this enemy. Don't you see, we are stronger together than we are separate."

"Perhaps, but I don't belong to your democracy. The Clan has always been independent. The Clan belongs to me. I am the true wielder of life and death. I am the maker, the teacher and the master. I am Lord Blackswan and the Sith will soon learn that tin toys like the _Death Star_ mean nothing to me."

Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan watched as the mad scientist turned sharply on his heel and swept the floor with his long robe like a cape and marched away and instantly an escort of 9 warriors followed him. Meanwhile, Thrice looked away and let out a long sigh. She was used to her father's ways unlike Obi-Wan.

She reached over to take his hand and led him down the hall. "Lord Swan has his pride, Sir Knight. You've seen the fire in his eyes. He means war."

"Yes, but I don't understand. We've been in war with the Empire for years, but in all the time I have never seen your father look so—threatening."

Thrice smiled and said, "That's because Lord Blackwan isn't just a scientist. He's a warrior too. He trained us himself. He has the skill, but not the power. He can't use the Force, but he understands it better than most. And now he feels that his pride has been wounded by the Sith. They slaughtered his Colony and took his science. It's personal now. He won't stop until they are all dead."

"I know your father cares about honor, but this is ridiculous. Why doesn't he want help?"

"He thinks the Core worlds are to blame for letting the Empire rise. Plus, you know how the Clan works. We like a good challenge."

"So, you agree?"

"Yes, but it would not be my place to question him. I would be honor bound to obey like you and the Jedi High Council. You have to keep in mind that the Clan isn't in the business of peacekeeping. We're warriors. We were created to protect our lands at any cost. "

"And you aren't going with him?"

"No, my place is with you. He understands. But, you can tell the Rebel Alliance about Darth Sidious yourself. My father won't stop you. In fact, he might be counting on it."

Obi-Wan pondered what his wife said. It was true that the Clan was proud, but he always thought of Lord Swan as being quite humble for an aristocrat. Though, Thrice was right to remind him that Lord Swan was not just a scientist, but the creator of a war race. It just surprised him to see him act so aggressively. However, he didn't understand why Lord Swan would leave it up to him to contact the Rebels about Darth Sidious. Did he really think the Core were that incompetent?

Thrice saw a maiden who directed her to a guestroom and she and Obi-Wan walked in. The room was spacious with simply furniture, but with everything a guest would need. It had a small kitchen, a bath, a bed and two chairs with a small table. It looked very promising and Thrice saw that Lord Swan had anticipated their arrival and had gone out of his way to order then new clothes and food.

Obi-Wan examined the clothes and saw that he had been given Jedi clothing. It was very similar to what he used to wear. He rubbed the fabric and said, "Your father can be very thoughtful when he wants to be."

"Yes, I know. Are you going to contact the Rebel Leaders?"

"I am. They need to know, but you said you thought Lord Swan told me deliberately about the Sith's new power. Why would he want me to do it instead of him?"

"He probably knows they dislike him. He's probably just avoiding a conflict, but I'm tired Obi-Wan. It's been so long since I've had a nice long hot bath and wore elaborate gowns and seen a single soul from my race."

Obi-Wan gave her a hug. He kissed her head and rubbed her back before gently pulling away. "Hush, my love. I'm sorry I haven't been more considerate. Why don't you go get freshen up. I'll contact the Rebel Base."

Slowly, he watched her go and felt through the Force exactly how tired she really was. He felt guilty for not noticing sooner. They hadn't had much rest since they left Tatooine and a bath and a hot meal seemed like a good idea. He waited until she was completely gone before contacting Bail on his communicator.

"Bail, here."

"Bail, my old friend. I've made contact with Lord Blackswan. He has informed me that he plans his own attack against the Empire separate from the Rebel Alliance. I think he will attack soon."

"Damn, so he is up to something. But why won't he wait for Rebel Forces to join in? Greater numbers will improve our chances of victory. Do you think you can convince him?"

"No, Lord Blackswan has his mind set to do things his way for now on. Though, he has also informed me that Darth Sidious has enhanced his Force powers artificially by dosing himself with more midi-chlorians. Lord Blackswan believes he stole his cloning technology years ago to make himself into a god."

"A god? Obi-Wan, what does this mean?"

"It means he is more powerful than ever before. He is beyond any Jedi or any Sith that ever lived. Lord Blackswan is determined to slay him with his army of Force-sensitive warriors to reclaim his honor because he deems the Core worlds incompetent."

"That arrogant mad man! How does he plan to do it?"

"I don't know, my old friend. I'll contact you again when I have more information. Obi-Wan, over and out."

Obi-Wan then shut off his communicator and rubbed his beard in thought. He knew that Lord Swan was the equipped to battle against the Sith, but would it be enough? Would the warriors be strong enough to slay the Emperor? Also, Obi-Wan couldn't help feeling that something bad was about to happen soon. Something monumental and they needed to be prepared. He only hoped they were ready because he knew this time there was no turning back.

XXX

**Location: Yavin 4, Rebel Base**

Luke had finally calmed Leia down. She had run off towards the living quarters, but Luke had stopped her half way in the hall. Furious, she pounded the wall and sat down on a crate.

"Oh, that Han Solo makes me so mad! He doesn't care about anything."

"That's not true, Leia. He helped me and Jinn rescue you from the Empire all right."

"Yeah, but that's different. He didn't save me like you and Jinn did because it was the right thing to do. He did it because he was expecting to get paid. It was all for a reward."

"He still didn't have to, Leia. And besides, what difference does it make. You've got Uncle Ben and me. We'll keep you safe."

"I guess. I just feel like Han could be a better man."

"Hey, whose says I ain't?" asked Han as he stood in the corridor.

He smiled slyly as the Princess quickly got to her feet and began to fidget. She was kind of cute when she got all nervous, but Leia swiftly shifted to her war face and straightened her pose. Luke smiled too and greeted him.

"Hi, Han. We're just talking about you."

The space-captain smirked and stepped closer to Leia and said, "Yeah, I bet."

Leia tried to look snug and stated, "No, we weren't. What do you want?"

Han raised his hands in surrender and rolled his eyes. He was trying to keep away from starting another fight. He just wished she'd speak her damn mind. Though, he didn't want to delay. His message was important.

"I just got word. The Empire put a honing-beacon on my ship. They've been tracking us. They should be here in a couple of days. Bail said I should tell you and have somebody go over to this Swan guy's place and tell mom and dad."

Leia said, "But my father can contact Obi-Wan on his communicator. He doesn't need to send somebody to go to Lord Blackswan's lab just to bring him back. I thought Obi-Wan was sent by the Leaders to convince Lord Blackswan to corporate."

"Yeah, well maybe this Lord Blackswan just doesn't like working for freedom if he isn't going to get paid. I know I sure don't."

Enraged, the Rebel Princess exclaimed, "Why you—"

"Freedom ain't free, Princess."

"Oh, get a room," interrupted Jinn. The amber-eyed teen strode up to his brother and added, "I just got word about the honing-beacon. Bail said we should try and get Lord Blackswan to reconsider operating his attack alone. He said we should try and get him to wait until the _Death Star _arrives so we can strike together."

"Right," said Leia. "Come on. I know where we can find some hover-cycles. I'll show you the way."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Next chapter: The Death Star is coming and Leia heads to the Blackswan lab. Will the Clan complicate the battle between the fight between the Darkness and the Light?

Please read and review. Thank you.


	34. Chapter 34

Chance Encounter

Chapter 34

It didn't take long before Han, Luke, Leia and Jinn arrived at the mouth of Lord Blackswan's lab. However, Han was not impressed. He looked at the opening in the earth and couldn't figure out how this small hole in the ground was supposed to be a lab.

"This is it? That's a lab?"

"It's underground, Solo," retorted Leia impatiently.

She confidently descended into the cave and behind her the others followed. Han was last. He was still skeptical, but since he was here there was no turning back. Inside he saw that there was a small room and beyond that another hole and a woman was standing at the entrance. The woman had long black hair, wore battle gear and had a sword and blaster at her hip. She looked like a kid, but Han saw in her eye that she wasn't human. Her eyes were red and shining.

"Halt, who goes there?"

Han stepped closer to Luke a whispered, "Is this place really the home of some big shot lord?"

"Knock it off, Han," muttered Luke.

The young Jedi suddenly stood in front of Leia before she could speak and bowed stately at his waist as well as his brother Jinn. In a clear voice, he said, "I'm Luke Skywalker. My brother, Jinn Kenobi and Captain Han Solo are escorting Princess Leia to see Lord Blackswan. It's urgent that we deliver our message at once."

The warrior was wide-eyed in shock. "Luke Skywalker! And Jinn Kenobi? Yes, of course. Please stand by while I deactivate the force-field."

Leia was confused at the warrior's reaction and watched as she deactivated the field. A glimmer of blue light instantly vanished and once the group walked through it was put up again. The warrior then approached them and stated, "Please, follow me."

The group then quietly followed the warrior down the hall dark hall until they suddenly emerged in a large main hall where there were spaceships lined up in a fleet and thousands of warriors armed themselves for a conflict. Han saw that the place was lit up like Christmas and murals covered every inch of the walls and depicted gruesome scenes.

"Well, it's definitely bigger underground. But what do all the pictures mean?"

The warrior replied, "It's history, Captain. Look there, that's the fall of Old Republic."

"The Old Republic?" exclaimed Leia. "Why would the Clan make a mural of that?"

"It's a part of our history. The Clan representative, Lady Thrice was on Coruscant when the Jedi Temple burned to the ground. They were nearly wiped out completely. It was also the day your mother died."

Leia was confused. "My mother? My mother was on Alderaan."

"I meant your biological mother. Didn't Lord Obi-Wan tell you and Luke?"

"What! What are you talking about?" shouted Leia. "Are you saying Obi-Wan knew who my real parents?"

Startled, the warrior said, "Yes, he and Lady Thrice knew you and Luke's parents well."

Luke narrowed his brow. Uncle Ben had never saying he knew anything about his real parents. He always assumed he and Thrice didn't know a thing about them and that they must have died during the Clone Wars. Luke felt betrayed. He wanted to know why he was kept in the dark. What was Uncle Ben hiding? Why didn't he tell him?

The young Jedi then marched up to the warrior and said, "I'd like to speak with Obi-Wan first before I see Lord Blackswan. Where is he?"

The warrior extended her hand and pointed to a corridor. "Lord Obi-Wan and Lady Thrice are in the guestroom. I'll take you there."

"No, I'll find it myself," said Leia.

The Rebel Princess then stormed away and Han, Luke and Jinn hurried to catch up with her. She looked like she was on the warpath, but Luke had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside the guestroom Thrice and Obi-Wan had finished cleaning up and changing their clothes. They then shared a simply meal of fresh fruit, bread and Jawa juice and then retired. The bath and the fruit were a luxury since they had lived so long on Tatooine and their traditional clothes made them feel like they were really themselves again.

Thrice was dressed in a loose fitted long black gown and over it she wore a sky blue robe with a gold sash tied around her waist. The fabrics were rich and light and her hair was pinned and braided in a practical Naboo style. She looked like a stately noblewoman now instead of a humble farmer's wife and Obi-Wan had on his traditional Jedi robes.

Obi-Wan was lying on the bed beside Thrice as she tenderly picked grapes from a bowl and feed him the fruit between kisses.

"Mmmm…you're spoiling me."

Thrice kissed his forehead and replied, "I love you."

He smiled and reached up to place his hand on the back of her head and pulled her down for a slow kiss. He then let her feel his happiness and felt her shiver and gasp against his cheek.

"I love you, Thrice. You make me feel so many things, things that I now can't live without."

The raven-beauty laid her head against his chest and felt his heart. She ran one of her hands through his red-ish brown hair and takes a moment to bask in his feelings. Desperately, she clings to his robes and whispers; "I know your feelings…you think something terrible will happen. Something that cannot be undone."

Obi-Wan pets her head and shoulders softly and states, "Yes."

"And you fear losing me."

"Yes, I failed you before. I won't fail you again. He took you from me. He broke your mind."

Thrice lifted her head gazed down into Obi-Wan's beautiful sapphire eyes and said, "It will never happen again, my love. You must never doubt. The Sith's power comes from doubt. He does it to make us weak, but as long as we are strong than he will always be weak."

Obi-Wan felt the fire of her resolve and it gave him hope. He could not afford to think negatively and in appreciation, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her over so that he was on top. She squealed and began to laugh. She began to squirm and nip at his ear and pulse playfully. Obi-Wan smiled at her poor attempts to escape. He trapped her hands onto the bed as he placed open mouth kisses on her jaw and down her throat and chest. Suddenly, her stopped wriggling and began to purr. Her eyes rolled back in bliss as he pulled her robe aside to suckled her breasts.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the couple stopped and heard Princess Leia shouting on the other side to be let in. Exasperated, Obi-Wan groaned and moved to place his head onto his wife's stomach. The knocking persisted and he was sure he could hear Luke, Han and Jinn as well.

Obi-Wan whispered into his wife's stomach, "You're my favorite child now, little one. You let your poor mother and father have some peace."

"Silly man."

Thrice giggled and got up. She fixed her clothes and then moved to answer the door. She opened it and immediately came face-to-face with the angry Rebel Princess. At first, Leia was surprised. She was expecting to see Obi-Wan, but instead she saw Lady Thrice dressed as well as a senator.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Leia collected herself and straightened up and said, "Yes, is Obi-Wan Kenobi here?"

Thrice smirked at the Princess and sensed that she was angry. Curious, she scanned the three men standing behind her and asked, "Perhaps…what do you want him for?"

Luke stepped forward and said, "Its all right, mom. We just want to ask him something."

Leia added, "We also have business to discuss with Lord Blackswan. So, stand aside."

The Rebel Princess then shoved the door wide open and marched in. Startled, Thrice watched as she marched into the room and stopped in front of Obi-Wan. Leia noticed he had also changed his clothes and that there were empty plates and dishes on the table.

"What are you doing? I thought you came here to speak to Lord Blackswan about joining our fleet, not sitting around wasting time."

Thrice strode pass the Princess as she walked up to her Knight's side and said, "I can assure you, I wasn't wasting time with my husband."

Obi-Wan smiled and met her gaze and said, "Don't tease the children, darling. I'm sure the Princess has a valid reason in coming here. Though, I can assure you that we are not wasting time. We had already spoken with Lord Blackswan and I have informed Bail about his plans."

Leia narrowed her brow and said, "Yes, I know, but we found a honing-beacon on the _Falcon_. The _Death Star_ should be here in about 2 days. We need to convince Lord Blackswan that we need to corporate if we want to win."

The Jedi Master rubbed his beard in thought. It seemed that the Rebel Base was compromised. They needed to be prepared. Leia was right. It would be best if the Clan and the Rebels worked together to defeat the Sith, but Lord Swan would not listen. He was hell bent on war and on his own terms. It was would hard to convince him to wait.

Obi-Wan turned to his wife for her advice. "Thrice?"

She shook her head. "No, Sir Knight. I don't think Lord Swan will change his plans. In fact, he might enjoy the challenge."

"Well, at the very least we must speak with him and make our case. Leia, I'll do what I can to persuade him. Come on, follow me."

"Wait," called Luke. "I still need to ask you something."

"What is it, son?"

Shyly, Luke said, "Well, we were talking to one of the warriors and she said that you knew my parents—that you also knew Leia's real parents as well."

"Oh…yes, well perhaps we'll discuss the matter some other time. Right now we—"

"No, Sir Knight. You must tell them. They're not younglings anymore," insisted Thrice.

"Milady, it's for the best."

"It's best if they learned the truth from you."

Anxiously, Obi-Wan weighted his wife's words and decided that perhaps he should tell Luke and Leia about their parents. However, Obi-Wan still wanted to shield them from truth because it would mean they would have to kill their own father. He didn't want that sin to weigh over their conscious.

"If you won't tell them then I will. I am as much Luke's mother as you are his father. It is my duty to arm him and Leia with the truth."

"No, what you are saying will only make what must be done harder than it already is. I won't burdened them."

"Ignorance is not bliss, Sir Knight. It is about family and it is their duty to—"

Obi-Wan shouted, "They are not warriors, Thrice!"

She roared back, "Then, they're Jedi! I don't care what you call them, but this is war, Obi-Wan and they are fighting for their lives. They are our future. They should know what they must face or the Sith will twist the truth and feed them lies."

Meanwhile, Luke and Jinn had never seen their parents disagree so passionately before. Luke decided to intervene and steps between them and said, "Alright! Enough already. Just tell us what this is all about. What kind of secret are you two keeping?"

Obi-Wan sighed and knew he had to come clean. He knew that under the circumstances that Thrice had a point. Sidious would no doubt try and manipulate Luke with his parentage. He had to tell him the truth and hope he would do the right thing.

"Luke, son. First off it's true, Thrice and I knew your parents. Your father, Anakin Skywalker was a good friend of mine and was once my apprentice. However, he was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force and became a Sith. You know him as Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader! Are you saying Darth Vader is my father?"

"Yes and there's more. Leia is your twin sister. Your mother's name was Padme Amidala, she was the Senator of Naboo and a former-queen. She died the day the two of you were born."

In shock, Luke said, "The day the Jedi Temple fell…that warrior was telling us the truth." He then turned to Thrice and stated, "You used to tell us bedtime stories about what happened, didn't you? You wanted us to know."

The she-warrior replied, "They weren't just stories, Luke. Please don't be angry that we didn't tell you sooner. You were just a child then, but now you're a young man. It is up to you to hold your destiny in your own hands."

Luke bowed his head. "Yes, I understand, Thrice. I'm not mad. I get it. I know why you and Uncle Ben didn't tell me. I—I just wish it were a mistake."

"Well, he isn't my father!" shouted Leia. "My father is Bail Organa. He's the man who raised me and not some monster who destroyed my world."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded inside the lab. Quickly, Obi-Wan and the others ran out into the hall and saw the warriors rushing to their posts. Obi-Wan grabbed one of the war-maidens and asked her what was going on.

"What's happened?"

"The _Death Star_ has approached Yavin 4. They are attacking the Rebel Base."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Next time: The Death Star approaches and the Sith finally catch their prey. Will Obi and gang make it out in one piece? Can Lord Blackswan's forces defeat the new god-like Darth Sidious? Read ch35 and find out. (again thanks RKF22, you help make this story happen)

Please read and review. Thank you.


	35. Chapter 35

Chance Encounter

Chapter 35

**Location: Yavin 4, Blackswan's lab**

"What! Then, we have to go back. We have to fight!" said Leia.

The Rebel Princess was about to ran back out the front door and get back on her hover-cycle to the Base, when Han grabbed her arm and said, "Are you crazy? You'll be shot dead out there if the _Death Star_ is firing at us from orbit. You'll never make it."

"I have to go back. The Resistance needs me. I can't stay here and play politics."

Leia tried to break free from Han, but he held firm and shouted, "Quite being such a hothead! I thought you came here to get this lord to help you freedom fighters out."

Irked, she finally yanked free and said, "Yes, but you heard, Thrice. Lord Blackswan doesn't want to help anybody."

"Well, maybe he changed his mind. There's nothing like a crisis to bring people together."

"He's right," said the raven-beauty. "Lord Swan will definitely fight to defend the lab. He will help the Resistance indirectly by waging his own attack. Quickly, to the War Room."

XXX

Luke saw that the War Room was actually a fortified chamber in the lab where Lord Blackswan operated his base of command. His secretary, Lady Nina was present, but everything was operating on voice command. Monitors showed the group what was going on and three warriors scanned their progress and sent out orders on a communications system. It looked like a tight system and the warriors were speaking in their native language. Luke couldn't understand what they were talking about, but he could see several ships were launched and heading towards the _Death Star_.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luke asked Jinn.

Luke knew that unlike him, he understood the Varian language. Jinn narrowed his brow and glanced at the different screens. He said, "The Clan is planning a major attack on the _Death Star_. They want to destroy it before it gets into planetary range, so that the main weapon will be neutralized."

"Yes," answered Lord Blackswan. "The _Death Star_ must be destroyed. I've already sent my warriors to destroy the second _Death Star_ while it was still in the construction phase."

Obi-Wan was surprised, "What? There were two _Death Stars_?"

The mad scientist smiled. "Not anymore, Master Jedi. However, this one _Death Star_ is plenty enough. And you seem to have the Clan's assistance to your Resistance whether you want it or not, Princess."

"I can see that," replied Leia. She then approached the control station and pointed to a highlighted area on the view screen. "There. What's that light?"

Han peered closer and said, "Looks like a vent."

Lord Blackswan stated, "Yes, it is a vent. A very small vent that if hit properly will destroy the _Death Star_ by igniting the power chamber, however it is unlikely that it can be done. So, I am having my warriors fly in close with the Rebel fighters and break in. Once they enter the _Death Star, _my warriors can then use the channeled-Force to create an imbalance in the power chamber and cause a surge. The surge should blow the all thing up into smithereens."

Han Solo was not impressed. He exclaimed, "What? That's your brilliant plan? Get in and blow it up? I thought you people were supposed to be smart."

Lady Nina was about to make the space captain regret saying that, but Lord Swan stopped her and said, "No, Nina. Let it go. I'm sorry, sir, but sometimes the smartest plan is the simplest. Though, if you've got a better plan than I am all ears."

However, just then Luke ran up to Lord Blackswan and said, "Lord Swan, lend me a ship. I bet I can nail that shot at that vent. I'm can pilot my way in."

Obi-Wan immediately refuted and said, "No, Luke. It's dangerous."

The young man turned to him and stated, "Come on, Uncle Ben. I'm not a kid anymore like mom said. I'm a Jedi. Who else has a better chance of ending all this, but me?"

Obi-Wan reluctantly folded when he saw the conviction his Luke's eye and replied, "Fine. You may go, but take Jinn with you."

Luke smiled and squeezed his father's shoulder before running out and said, "Gee, thanks, Uncle Ben. I wouldn't let you down."

Han followed him with Leia. Han cried, "Hey, kid! You're not going out there alone. I'm going to cover you back."

The young Jedi laughed and patted his friend's back. "Ha, I knew we could count on you, Han."

Thrice watched her two boys go. She didn't know if they would get hurt or if—something worse would happen, but she had faith. She knew that she and Obi-Wan had trained them well, but she could not help worrying. She felt overwhelmed and she ran to Obi-Wan and wrapped her arms around his neck to hide her tears into his chest. Patiently, he rubbed her back and tried to ease her concern.

"There, there, love. The boys will do fine. We've trained them well."

"Yes," she sniffled. "I know, but I can't help it. I—I wish I could go with them."

"No, I need you here. I need you safe for the baby's sake."

Suddenly, a rumble shook the entire underground lab so violently that Obi-Wan had to grab his wife and hide her against the wall. Soot and debris scattered around the chamber and they were drowned in darkness. Screams could be heard from down the corridor and Obi-Wan heard Lady Nina move forward and draw her sword.

The emergency lights then came online a second later and he could see the pale-warrior's focus was solely on the chamber doors. Her ruby eyes glowed in the low light, but Obi-Wan didn't know what was going on. Thrice then gasped and clutched his robes and drew him near.

"Thrice, what's happened?"

"He's here, Obi-Wan…he is here."

"Who's here?"

Obi-Wan's heart began to race. He had never heard his wife sound so fearful before, but a second later he felt an immense Darkness drawing near. The pressure of all the malice and hate was so thick that it was almost suffocating.

Then, a minute later there was a pounding on the doors. The wood began to creak with each thrust from the other side and the planks started to bulge.

Lady Nina turned to Lord Blackswan and cried, "Go! You must leave. The doors will not hold."

The mad scientist then rose to his feet and drew a blast and sword from his belt and sternly said, "No. I will not run. I will not abandon yet another home to that accursed dog and thief." He then turned to Thrice and added, "I would like to have my third general at my side, but if you wish to flee then I will understand."

In response, Thrice drew her black sword from her sheath and stood beside Nina and said, "No, I shall stand my ground."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan saw the courage in their eyes and couldn't help admiring the Clan's resolve. It was true that the Clan were amoral and enjoyed fighting like barbarians, but on the other hand they were the bravest and noblest people he had ever met.

Desperately, he grabbed her shoulders and said, "Thrice, I want you to leave. I won't lose you again. I love you too much."

In wide-eyed shock, she exclaimed, "No! My place is by your side. If we have a chance then we should end this here."

Obi-Wan hold her firm and shook his head. "No, I won't risk your life again."

Yet, with a loud bang the doors to the war room were thrown open and on the other side stood Darth Sidious and his stormtroopers. And with wicked glee, the Dark Lord approached them and flashed his yellow hate filled eyes. He lifted his hood off his head and gazed at warriors confidently.

"Ah, was I interrupting something? Trouble in paradise, Master Obi-Wan?"

The Jedi Master noticed immediately that what Lord Blackswan said about Darth Sidious was true. He was stronger then any Jedi or Sith that had ever lived. His power was so great that without even realizing it he was shaking. The air seemed literally saturated with evil.

However, Thrice did not hesitate. In a wild move, she threw her midnight blade at the Emperor's black heart like a spear.

"Die, you dog!"

Though, it was no use. Darth Sidious laughed joyously at the war-maiden's attempt and Obi-Wan saw that he had stopped her sword in mid-air with a wave of his hand. Carelessly, he let the blade fall to the ground with a clang.

"You cannot stop me. You're powers are nothing compared to a god."

In a fury, Lord Blackswan aimed his blaster at the Dark Lord and said, "Ha! You are not a god, Sidious. You are nothing, but a thief and it only takes a man to kill a dog."

In response, Sidious laughed. "Fool. You're weapon cannot harm me. Whatever do you plan to accomplish with that?"

"This!" announced Lord Swan.

The mad scientist then took aim and fired a shot over head and took out the power cord to the emergency lights. Instantly the room was pitch black and immediately Nina and her warriors began to cut down the stormtroopers with their blades. Their reflective eyes glowed in the dark like demons.

It was chaos in the darkness, but Thrice quickly summoned her sword back into her hand and grabbed Obi-Wan with her other. "Quickly, we must draw him out. The more warriors we have then the better our chances of slaying him."

"Agreed, but what about your father?"

"Father can take care of himself."

Swiftly, the couple made it past the troopers and the blaster fire and into the main hall. However, the second they got there they saw that there were even more troops and they were led by Darth Vader. Obi-Wan quickly ignited his lightsaber and was ready to duel, but crudely the Sith Lord grinned.

"That would not be wise, old man. If you don't surrender now than I will be forced to hurt the Princess."

Then, to the couple's horror they saw that Vader had Leia, Han and the boys in chains. It appeared that they were not able to make it back to the Base in time after all. Leia glared at Vader and tried to pull away as he held her chin in his black gloved hand and laughed at her struggle to break away.

"Don't touch me, you slim!"

Han narrowed his brow and shouted, "Hey! Keep away from her."

"Yeah," said Luke as he shoved forward. "Leave my sister alone, father."

"Father! What nonsense is this?" asked Vader.

Luke boldly stepped forward in his shackles and stated, "It's true. I have just recently learned that you are our biological father. And that Padme Amidala was my mother."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I am a Jedi."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Next time: Now that Luke has revealed to Vader that he is his son, will it make a difference? Will Vader change sides and fight for the Light? Can Obi and gang defeat Darth Sidious? Find out in ch36.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	36. Chapter 36

Chance Encounter

Chapter 36

"A Jedi? Yes, I see now. I understand. The Force is telling me that what you say is true. You are my son."

Vader then stepped forward and clasp his hand over Luke's shoulder and for the first time in a long time; Vader felt a sense of ease. For here was his son—his and Padme's. Luke and Leia were the last things left in the world of his angel. And for a glimmering moment he felt hope begin to stir in the mist of his despair.

Luke sensed the feelings bubbling up inside of him and said, "Father, I believe you're not all evil. Won't you help me and Leia fight Darth Sidious?"

The young Jedi then saw the look of hope fade on Vader's scarred face. He turned away from him and released his shoulder and said, "No, there is no hope for me. The Dark Side is too strong. The Emperor is too powerful."

"Hm, some Chosen One you've turned out to be," said Thrice critically.

Irked, Vader glared at the war-maiden. It did not surprise him that she remained unchanged. She was unnatural and defiant. She was the force behind Obi-Wan's betrayal. Vader blamed her as much as Obi-Wan for abandoning him. He knew that she was the one that Obi-Wan loved over him. She was the one that corrupted him.

"What do you know of the Chosen One, witch?"

"Only that the Chosen One was foretold to bring balance back to the Force, but I can see now that you are a coward. You are nothing more than a lap dog to the Sith. You won't even try to defend your own children."

Vader was outraged. He ignited his lightsaber and approached Thrice, but Obi-Wan stood between them. He was ready to defend her. Obi-Wan would not let Vader harm his wife again.

Vader shouted, "You know nothing! You took my children away from me! You stole them. You and Obi-Wan. I have no family. All I have is my revenge!"

"No, your wrong!" shouted Luke. "I believe in you, father."

Suddenly, Darth Sidious appeared and electrocuted all the Rebels with his Force-lightening and had them all writhing in pain until they dropped to the floor. He laughed maniacally and said, "How touching, too bad your faith is misplaced, young man."

Sidious then turned to Vader and said, "Have them taken back to the _Death Star_. I will deal with them later."

Vader bowed and followed the Dark Lord's step and said, "Yes, my Master, but what of Lord Blackswan and the Rebel ships that managed to escape?"

"Let them run. Today's victory is ours. I doubt that the Rebel Alliance and Lord Blackswan will be foolish enough to attack us again."

"Yes, my Master."

XXX

**Location: Death Star, throne room**

When Obi-Wan finally awoken, he discovered that the Emperor had Han, Luke, Leia, Jinn and Thrice all shackled and lined up on the floor. Groggily, he got up and saw that they were on board the _Death Star_ and that they were in the throne room. Sidious was seated in front of a large window and Vader was standing to his left. Obi-Wan immediately reached for his lightsaber, but saw that it was missing.

"Are you looking for this?" asked the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, but I should have known you would have us disarmed. Tell me, what do you plan on doing with us, Darth Sidious?"

"Oh, I have plans. Plans for you, my dear Obi-Wan."

"I'm sorry, Sidious, but only my wife has the privilege of calling me her dear."

The Sith laughed at Obi-Wan's gall. It seemed his wife's spirit had rubbed off on him. And admittingly he thought they were a rather attractive pair. They were similarly driven and dedicated to their cause, but equally stubborn and defiant even to the last. Sidious watched as he bent down to revive his wife and the others with a gentle hand.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"No, and the children are fine. Can you stand?"

"Yes."

Sidious smirked and rose from his throne towards the couple and unexpectedly clamped a force-collar onto the war-maiden's throat. Shocked, Thrice tired to remove it and Obi-Wan sprang forward to attack the Sith. Sidious grinned and knocked Obi-Wan off his feet with his powers.

He towered over him and said, "Yes, I have plans for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I want you to join me, my enemy, and serve me as a Sith or your precious wife will die. I'll break her like I did before, but this time I will do it right before your very eyes."

"No, don't! Let her go."

"Then, I want your answer. Join me or she dies."

Sidious inwardly gleamed. He saw the doubt creep into Obi-Wan's eyes. He could nearly taste it. He knew that witch was Obi-Wan's weakness. She was the window in which he could manipulate him into falling. However, Thrice senses the same break in her husband's resolve.

"No," she shouted as she yanked on the collar around her neck. "You lie. You were never able to break me. All you were able to do was destroy my body, but my spirit will never die because I am a warrior!"

Enraged, Darth Sidious used his powers to blast Thrice away. He loathed for spoiling his plans. Instead, he decided to destroy her. He knew her death would break Obi-Wan completely. He knew he loved her too much and that her death would push him over the edge. Sidious shot a bolt of Force-lightening at her, but Obi-Wan quickly moved to shield her with his body.

"NO!" she cried.

Thrice saw the bolt engulf Obi-Wan whole. Fear gripped her heart. She couldn't lose him. He couldn't die. Immediately, she ran to him and flipped him over to his back. His skin was boiling hot and parts of his clothes were burned and chard. Desperately, she checked his pulse and then listened for his breath and discovered that it was shallow and weak. Tears began to pour from her ruby-eyes with as she cried with relief.

"Oh, please be all right, please."

Obi-Wan groaned and replied, "Don't…you…ever die."

"Obi-Wan!" she cheered. "Oh, thanks the gods! You're alright."

Thrice then tried to remove the shackles on his wrists, but then realized she was cut off from the Force. Irked, she reached up with her own bound hands and pulled on the Force-collar around her neck. "Dog's of hell! I forget I still had this damn collar around my neck."

However, Jinn and Luke finally made their move. They used the Force to unlock their binds and summoned their weapons from the Emperor's throne. Luke quickly freed Leia and Han, while jumped between his parents and the Emperor.

Jinn flicked his wrists and activated his father's lightsaber in his right hand and gripped his mother's sword in his left. Though, in response Darth Sidious was intrigued. He had never seen Jinn before, but felt that the Force was strong within him.

"Who are you?"

Confidently, he replied, "I am Jinn Kenobi."

"Ah, another Jedi."

"No, I am both a warrior and a knight. I am the son of Ben Kenobi and Lady Thrice."

Sidious grinned in fascination and said, "So, you are both yet neither. You are a Gray Jedi then."

Puzzled, Jinn asked, "And what on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, my young warrior, that you are not wholly in the Light. I can sense in you a touch of Darkness. You are more your mother's son than your father's. I can feel your bloodlust. Deep down you wish to kill me."

"Oh? Is that really so surprising? You were about to kill my parents."

Darth Sidious laughed at Jinn and said, "Yes, why not? It is only natural that you should seek revenge. You should embrace the Darkness. Come, your bloodthirsty desires makes you more and more like me. In fact, you both could join me."

Jinn narrowed his brow. He didn't know what sort of game Sidious was playing, but he would not listen. He would not be fooled and neither would be Luke.

Yet, out of nowhere, Luke cried, "Jinn! Look out!"

Vader was about to strike, but luckily Luke and saved him at the last minute. Together the two drove Vader back. Swiftly, Luke disarmed Vader of his weapon and Jinn used Force-lightening to force him down onto his knees. Vader cried out in pain as the bolt coursed through his body.

Though, Darth Sidious was greatly amused. He chucked with glee and shouted, "Yes! Kill him! I knew you had it in you, boy. Kill him and take his place as my new apprentice!"

"No!" shouted Jinn. The young warrior then deactivated his lightsaber and threw it aside. "I am not like you! You are empty and hollow and full of hate! I am nothing like you."

"That's right," added Luke. "My brother and I serve the Light. We will never join you, Sidious. You can't force us to change sides."

The Dark Lord sneered and replied, "Then, you and the others will die."

Then, with a violent attack, the Emperor used his god-like powers to subdue all of Kenobis and their friends. He used an enormous bolt of Force-lightening to paralyze them all. Each one of them fell to the ground and screamed in agony. Sidious' face contorted with manic glee as he watched his victims fall at his feet.

It looked like the end for the Rebels. There was no escape from the Emperor's immense strength. Obi-Wan clung to his wife with all his might and hoped for a swift end if they must die, but then without warning an explosion blasted open the double doors to the throne room. A great plume of smoke descended into the chamber and standing on top of the debris stood Siri.

"You haven't won yet, Darth Sidious. You haven't defeated me."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger!

Please read and review. Thank you.


	37. Chapter 37

Chance Encounter

Chapter 37

**Location: Death Star, throne room**

"Ah, Master Siri Tachi. I see that Lord Blackswan as resurrected you," said Sidious.

Siri ignited her lightsaber and used the Force to leap off the mangled doors and onto the polished black floor of the throne room. She kept her sights on the Emperor and circled him cautiously. She sensed that Lord Blackswan had not been exaggerating. The Emperor was powerful. It was almost painful to be in front of his evil presence, but she held firm and readied her blade.

"I have come to kill you, Sith."

Amused, Sidious said, "Well, perhaps not, but you are a true Jedi at the very least. Unlike Obi-Wan who formed an attachment. Tell me, my dear, how does it feel to know that your former best friend—the man you love—is now married to a woman no better than a Sith? How does it feel to know that he willing gives her the love that you really deserve?"

"You don't know anything."

Sidious smiled. He knew his words were affecting her. "How does it feel to know that he does not love you?"

"Shut up!"

The blonde-Jedi then rushed forward and began to battle the Sith. Sidious reached for his red lightsaber and the two began to duel. The room was filled with the sound of their lightsabers humming and clashing with sparks, but Siri wasn't completely focus. Deep down, she was heartbroken that Obi-Wan—her best friend—had fallen in love. She could no longer deny it. She still loved him and no Code or creed could make her heart keep silent. She remembered back when they were still Padawan-learners that they shared a forbidden kiss. It was one of the most bittersweet moments in her life.

It stung to know that he had grown attached to someone else. She envied their love. She secretly wished she didn't feel so alone. She wished that she was stronger, but it was not meant to be. She was a Jedi. She had given her life up to the people. It was no longer hers to live.

Siri then pulled out from her robes a capsule. It was a special capsule given to her by Lord Blackswan. He told her that it could be very useful, but didn't explain how. She just hoped that the madman knew what he was talking about.

Siri managed to shove Sidious back and decided that it was now or never. She held out the capsule in her left hand and opened the seal with a flick of her thumb and prayed. But to her horror she saw that all it did was emit a small flame. It was a lighter.

Darth Sidious laughed at Siri's pitiful device and smacked it out of her hand and onto the floor before slashing her fatally with his lightsaber across her stomach. She cried out in pain and fell. She watched as the capsule sped across the floor and into Thrice's hand.

Thrice instantly knew what the capsule contained. It held the Sacred Fire the Blackswan Clan had been using for ritual for over a thousand years. It was no ordinary fire. Thrice struggle to rise up her knees even though her body still ached from the Emperor's attack. She held it above her head and opened the seal, but to her dismay nothing happened.

"No, the collar!"

Thrice needed to channel the Living Force in order to activate the flame. She was practically human with the Force-collar around her neck. She needed somebody else to open the seal instead, but everyone else was still unconscious. She was only spared because Obi-Wan had protected her again. And for the first time, Thrice was afraid, but not of dying. Thrice had never feared death. She had died at least 7 times already. She didn't care if this life would be her last. All that mattered to her was her family. She was afraid that they would all die and she was unable to prevent it.

However, just then Leia emerged from underneath Han. He had saved the Princess from the lightening blast.

"Han! Luke?" cried out the bewildered Princess, but Thrice rushed to her and placed the capsule between her hands.

"Here, open the capsule with the Force, Leia. Do it, now!"

Shocked, Leia said, "What? I can't!"

Frantically, Thrice shouted, "Yes, you can! Open it with the Force!"

"You do it. I'm not a Jedi."

Thrice began to cry and silently tears began to streak down her cheeks. "I can't. You must try. You must believ—aaaaaaaaah!"

The she-warrior was suddenly blasted back by the Emperor's Force-lightening. He laughed wickedly as she struggled to rise up on her unsteady feet.

"You are weaker than I remember, Lady Thrice. Placing your faith in the hands of a child."

Thrice shook her head and raised her hand to call her sword. "Come!" she commanded, but her midnight blade only shifted a few inches away from her unconscious son's side. Her powers were blocked by the Force-collar. She was defenseless against the Sith and barely strong enough to remain standing. She would be an easy kill and one Sidious would savor.

He then aggressively grabbed her by the throat, underneath the Force-collar and began to squeeze. He grinned at her evilly and watched her struggle to break free. Thrice dug her nails into his arm and pierced his skin. She tried to claw at his fingers, but he was unrelenting.

He whispered, "Foolish warrior. Did you really think you could keep a secret from me? I know you are with child. And when you die, so does your spawn."

"N—No!"

Sidious laughed and released her throat a little until she gasped and said, "Yes, I want to hear it. I want to hear you beg. I want to hear the proud warrior—the Clan General—the wife of the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi beg for her life and the life of her unborn child."

"Never!"

The Emperor's face contorted with hate as he seethed, "You will yield! Beg!"

Thrice cried out as he tightened his grip around her neck. She knew that even if she did beg for her life the dog would never change his mind. He would still kill her, but with satisfaction. Thrice refused to submit. She was a warrior. She believed in death before defeat. Her only regret was that she could not kill Sidious along with her.

However, just before she blacked out she thought she saw a strange light over Sidious' shoulder. The Emperor dropped her like a stone and shielded his eyes as he turned to look at the light. He saw that standing beside Princess Leia was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan had his hand over Leia's and together they had opened the seal on the capsule with the Force and small flame inside was now a raging inferno. The blinding blaze was unnaturally bright and bathed the entire room with its aura. It radiated the Living Force like a sun and with a fiery beam it shot directly into Darth Sidious' chest and sucked the energy right out from his body like a straw.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Darth Sidious cried out in pain and his eye-sockets and mouth emitted a strange glow as the beam drained him dry. Yet, in an act of desperation, he knocked the capsule free from Obi-Wan's and Leia's hand and the device instantly re-sealed. The room was thrown back into darkness and the clearest sound that was heard was the Emperor shallow breathing.

Weakly, he leaned against the stairs of his throne and said, "What have you done to me?"

Leia helped Obi-Wan to stand by supporting his back. The Jedi Master approached the Emperor and said, "I've drained you, Darth Sidious. I have taken away your god-hood. I've stolen it with the Clan's Sacred Fire."

"What!"

"It is an eternal flame that has been kept safe for over a thousand years. It is the Clan's most sacred item."

Sidious sneered at him and said, "So, you think you can defeat me with some old trinket? Haha, I am still more power than you are, Jedi."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Sidious drew his lightsaber and was about to run Obi-Wan through the heart and kill him. Leia shouted and shut her eyes, but the blow never came. Instead, she looked up and saw that Luke had deflected it with his blade.

"You! You cannot defeat me."

Luke grinned and replied, "Yeah, well who said I had to do it alone?"

Suddenly, Jinn rose up and tackled the Sith. The Emperor growled in rage at the amber-eyed teen and shoved him away. He then tried slicing him down across his shoulder, but Luke block him. Jinn then summoned his mother's sword and together the two brothers dueled Sidious as a team.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan rushed to Thrice's side. He checked her pulse and saw that she was alive. Obi-Wan was overwhelmed with relief. He used his powers to remove the Force-collar around her neck and took off their cuffs. He then moved on to free Leia and Han.

He turned to the Princess and said, "Leia, take Han and Siri and escape."

"No way. I'm not going to run."

"No arguments, Leia. You have to contact the remaining Rebel fleet. We have to destroy the _Death Star_ while we still can. Now, go."

"Ok, but what about you?"

"Never mind me. Just get the _Death Star _to lower its weapons so the others can get on board."

XXX

Obi-Wan watched Leia go with Siri and Han and silently wished them luck. He didn't know how well they would manage without R2 to hack the _Death Star's_ security systems, but it was the fleet's only hope. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan left his wife to rest on the floor. He didn't have time to secure her because he had to go help Luke and Jinn fight Sidious. He gave his sleeping love one last look before summoning his lightsaber and joined his boys in combat.

The three Jedi fought Darth Sidious with all their might, but even though the Dark Lord was drained he was still strong.

Sidious laughed at Obi-Wan and his apprentices and said, "Hahaha, you can't defeat me. The Darkness makes me strong. Stronger than all of you combine."

Then, unexpectedly he raised his lightsaber and slashed Jinn across his face and seared his eyes in his sockets leaving him blind. His beautiful amber eyes were no more.

"AAAAAAAAA!" screamed the young warrior as he fell to the ground.

"Jinn!" cried Obi-Wan.

"Ben! Look out!" shouted Luke, but it was too late.

Sidious saw that Obi-Wan was too distracted by his son. The Emperor saw an opening and prepared to run Obi-Wan Kenobi through. Yet, before he could reach him Luke stood between them in his adopted-father's defense.

"No, Sith. If you want to kill them then you're going to have to kill me first."

Sidious' mouth twisted into a grotesque grin. Amused, he said, "Than so be it, Jedi."

The Emperor thrusted forward. He did not care about Luke. As far as he was concerned he was already tainted by the purity of the Light. He was no doubt trained by Lady Thrice to resist him. She and her horde were stubborn, willful creatures. Sidious read these same traits in Luke. He knew it would be a waste to train him.

Yet, as he reached him he was stunned to see Vader. Vader had gotten in the way and ran him through. Together they had stabbed each other in the gut. Sidious could hardly believe his betrayal. He let go of his lightsaber and it deactivated on the floor as he reached out and grabbed Vader's shoulder in a desperate grip. A pool of dark blood began to gather at their feet and drip down from the concern his mouth.

"You?" Sidious asked as he crawled at his armor. "You—would kill your own master?"

Vader seized the Dark Lord by the throat and said, "You would have killed _my_ son. I—I won't allow it."

In response, the Emperor sneered at Vader's betrayal and slowly released his hold and died. He fell to the ground like a dead weight the moment Vader shut off his lightsaber. He stumbled a few steps forward towards the throne and collapsed. Luke quickly went to his father's side and turned him onto his back.

"Father, no!"

Vader coughed up blood and replied, "No, Luke. It's all right."

"But you can't die. Lord Swan can save you."

"No, this is it. This is the end for me, but I'm glad we met, Luke. I'm glad I could do you one good deed before I die."

Luke held Vader's hand and began to cry. "Father…no."

Yet, Luke's words could not save Vader's life. Slowly, he drew his last breath and died. Luke mournfully held his father's body and carefully laid it on the ground to rest. He closed his eyes and then went back to check on Jinn.

Though, just as he was about to reach them an army of warriors marched in along with Lord Blackswan. The mad scientist eyed the scene and approached Obi-Wan who was holding Jinn.

"Ah, Obi-Wan. I see you are alive. Thank the stars!"

"Yes, Lord Swan, it is good to see you too, but Jinn needs medical attention."

Lord Blackswan narrowed his brow at the burns on Jinn's face said, "Of course, but I came here to inform you that the _Death Star_ is secure. Princess Leia was able to knock out the defense system and we were able to seize control."

"That's excellent news, Lord Swan."

"My eyes. I can't see," stated Jinn fearfully. "What if I can't ever see?"

The scientist replied, "Nonsense, my boy. If I can grow a new body from scratch then I can make you a new pair of eyes. Now, where is Lady Thrice?"

"Over there," answered Luke.

Obi-Wan left Jinn to Luke's care and rushed to his wife's side. She was still unconscious on the floor, but Obi-Wan was finally able to wake her.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"O—Obi-Wan?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, Thrice. It's me."

"What happened? Did we win?"

"Yes, Milady. Sidious is dead. Vader killed him."

"Oh, thank the Force."

Obi-Wan gathered into his arms and hugged her tight and said, "Yes. It's over. We can now live in peace at last."

XXX

The End.

XXX

Ya! It's over, but I hoped you enjoyed. Special thanks to my chapterly review RKF22 and my many silent readers. Please keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
